New Blood
by kittygirl998939
Summary: When a new vampire family moved in on territory of the Maaka family after just moving into the area.
1. Chapter 1

Deep within a ward of local hospital where patients of all ages suffering from different forms of cancer. Each one was awaiting for a surgery that would remove a tumor from their body, chemo treatment, or something medical related. Allowing certain nurses they had come to adore to care for their weak bodies.

Like now, around 4:07 AM that morning in a private room of terminal male patient had unscheduled visitors . In the form of a pale skinned woman in nurse's uniform holding the hand of toddler. Supervising a teenager male sitting rather close to the bed ridden man to point he had clear view of man's neck.

"Huwwy up Uncle Evan." The toddler was grumpily whined.

"Either its him or bag crap father gets from local blood bank." The woman was getting inpatient.

Not like being told to bite into the neck of a human's neck was hard for this particular young man. Since his blood preference was diseased blood flowing through veins of slumbering person under him. Its just the over whelming smell of this blood was welcoming to his nostrils not like chemical persuasive crap. He was having a hard time figuring out how to enjoy this meal.

"Evan!" He was reminded he didn't have all night, "Wake up call is in an hour."

"Yeah and I'm sleepy." The toddler mumbled.

This was where he took he made his choice to just pierce the flesh and blood vessels in slow matter. Before instantly latching on to the newly forming holes he started to make to not spell a drop. That flowed into his throat like sweet tasting liquid for about half an hour without waking the patient. After getting the fill he needed he pulled away leaving behind two circular puncture marks.

"One of those times I'm glad you work as a nurse here!" He was pleased with this meal.

"You done for the night?" She just stared his glazed over eyes.

Like this Evan cared after having mind blowing blood that wouldn't leave a terrible after taste in his mouth. As he removed him self completely from the bed side ready to return home with his sleepy nephew. By walking toward the yawning child beside his mother whining about uncle taking to long. Who happily giggled a little when taking into Evan's arm when picked up all at once.

"You heard from his father yet?" Evan turned away from the woman.

Being reminded of the one-night stand of pure bliss and passion she had Ren Maaka wasn't pleasing. She had known of his reputation about within the vampire community about feasting females. Didn't stop her from masking her self as mortal woman so she could satisfy her biological clock. After repeated psychical abuse her body was put through during the exchange of bodily fluids. She was the one to leave him sleeping in the hotel bed the casual sex hadn't place in. Where she would spend the next few months with a protruding stomach within the family's estate. Where she gave birth to her son in company of her family's only living elder and siblings. Left her to seek a more settled life like now by helping find certain people her siblings could feed from.

"No since elder of his family is a monster." Her answer seemed jumbled.

"Forgot you and Elda will never see eye to eye." Evan tried not to laugh.

Toddler in his arms had already fallen asleep during their conversation making it easy for them to chat. Only meant Evan had to be getting home before sun started to raise within a few hours. Had him making his way toward the room's only window opened for thousands of biddy, little eyes to watch. What their master had been up to since they help him arrive him with getting caught. Revealing them selves to be a few hundred bats flying in night sky outside a three story building.

Who ended up gathering closely to form a self levitating cloud of flying fur when Evan stepped out of the window. On to their back sides as he carefully held onto the slumbering child within his arms. Where he stood still so the bats could fly down to ground level all at the same time in quiet matter. Upon reaching the solid ground off the backs the Evan stepped rocking his nephew in this arms.

"Time for the long walk home, right little guy?" Evan whispered to the toddler.

This was where both of them were swarmed by the bats like cyclone of wind ready to swallow them up. Instead this was the bats way of seeing their master off before flying to his home them selves. Where they would wait his arrival since he usually liked walking back home when with his nephew. Allowing him to start his journey home like he always did with one step helping north.

He usual route to his home was a back alleys of strip malls that people rarely occupied during the day time. This allowed him to hide from prying eyes of whatever mortals was out at this hour. At the same time looking up toward the skyline that wasn't obscured by roof tops from building he passed. The scene of that put Evan at peace before he walked out on to the opened streets that were free of rushing cars, or passing cyclists. This was where his hold on the child still in his arms as few bats that weren't his appeared over his head. He disliked being out in the open see this city his family re-located too had already been claimed.

"Go tell your master if they want to see this child." He yelled to the bats, "To come to the Suuku Mansion."

With that he ended up picking up his pace to the point he leapt over railing separating the side walk from the road. Ended up making a detour into a near by park that had mostly trees that he used. To block the bats that been chasing them line of sight of them and the child in his arms. To only have his running come to an end when he came ran in to a clearing where a familiar scene was taking place. Since before him was a blonde haired woman dressed in black clothing leaning on someone. She looked like she was necking this unconscious human sitting upon a bench both occupied. Going unaware of Evan and his nephew bursting out of the brushes like that.

To only be alerted to them presence when she was just about to finish her feeding upon a human suffering from envy. By her the bats she had sight out to act as watch outs for others so she couldn't get caught. It seems she got caught by her own kind on a late night walk carrying young one. It seemed the smell Evan carried told her he most of fed just recently as child hadn't awaken yet. When she pulled away full from her meal leaving the alteration of her meal's memories to her bats. She could address the pair that seemed to be disturbing what she would call a peaceful meal.

"Something wrong?" She asked knowing he was running from her bats.

"No, since I found the owner of THIS annoyance." He meant the bats.

"I most re-train them since the barrier they made didn't keep you out." She narrowed her eyes toward Evan.

She ended up focusing her attention to slumbering child that had been in his arm the whole time. Even with his eyes closed the child looked like someone she was related to if his was shoulder length, and he wasn't in Evan's arms. Not like she was going to get chance to get a better view of child's face. Since the arms he been in blocked any further line of sight of him from her.

"You know who his father is?" She hoped he knew.

"Yes, but his birthmother isn't the kind of the woman confront the birthfather about it." Evan wondered if she knew.

This ended with him being allowed safe passage through the park with out the rest of her bats chasing them. In return he was to bring the child to her home at the end of the mouth to her home. He could meet the birthfather's family and birthfather that his sister didn't want him to know about.

"I'll send a bat at sun set that day to guide you." She further instructed him.

"It can meet me here since my family aren't fond of...strangers." He tried to sound calm

Both ended up going their own ways without looking back as one another when they both walked off. Heading to their homes that were on opposites end of the city after feeding from people with the blood preference type. Not knowing of what they were returning to when arriving to their houses.

* * *

A grand mansion from late 18th century that was shipped over from the states brick by brick stood proudly. Surrounding the structure was a garden that turned into heavy populated area of trees and other plant life. No human dare enter or hike because only animal found in treetops were bats. The stare alone these winged mammals gave anyone who weren't their master was terrifying. Leaving them to run scared from this place like they saw that could given them nightmares. Not knowing a family new to the area would scale this very area home after they house was put together within.

Soon would he approach upon by one of this family's members coming back from their feeding. Carrying his slumbering nephew within his arms so close to his chest the child could hear to his heartbeat. Not caring about stopping where the forest began since squeals of bats greeted him. Made him feel a bit safer in their presence since there were his parents' loyal pets. He just kept walking through the foil gently carrying the child to his arms as more squeals were heard.

"Seems more then usual." He noticed the higher number.

Not like he was in the mood to stop in his tracks and start counting the extra numbers hanging over his head. The sight of a few people he knew since he first called them his siblings came into his view. First pair was the eldest couple and made up of older daughter of family and her husband. Only thing that told them apart was their height since older daughter was shorter then her tall husband. Both were brunets of different a shade and even style since older daughter wore her long and straight leaving her husband to have short. As their taste in clothing and accessories alone was opposite of each other. Since the older daughter wore Goth inspired pieces as her husband wore punkish or outdoory things. Who went by the names Elizabeth Maxine Rozen Suuku and Thorne.

As second was a brother in law with dark to him. From his tightly bond hair of raven black coloring placed in ponytail tied down by leather straps. To his leather clothing and calf length boots that were all covered in buckles or zippers. Went by the single name Derek or nickname Fang.

"Your lucky you weren't here when SHE showed up." Elizabeth spoke rudely of the guest within their house.

Thorne had to elbow by Derek in the stomach quite harshly to not agree with his wife when it came to their unwanted visitor. Leaving the guy to stand there and watch from AFAR in silence in company of his family. That he was still getting use to even becoming apart of the family a few centuries ago. Since Thorne was always muscling him around if he was going to do something...period.

"So...how is Vanessa doing?" Elizabeth ended up changing the subject.

"Other then providing you greedy gut with plenty of blood ruined up by illness." Thorne spoke in teasing tone.

His made Evan roll his eyes at the thought of why his eldest sister even hooked up with lamebrain like Thorne. When he ended up handing the child in his arms over to Derek knowing he was more comfortable with him. Leaving him to finally give his arms a good stretch before answering Thorne.

"Show a backbone and visit her some time whenever Elizabeth lets you off your leash." Evan looked around the trees.

What he eyes laid on was a pretty tall one that wasn't fully filled with bats like the others his eyes passed. That he ended up climbing by leaping on to the highest limb with greatest of ease. Keeping him from Thorne's hands when the guy couldn't handle the come back spoken to him. The only thing that kept Thorne from chasing him was a simple threat from Elizabeth's lips. Not like Derek was going to help Thorne in any way since knew how to better spend his time. That meant like right now holding his sleepy son within his arms and watching him for rest of the night.

"I never knew you were one for adopting something that isn't your own?" Elizabeth just wanted to hold her nephew.

"Makes me want to have our own SOON." Thorne winked at her.

Got him snuffed and ignored by his wife who rather smothers the still newest addition to here family. Since she reached out with one of her long sleeved covered hands to trance the child's face outline. She made sure to not touch the child completely knowing she could possibly wake him. Just ghosting her fingers over skin that still felt like an iron silk that her prized dresses were made of.

"I don't care if his not mine." Derek slid his fingers through the child's bangs, "As long as i can raise them to he gentle in this world."

Put a smile on Elizabeth's face since the thought to finally having a child of her and Thorne's own had to happen. She had to give up her perfectly sit body she spent years shaping while allowing Thorne to court her. Along side not being able to wear her tailored clothing crafted to show off the body she (and Thorne) proudly adored.

"We're having a boy." She finally acknowledged Thorne.

"How about twins?" Thorne grinned.

Got him yet another cold fang from his dearest Elizabeth so she could further admire her nephew. Thorne ended up also joining the smother session over his nephew for change instead of 'punishing' Evan.


	2. Chapter 2

Venessa knew her role within the family had always been to find their blood preferences because of her own preference. It was always slightly like Evan's preference that had him drinking blood of any one with terminally illness. Unlike her own preference that had her going after patients that suffered from a psychically problem called cabin fever. She some times thanked her position of being a nurse that got her close to her these paranoid people. Who always took her calm and collected determiner as a member of the health care staff for gratitude when she approached them. Allowing her take advantage of them to fill her stomach when ever she needed.

Altering or changing up their memories was easy once she was doe taking what she needed from their bodies. All taking place during the night shift in which she always worked after getting the grave shift. When she was hired by HR department of this hospital because of her experience. Like now when, she would start her long trip home since her shift for this night was over.

"Made I should stop by the store and pick up some items to make dinner for everyone." She thought aloud.

Trying to figure out what she was going to make for a all vampire family was hard since all of them weren't your average vampire. It seemed members of the Sukuu family still kept their sense of taste and able to eat human food. Even after waking as individual as vampires upon their 12th physically year of age. Who pass on this unique cork to the outsiders who marry into family through bloody kiss upon during marriage ceremony, and even offspring.

"A curry blended with either brown or black rice." She started browsing recipes stored on her Iphone.

As she took each step away from the entrance of her work place unaware someone was hiding in plain sight. This someone ended up being a obstacle to her local pick meeting place she would meet members of her own family. Into their broad chest she would end up bumping into with out looking away from Iphone's screen. Not like they would knock her off balance or startled her since she could handle her self. That had her looking up toward the person's face with smile like she saw a old face.

"Rin...long time no see." She tried not to laugh this situation.

Not like he was in the mood to talk about not seeing a woman who left him the very next day. Odd thing was she didn't have the smell of human woman in depths of being stressed out like before. Now she carried enriching aroma of a confident woman who was newly wed and mother. He wouldn't get a chance to enjoy like the last time he remembered clearly since she seduced him.

"I heard you had a child recently?" He brought up her only son.

"I also got married...if your interested." She spoke in teasing tone.

"Your brother ever tell you he met my youngest sister." He wasn't giving in.

"Yes and she also met my son." She started to walk around him.

Slamming of a car's doors was what cut their conversation short followed by small child callingout her name. Leaving Rin to turn around with her looking over his over shoulder to see a few members of the family. Starting with Evan being the one holding the small child that was saying her name. Derek was the one that slammed the door that held a pretty bad dent from his angry.

"Seems my ride is here." She waved at them.

She ended up side stepping Ren like he was nothing but piece of the sidewalk so she could be with her family. Making sure she wore a smile that Ren was all to filmier with after that 1-night they shared. Not caring that he watched when she stepped toward her husband greeting him. Allowing him to embrace her waist line in gentle matter and claim a her lips with his own. Made Evan cover his nephew's eyes saying mommy kissing daddy wasn't ready to be seen by the child.

"One of those times I wish I wasn't force along to baby-sit." Evan ended up leaning up against the car.

Child in his arms started to struggle some with his eyes being blocked from the view of his step-father and birthmother. Ended up settling down when he cracks in the blind over his eyes allowed him to look at Ren. Whose eyes hadn't left the sight of Venessa leaving his side another she preferred. Ignoring the presence of his son and Evan standing right behind the kissing couple.

"Uncle Evan, is that man that mommie slept with to make me?" The child asked pulled Even's hand from his eyes.

This was where Evan took the risk of facing Ren knowing what would happen to him if something happen to him. He ended up carrying his nephew taking one step after another toward area that Ren stood in in careful matter. Before he ended up stopping completely holding the child tightly with his covered arms calling out to Ren.

"Anipater meet eldest child of Marker Family...who calls him self Ren Maaka." He introduced the child.

Shyness took the boy over as he tried to hide him self in Evan's jacket unable to speak in the form of a greeting. Leaving Evan to carry on a conversation he wanted the child to take on without him. Not like he was any more uncomfortable about who was facing and the punishment he would get upon arriving home.

"How old is he?" Ren finally looked to them.

"About year old." Evan tried to recall.

"Was he give my or her last name?" Ren looked the over.

"We're still deciding that after what happen a few nights ago." Evan didn't to recall that memory.

Having to wait up half the night for a intruder to leave your home while sitting up in a tree wouldn't bother Evan. If it did mess up his daily schedule like it did that night when he and others spent outside. Leaving him to make up for lost time after the intruder left their house in disarray and trashed. Instead of doing what he had planned for that night alone he ended up helping everyone clean. Picking up furniture that was torn apart while sweeping up what was left of everything else. Wasn't something he called fun since it wore him out and left a few rooms to be remodeled.

"Meaning you met my grandmother?" Ren smirked.

Being reminded of actually meeting a surviving elder of the Marker family was never a good thing. Elda's reputation among the vampire community as a not a so pleasant woman when her family is messed with. This came true for members of the Suuku family when she made her appearance. Who were clearly told by her during her rampage of their newly built home she wanted to see her ' second great-grandson', or else.

"One of those times I'm glad that grandfather handled her." Evan sighed.

He ended up being reminded what laid in his arms when the child wanted to finally be able to approach. That would have him being place on the ground to walk toward Ren if wasn't for people behind him. Derek was the one that reminded them they needed to get going as Venessa got into the car. This was an order that Evan would listen to since he didn't want to be left here, or behind.

"Bye bye!" Anipater waved to Ren.

Toddler to peek over Evan's shoulder in order to get a view of Ren since this moment was his first time seeing this man. The child knew very clearly from his mother's stories that Derek wasn't his birthfather. Finally got the chance to look upon the man he been told was a totally womanizer and commitment-phoebe.

"He isn't anything like mommy said he was." Anipater yawned.

Evan just whispered he was lucky that innocence was still on his side before coming near to the car. Where he had to place the sleepy toddler in his safety seat behind the drivers seat after having one of the back door open.

The darkest room of the Sukku estate was located on the first floor near the center of the structure. Just a fire place made of black marble among pieces of furniture form centuries passed filled ever inch of the darken room. One set of double doors made of stained Maple wood led in and out of the area. Would be used by older man dressed in lighten robe, matching pants and slippers. Exiting the are with a wide yawn upon his face as large doors closed behind his laxed form.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked about the choice.

"We have to meet them within a week from now to chat the child's future." He rubbed his eyes.

"Then it's not about us moving." She seemed relieved.

She ended up being silenced by this man telling her that there was nothing more for her to worry about. Stating the way they were handling them selves between finding possible humans to fine on, and covering their tracks. Seemed flawless since no human or other vampire had found them YET. Making his assure her about whatever doubt was in her heart needed to be put out.

"Now shouldn't you be with Thorne instead out where worrying about nothing?" The man uncovered her mouth.

Not like she was going to answer him in her stubborn way since she needed to know about what else was talked about. She knew Elda Marker and her grandfather talked about Anipater's existence. Other then the child being the offspring of Marker's eldest son and one of the Suuku's daughters. His future needed to be discussed since he was one of few vampires born for next generation.

"Its going to stay between Markers and us until we meet." This man tapped her nose, "Now get going."

Trying to get his head strong daughter to forgot about important matters like this reminded him of his first wife. Woman may have had her mental issues as a high class vampire during late 17th and 18th centuries, and hard to handle at times. Didn't stop him from sleeping with her in having his two eldest daughters. In which one of them had a strong resembled to her birthmother if her hair was short. Aside from sharing her blood preference worried or anyone who was doubtful.

"Fine!" She caved.

Up onto her heeled slippers made of velvet and silk mixture all in a black coloring that would match a black wood's bark. The rest of her was covered by a long sleeved nigh dress of same material and coloring. Her long hair was twisted and brained into complexed brain no inexperienced hair dresser dare touch. As the rest of her made her look like a mature version of porcelain doll collectors lock away in display cases.

"Doesn't mean I'll let this matter go since soon he'll have a playmate." She seemed to warned him.

This was where he watched her leave the small lobby area located outside the room off limits to others. As she made her way outward together more opened space where the moonlight filtered through windows. Showing off the colored furniture and items that filled each room she entered and exited. Before she stopped at a lavished stairwell made from a wood that seemed to have deep red in coloring.

"Good night, father." She addressed him.

Got her a wave form him from one of the room before he turned his attention to the moonlight coming through windows. He ended up peering out of awaiting for a car to pull in so he could look upon his own grand son.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up during the daytime for an avenge vampire in his teens was something Evan was still adjusting to. Since he was attending a new high school his sisters for sociable reasons had transferred him to. Leaving him to wake around the early morning hours while his family was slumbering. Readying him self for the weekdays he was always force to under go by him self at time.

This meant turning off the animals shaped animal clock off to the point he would shatter it. Not like he cared about the broken pieces of what remanded of something Elizabeth bought for him. Since he ended up opening his pinkish colored eyes to be greeted by the darkness. Of a room that had its windows covered by thick curtains blocking out the natural light of the world. Leaving the rest of area filled with bare essentials of furniture any teen would need to survive.

"God! I hate my life." Evan mumbled into his pillow.

He ended up turning from his back onto his right side to face two doors that led to private bath and his closet. In between those doors where an old chest with covered mirror on top resting. Would he stare at for a few seconds before its owner decided to drag his body out of warm bed. Meant pushing a quit that was hand crafted by his birthmother followed by a comforter his sister crafted. Revealing his half naked only covered by pair of mini-boxers shorts with rock-a-roll duck image on them.

Up on to his feet he went lifting himself from the soft mattress and fluffy pillows he been sleeping on. Heading straight for the door where his private bathroom laid behind do he could clean up. That meant removing the only pair of clothing he been wearing in order do certain things.

It just he had a stiff problem`

Upon reaching down to the hem of his boxers to tug them off with both his hands a bulge made it self-known. Just slightly brushing it with one of his hands formed a light stain while he moaned in rough matter.

"This is not my day." He knew what he had to do.

Bracing him self for what had come to be a morning or nightly routine depending on when he woke. Has his sliding his boxers down his legs to the stop at his knees so the chilly air surrounded heated flesh. Making his hisses and even harden more when important piece of his anatomy straighten up.

"Lets the fun begin." He took grip of him self.

* * *

Kanon Ushi always enjoyed leaving for school so early in the morning she could watch the sun raise as she ran. Not like she was going to slow down because of the everyday excitement running through her veins. Since of late she was always greeted with a sight of older woman in black holding an umbrella. Not like that image would last long since the woman always disappeared second later. Leaving her to figure out which the woman was after first seeing when she ran by her with out knowing her.

Not like she would give her self time to think about it since she meant someone new on her way to school. It all started for she was half way through her short cut through a spooky forest bat infested trees. Lack of actually world life or noise of it didn't bother her with step she took through the foil. Even looking up when she couldn't see the raising sun through thick tree line didn't scare her. Would be forgotten at the sight of young man a year older then her sitting in one of those trees. Way he looked leaning against there bark of the tallest part of the tree seemed capturing. From that day forward she couldn't wait to gaze upon when ever she took the routine.

This time around she was going to meet him

Since just when she came upon the forest she would enter with a smile on her face someone's outline appeared. He stepped closer asking her if she was lost or meeting someone important at this hour. She was unable to answer him when she saw a clear line of sight of who caught her.

"YOUR HIM!" She spoke as loudly as she could while trying not bluntly point at him.

"Please tell your not one of cancer patients I drink from." The person asked her.

She ended up waving her head side to side while not looking away from the actually moving sight of someone she admired. Almost amber colored eyes were tinted with hint of red looked at her. Rest of him was brass colored hair with pale skin tuckered in to clothing from goth and prep style. Who was wearing what had to be calf length boots with from Victorian age that he used to walked in. Before coming to stop just where the forest ended for him allowing a single bat to fly down, and land on left shoulder.

"Your name?" He asked slightly commanding tone.

"Kanon Ushi." She found her self in fairy tale.

"Can call me Evan Sukuu and youngest male of the Suun Lee bloodline." He properly introduce him self., "Now I'll ask your again...are you lost or waiting for someone?"

She had to swallowed her mixture of fear and admiration for the words she wanted to use to speak. Finding her cheeks turning the brightest shade of red while her hands started to fidget on handle of her school and lunch bag. Telling in low voice while looking down how this cut a number of minutes off her commute. Not knowing the land was now occupied by unnamed family she wondered about.

"Thanks for reminding me to tell my father we need put up some No Trespassing signs up." Evan was done listening to her.

Way he spoke about `No Trespassing` started to scary her in way she wouldn't be able to see him. Fidgeting her hands some how wiggled down to her lower extremities that started it make waddle like a duck. Had a single thought pop through her head that had her stepping forward with single arm following. What her uncovered hands snatched was sleeve of Evan's coat with vice-like grip.

"When ever I come through here." Kanon without thinking, "Be my escort."

"Beats standing out here every morning avoiding my family until its safe to go back in." He was agreeing with her idea.

"Then..." She hope he walked her through the forest.

He ended up taking her on that offered tot he point he turned her grip on her sleeve to simple hand hold. With him using the gentle hold of her hand while tugging Kanon to follow him into the woods. This welcomed as a bat that rest on his shoulder flew over to Evan's shoulder to her own. Squealing happily when it was petted on top of by Kanon asked what kind of bat was flying around.

"Rehabilitated fruit bat from Brazil." He explains, "He and many others are apart grandfather's program that Rehabilitates bats harmed by poachers and hunters."

He ended using his free hand to pull a chuck of melon from his coat pocket to feed the bat on her shoulder. Greedily the bat snatched the melon from his hand and started feasting on sweet piece of fruit. Leaving Kanon hand in hand with Evan to be led into the forest before conversation was started. It was mostly about why he would want to avoid his family at this time of morning. Brought a smile to Evan's face that she thought looked better then frown that was there before.

"Lets just say my family can run a company that professorially open cans of worms with drama the stir up." Evan tried not to laugh.

"...But their your family." Kanon tried to sound firm, "Their the most important people you'll ever have."

"You sound like my mother." Evan expression soften.

"I hope she's taught you better when it comes to family." Kanon started to get serous.

Where the bat on her shoulder squealed as if it was warning her to know bring up the late Lady Scarlet. Wanting to tell her that the woman Evan got to call mother wasn't warm or homey type she had. Her coldness and approach to raising him was left to his eldest daughters and their husbands. Leaving him to favor them over her when he grew up to be the person that Kanon saw before her.

"Only thing she ever taught me was suicide is coward's way out." Evan recalled her death.

"Oh..." Kanon stopped walking.

She willing allowed him to tell her the reason why his whole family relocated from the States to here. Had to be do with scandal centering around Lady Starlet's fling with some unnamed human. Become public because of pictures that were run in tabloid rag titled 'High And Mighty Play'. Didn't agree or even settle well with vampire community that already established within the States. Not like she was going to end her relationship on whim after being 'told' to do so. Leaving her family to be hunted down or hounded by human press on any information about the relationship. Would lead to their secret if wasn't her ending it all when she beheaded her self before her lover. Leaving her family to flee to Japan for safety while lover disappeared off face of the Earth.

"We were lucky not be made public as blood suckers or leeches." Evan's voice came out as a whisper.

The bat ended up leaping back on to his shoulder making this cooing noises as if he was trying to comfort his master. That was welcomed by Kanon who took over being the guide through the woods. Saying the past was the past and he needed to look forward toward the future with her. This made him smile while asking her if she ever tried wild blue berries that were still in bloom.

* * *

When the greetings of two vampire families come together were a rare since their were strict rules against it. This time around it was a exception when it came to Sukuu and Makaa family members coming together. All within the newly built mansion's first floor sitting room with its large windows covered up. Both here to talk about the parental rights among other issues centering around Anipater Suuku.

"You only slept with my son because you wanted a child of your own." Calera wasn't trying to sound to obnoxious.

"Yes, since father isn't attracted to blondes." Vanessa spoke in mocking tone.

"Vanessa..." He didn't want to add to the heavy tension that had been building up when the conversation started. It was mostly his daughters' talking as if they were insulting their house guests each time. Leaving him to look for some type of help from Thorne or Derek for help to handle the girls.

"Ladies enough with the complements." Thorne finally stepped in, "We need to focus on my nephew and not how bad we can make each other feel."

on queue Derek walked into the darken room carrying a tired Anipater in one arm while his other carried his med-size box. On the coffee table the gift wrapped box with matching bow would he laid before Anju. He went on to say this was a gift from Evan as a welcome to the family gift. She was allowed to open when ever she wanted before taking his place with his wife on other side of the room.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Elizabeth asked Anipater.

"He wanted to be here." Derek answered for him.

Way Anipater yawned as he further tried to bury his head into Derek's chest made Henry coo. Who had been watching the young child since Derek stepped in to the room with him second ago. Not like he would get the chance to make a request to hold or even speak to Anipater when he was over come. Thanks to sharp elbow to the center of his stomach from Calera reminding him. He was quiet once more to the point the point he ended up standing back in the corner.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Venessa asked about Evan.

"You know him when it comes to meeting other vampires." Thorne shrugged.

"Well...its what we get for sheltering him." Elizabeth sat back.

Led to Anjua asking if that was the boy she met that night coming from the direction of the hospital. Vanessa did the explaining about that place being their feeding ground since it held her family's blood preferences. Leaving the rest of them to blend into this new city after just arriving months ago.

"its taking Evan longer then what we planned...to adjust..." Derek tried to sound fair.

Anipater was one that changed the subject of the conversation by waking up and asking if he could he held by Ren. This ended up turning attention away from a teenage boy was doing outside the mansion's walls. Who could be found near a berry bush he sisters' planted sampling them with Kanon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing that your daughter has a crush that isn't her father was new to her parents since she doesn't have male friends. Story about how she meant him didn't even bother them an inch. Fact he family lived in hunted mansion in a spooky forest filled with bats didn't raise any alarms either. Just the part that she met him and started a relationship with him that made seemed to be friends. Insisting on meeting him becomes a demand with her mother unlike her father whom just happy she met someone.

Led to her breaking the news to Evan over text message from her cellar device to his own before details were exchanged. Instead of getting just an excuse from him of not wanting to meeting her parents. She was asked if they could come over to a dinner on night when her father or mother weren't working. This got her sending him a list of times and dates he could choice for their meeting. What he chooses was a Sunday afternoon at Julian's Restaurant in his last message to her.

Reserving a table for a massive group of people meeting outside the home was easy for Vanessa and Elizabeth. Both girls were use to taking the reins when it came to any thing that was social related. Since it was leading to meeting the family pretty young thing he confronted on outskirts of their forest. They both knew that he never made friends as fast he had did with this Kanon Ushi girl. Who seemed to be not scared off when witnessing the way he got along with bats and acted.

Rest of the family from Vanessa's and Elizabeth's husbands to Sukuu's only surviving elder reacted differently. Derek went into a state of shock making him unable to verbalize what he had to say. Thorne just made this big smile before punching Evan on his shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. The elder had to be calmed before he gave him self a heartache over this issue. Leaving the last member of family to take this sitting down after Evan told him before everyone else found about Kanon.

"I'm proud of you for meeting someone who didn't pressure you into marriage like your mother." He sat back in his chair.

After downing a few glasses of toxic blood pumped from the veins of humans who needed dialysis. The widower of three allowed a smile to appear across his face at this news from his son. Allowing him the rare chance to feel happy in his life since he was still in morning for his wife.

"How can you miss someone that manipulated you?" Evan had to ask.

Got him called hopeless by his father who told him he when he chance came he would understand. Not like Evan cared since he knew the story of how his mother got his father to agree to marrying him. The story was told to him as a parted fairy tale by his sisters who knew the tale. Always started out no matter how it was told by either one of the girls with one vampire pressuring another.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Both asked each other.

Made both laugh in their own way since in a few minutes Evan and company would be heading to Julian's Restaurant. Anipater was to be baby sat by Members of the Maaka family wanting to get to know the child better.

"You lucky to have found someone like this girl." Evan's father was some what proud of him.

"More like stopped her from trespassing on our land." Evan corrected him.

"What's the difference?" His father just shrugged.

"Unlike your father dear." Vanessa interrupted their conversation, "He willingly fell in love with her."

She then ended up getting between the both of them reminding them one had great-grandfather to settle in. Leaving the other to feed his bats and finish getting him together before they dropped Anipater off. Who wasn't leaving until the both of them left the area to do what she reminded them. By planting her self on the newly upholstered, Victorian love seat that stood between the tow males. Awaiting for them to move while the rest of the family entered since they were leaving together.

"Be right back." Evan was escorted out by his father.

* * *

Leaving Thorne to be the source of the entertainment toward everyone in a PG kind of way because of his nephew. Who was in the lap of his step-father Derek who had taken a seat next to his wife. Elizabeth had taken the seat that Evan had occupied telling Thorne to keep him jokes clean to a point. Leaving the guy to lean against the mantle of the fireplace choosing to ask why Evan was repeating his father's mistake.

"Sins of the father fall on to the son." Thorne shifted his hands from side to side.

"Coming from someone who went outside of his own species." Derek rocked Anipater.

"Makes me wonder what ran through my head when picked you." Elizabeth flicks at her hair.

"Wasn't that when you were rebelling against mother?" Vanessa asked her.

Thorne ended up fake laughing at the way all three of them chatted about first time he and Elizabeth got together. Since they did meet what back during their young years in heavily wooden area. A poacher had shot him after being caught hunting without a license or permit during non-hunting season. Would have left to die if it wasn't for Elizabeth finding him during sun set. She ended up drinking from him because at the time he fit her blood preference being people experiencing near death. In a way ended up saving him that day the point they would years later.

"You done?" Thorne asked bothered.

All three ended up looking to curious Anipater to see if they all wanted to further conversant about uncle Thorne. The child liked when everyone talked about how one of his favorite relatives got together. All he could do was smile and happily clap wanting they to talk more about Thorne. Who just wanted to cram a sour apple lollypop in the kid's mouth to quiet him for now. Not like it would happen thanks to uproar of grumpy great-grandfather toward their father.

"He still angry about his youngest great-grandchild become interested on a human." Thorne brought that up.

Got him stared at by three people who were still getting use to calling him family because of his mouth. Neither of them were going to bring up the disagreement the surviving member of their family started days ago. When he was informed during his small visit with Anipater and Vanessa during evening hours. Like predicted, he reacted in the negative matter about Evan choice in a girl. Wasn't picked for him by his great-grandfather like what happen to Vanessa and Derek.

Quickly end for them all when Evan returned to the room wanting to leave instead of put with great-grandfather. Would be backed by his father suggesting they leave now before the great-grandfather decided to come. Leaving them to go rushing out the door discussing about blood collection. All heading toward a different building few feet away from their house. Used to store the different vehicles the family had come to use over the years they lived among humans. had a few ways in like only garage door or regular door way that used a secured locking system. That could be opened by special card key that only members of the family had. Upon opening it like now a range of vehicles from town cars from late century to motorcycles with side car attached. Gave the few family members selection to pick from like now as they stared.

"The mini-van! Mini-van!" Anipater made the choice for them.

Late model mini-van with a faded paint on its exterior had always been the child's favorite transportation. Would be filled up by everyone so they could head out to a meeting point on time. Not forgetting that Anipater had to be dropped off at the home of his birth father with their limited time range.

* * *

Members of the Sukuu family were some what thankful for yet another ability they had or could inherit. Allowed them to walk within the brightest of sun light without their skin tissue being burned away. This is what made them almost human in the eyes of the vampire community as outcasts. Spending their own countless hours during day time living and working among what they fed on.

Like now, as they walked within Julian's Restaurant after just arriving from the Maaka estate where Anipater was dropped off. Making their way toward a reserved table that was put aside for them by Karen. Talking about the mother of Kanon, who happily ran toward them wanting to greet each one. She had been waiting for them by covering for a few waitresses that never showed up.

"You all don't know how happy I'm to finally hear my daughter is interested in someone else they her father." Karen blared out.

Thorne was kept form sating something because of his the heel of his wife's stiletto was stomped onto his foot. Elizabeth ended up ion front of Thorne when he started to limp to from what she did. Vanessa with Derek being dragged along ended up actually confronting Karen with Evan in tow. It was their father who become rather lively toward Karen who did the talking for them all.

"You may call me Lord Galvin Von William," He bowed to her with glint in his eye. "Please young miss tell me who you are?"

"Karin Ushi." She was uncomfortable.

"Moving on." Elizabeth removed Galvin from Karin's line of sight.

Evan apologized for his father's actions since the guy could never act right when it came to woman he wasn't related. This only got the poor boy smiled at since the sight of him was further adding to Karin's joy. Not knowing that Kanon had told both her parents stories of how she watched from this boy afar. Seeing that her daughter's crush was actually breathing person that wasn't made up. Out her arms would reach on either side above Evan's head before tightly wrapping around his head. Squeeze it self was hard enough from her embracing him out of joy started to turn him blue in the face.

Wouldn't last long when Kanon came running through the Restaurant's door saying she was ready. To only be greeted by the sight of Sukuu family gathered her mother suffocating their 2nd youngest member. Who seemed to be having hard time breathing with his oxygen supply being cut off slowly.

"Mom!" Kanon screamed her head off. "Let my boyfriend go before you kill."

Running down the middle of the Suuku family to stop your mother from killing someone you possible want to with. Wasn't easy for the girl like Kanon who ran out of breath upon reaching her mother. Saying through pants that she needed to let go before he went unconscious in her arms. That Karin did worried she may have killed the boy when he showed signs of labored breathing. Leaving him to wobble in one place when he regained his footing after being placed on his feet.

"Thank god." Kanon ended up embracing him.

She didn't hug him as hard as her own mother did since he was able to move his own arms around. To the point he was allowed to place his own arms on either side of her above her waist line. That pleased both his whole family and her mother watching the two of them interact like a new couple.

"What's this?" Kanon had to ask about the lump in Evan's pocket.

This was where she was released by Evan so he could fetch the girl he specially made for her. He was keeping in his jacket pocket in the form of a metal item hanging from a simple chain he was nervous about. That was snatched from his hand by Kanon liking the gift she hoped was meant for her.

"Its a keychain that holds my family's crest," He tried to mumble as he spoke. "Its to let the bats know your not trespassing next time you pass through the forest."

She ended up wrapping the keychain around one of her wrists saying it would come in handy before taking his hand, and turning toward his family. Where she properly stated who she was and her intention with him. Thorne yet again had his foot stomped on by his wife to keep him from speaking. Leaving everybody to greet the girl in their own way while taking in her smiling face.

"You must be proud." Karin liked how the two looked together.

"Very since Evan isn't a sociable person." Elizabeth had to bring that up.

"We're just glad that his fitting in so well." Vanessa opened her purse looking for something.

"Now lets eat." Thorne's stomach was growling.

"I agree." Galvin wanted to sit down.

Both ended up being quieted down by Derek before Kanon noticed her father was missing from her mother side. Not like she wanted to bring up the first man in her life she loved dearly wasn't here.

"We missing someone?" Elizabeth brought it up.

"Your husband, right?" Vanessa asked Karin.

Karin sighed not wanting to state that Kenta was going to late due to him working late at his job. She just changed the subject on them asking if they were ready to sit down and started ordering.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenta knew he couldn't make it to special brunch that would have him meeting his daughter's new crush. Didn't mean he was informed about the whole thing straight from the mouth of his beloved wife. who went on about this Evan and his family interacted when they met that day. Wove a colorful picture for Kenta to image these people would be like if he ever got around to meeting them. Who sipped his coffee from a tilled mug he was currently holding up to lips. Trying to work through the bounds of sleepiness after waking earlier then his usual time this morning.

Until he fully drew him self from his dropsy state of being he would sit at dining room table and stares. Leaving chatty Karin in her apron to wake round the kitchen both were in getting ready to cook. Saying she and Elizabeth had made plans to go shopping at the local markets later on today. Going on about how about how excited she was to make a friends outside of work.

That all ended because of Kanon

Prier to either one of either one of her parents waking that morning she was the first one up. Running up and down in their mini-kitchenette of their small apartment cooking up a small storm of something. Before her mother or father could ask her what she up to she had cleaned up her mess. Before packing everything she made up in bento boxes and tying it up in decorated pieces of clothes. She left in their fridge so she could get her self together since she cooked in her pajamas.

"I hope I'm not late." Kanon ran passed them.

She had spent a good part of her time picking the right outfit after returning from the local bathhouse. After finding that right outfit and shoes she out on with out much trouble until she noticed the time. To her she seemed late by a minute since she had some place to be with meal she made. Pulling her sweater on while stuffing her bag in rush was something she perfected over the years. Before she slowed down to tend to the packed bento boxes she made in slow matter. She ended up placing in her hand before making checking if she had her cellar device and house keys.

"Will I'm off." Kanon waved them good bye.

Kenta could barely wave good bye to his own daughter with the state he was still in as sipped his coffee. Karin just told her to have a great time while she was out and call when ever she was coming home. Leaving both her parents to watch her run out their front door of their apartment as fast as she could.

"Can't be late! Can't be late! Can't be late!" She chanted while running.

She was lucky that today was weekend and a day off she was going to spend with Evan at his family's home. It just she wanted to be their before any of them left for some type of trip they all were leaving on. Way she was moving on her terms she wasn't going to see any of them off like she wanted.

* * *

"Can't believe we're doing this." Vanessa held on to Anipater tightly.

"Its beats being in hiding again." Elisabeth packed the last bag.

Derek ended up dumping a bag in Thorne's arms to shut him up while telling him to get in the car. Both were forced to stay quiet after Galvin informed them about heading off to the vampire assembly. Stating it was time they come out of the shadows of hiding after years of gossip about their bloodline. If it meant them all coming face with face with a community who shunned them long ago.

"I can't wait to see Brigitte's face." Vanessa looked to Anipater.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Ren to have him?" Derek sounded offended in a way.

"Dude!" Thorne spoke toward Derek in warning tone.

Reminding his own brother-in-law to not speak about the reasons behind Anipater's reaction was no-no. Since all she did was settled the urge that latest generation of female vampires wanted. Through research about the bloodline related to Well of Psyche she found Ren and got what she wanted. Even if it meant using magical trickery that made her a variable human for a night of passion with Ren.

"We going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because we got a long drive ahead of us." Lord Galvin dangled the vehicle's keys.

"I still think we shouldn't leave the kid with old man and to baby sit the house whole we're away." Thorne wasn't giving in.

This got him pushed toward one of the doors of the vehicle by Elizabeth wanting him to stop bringing that up. Since she and Vanessa were the ones that thought it be best for Evan and last remaining eldest of their family. To be alone with each other since the sparking relationship Evan was forming with Kanon. Wasn't agreeing with grumpy old vampire that was ranting and raving about it.

"Whose driving?" Vanessa wasn't up to it.

Galvin proudly announced he was going to do the driving with Derek beside him in the passenger side seat. Leaving Thorne to be stuck with the woman and whiny Anipater the whole ride over to assembly. Making the guy wish he was the one staying home instead of being force to come. Ended with him being forced to put his nephew in his car seat while the everyone loaded up in the car. Making him call the child a hand full before his nose was grabbed and honked like car honk.

Scream he made to tell the kid to stop messing with his face could be heard all the way to the 2nd floor of the mansion. By towel clad Evan covered in a good layer of mixture of water and subs. Who just got down taking a ice cold shower to settle his raging hormones after a pleasing wet dream. That had left him in pajama pants with soiled front and in fine coat of sweat with labored breathing.

"Seems Anipater is messing with Thorne again." Evan guessed.

* * *

He ended up shrugging at the noises his sharpen hearing had picked up from he location in the house. Would be passed off by Evan so he could finish getting him self together before arrival of Kanon. Meant leaving his private bathroom the for privacy of his dimly lit bedroom that sent shivers through out his body. That would lose its cover that had been wrapped his waist since his exited the shower.

Exposing a nude form that was developing some form of muscle on its lithe tone that flexed as he moved. Unlike the second towel that remanded on his head to further dry moisture from his hair. Toward a pile of clothes and undergarments that were set out for him to wear on this day. That would be pulled on over dried skin before he flopped down onto the edge to pull his socks on. Followed a pair of slippers before he went back to trying tending to his hair not noticing a bat fly in.

"Well?" He welcomed his furry friend.

Creature was spoiled with piece of fruit in form of a few grapes Evan kept in bowl on his night stand. Before telling him the his family members just left and he needed to check on great-grandfather. On his shoulder the creature would stay while Evan rushed pulling his hair back into a ponytail. Clapping the lights off to his room he would step out of not caring if his closed his bed room door, or not.

Rushing to the end of the hall way for back stairwell that would take him through the kitchen and dining area. Before stopping in vast corridor that had many doorways that led to different sections of this house.

"Why does this always happen?" Evan asked the bat.

He hatred how he always got lost in this section of his own home when it came to finding with door way led to great-grandfather. Seeing has how each frame looked alike to him no matter how everyone pointed out differences to him. He spent a good 30 minutes trying to figure out which one to walk through to find the elder. Led to the soft squeal of another bat hanging from one he was looking for to happen. That allowed him to walk toward the doorway nervous about being rejected.

"Your heart is racing faster then usual." Someone from behind him spoke in low tone.

He didn't let this person scare him since the familiar voice was one he always known from his youth. He would end up turning around to confront his great-grandfather starting right back at young man. Who stood a mere inches from Evan's feet unmoving after finding the young man in front of his chambers.

"There a reason why you look like you been running in the rain?" Great-grandfather probe the boy with his cane.

He made sure to harshly poke the boy's side with the metal tip of his walking stick not once letting up on him. Not like Evan wanted to tell him he skipped his usual normal routine of braiding and binding his hair. Since all he could do was stand there and have a staring contest with his Great-grandfather. Trying to muster up the courage to tell this old man that Kanon was coming over.

"Want to tell me something!" Great-grandfather further abused his side.

He knew the boy was up to something since his clothes were pressed and his recently bathed thoroughly. From what he guessed it had to do with the young girl this young man just started seeing. Meant since others members of the family was away mean me had to put up with her.

"When is she due?" He asked bluntly.

"Soon if you allow me to leave without trouble." Evan knew he would guess.

"Then have your fun on first floor above the waist line since that Anipater is enough." Great-grandfather stopped poking him.

Evan ended up being allowed to leave through right door way doorway that took him to the Entertainment room. That was built like a home theater that was used mainly to watch TV shows or rented DVDs. Led out to the entrance hall where the front door to the whole place could be found. Making Evan make a mental note to thank his Great-grandfather some how after Kanon left. Just he couldn't because the doorbell of front door went off once setting the bat on his shoulder off.

"Coming! Coming! Coming!" Evan ran toward the door while quieting the bat down.

He had to set the bat down to the point it squealing about the doorbell being rung started to bother Evan. Who was clear minded now to answer the door as best be could with out stumbling. That meant opening one of the large doors to greet a smiley face Kanon ready to start her visit.

"Seems its just you, me, Great-grandfather and my families bats." Evan allowed her in.

"Half I already meant." Kanon laughed.

"If you ever do mean Great-grandfather," Evan had o warn her. "Watch out for his temper."

This got him smiled at by her like she was unaffected by what he had to say about whatever mood his Great-grandfather would be in. Since she was looking forward to him just showing her around his home before the settle in. Asking her about what was in the tied up bandanas within her bag.

"Food for us." She lifts her bag up.

"You know I can cook, right?" He was glad she brought the meals.

"Next time." She started to remove her jacket.

"Fine and where would you want this tour to begin?" He took her jacket.

Not like he was give time to hang her jacket up on the coat rack that hung right beside the front door. One of his arm was grabbed by Kanon wanting to know where the kitchen of this grand place was. Pulling him further into the dimly light front hall circling the table that stood in middle of it all. This was where Evan's sight started to spin while his stomached flipped more then once. All ended up Kanon's sight fell upon the wall filled with framed pictures of all kinds mounted to the wall.

First batch of pictures were aged images of Victorian couple with a single female child could be found through out. The adults weren't smiling unlike the child who wide grin show her pearly white teeth. That seemed to be taken in a old themed room because of the dated furniture in the shot.

"Its my great-grand parents and grandmother." Evan recalled the people.

He went to tell her how they settled in the New World around the turn of the century after crisis force them to move. Going on about how the mansion they were in now was one they actually lived.

"That quite a story." Kanon wanted to know everything.

"Well where do I begin..." Evan showed her to a seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Yearly assembly that always took place at an secret location away from the judgmental eyes of all humans. Gave Vampires all through out Japan a means to socialize with each other with out time restrictions or fear of being capture. Since all kinds of chit-chat about latest news in vampire community ended up being talked about. The subject at hand this time around was the outcast members of the Sukuu family made a appearance. Whose were last seen as just Lord Galvin being dragged behind Lady Starlet. That was over century ago before Elizabeth and Vanessa came in the picture.

Here was Lord Galvin with his son-in-laws and two daughters all centered around wide eyed Anipater. Before the six of them could settling in some corner of whatever room they were unwanted attention. In the form of angry Brigitte leading a young boy by his hand toward them with out a care. Since she stopped fight in place before Vanessa and her son staring at them like something was wrong.

"I hear Ren still doesn't agree to marrying of you even after..." Vanessa looked to Brigitte's child, "How is like being a single mother?"

To further rub it in Brigitte's face Vanessa allowed Derek to take Anipater in his own arms before things for physical. Followed by gloating from Galvin about his grandchild's ability over manipulating bats and memory. Thorne and Elizabeth were the ones that actually confronted Brigitte (in sarcastic matter). Drawing attention from Vanessa and Derek with Anipater to walk off.

"What's the little pra...I mean bundle of joy's name?" Thorne looked to Brigitte's face.

Not like he was going to get an answer from angry Brigitte staring at him did like something went wrong. Elizabeth was the one that got in between them when Brigitte started to advance on her husband. Taking over what had to be the worst one sided conversation she was ever apart of. Asking the child Brigitte seemed to be dragging around what his name was wearing a flawless smile.

"Annporr." The boy whispered.

"I'm Aunt Elizabeth since your father is also a father to my own nephew." Elizabeth pulled something from her purse.

Item was one of her home made lollipops she baked and packaged her self since she ran mail order sweet shop. It was instantly snatched from her manicured nails by this Annporr wanting to try the tasty treat. To only be knocked from his hands by Brigitte before it could be unwrapped and tasted.

"We don't take candy from strangers." Brigitte practically shouted him.

Before she crush the sweet treat with her hand to teach Annporr a lesson on avidness toward Sukuus. Child busted out in tears over loud enough practically everyone in the area turned to look at them. No way was Galvin going to be apart of a Brownlicks' drama when it came to his family's kindness. He ended moving them away from what seemed to be now a panicked Brigitte.

"You ever have a child with another man," Thorn smiled at Elizabeth. "I'll send a fruit basket to the guy."

"Sleep with Ren." Elizabeth pointed across the room.

"I'm not in guys." Thorne winked.

Galvin called him hopeless before readying him self when a few members of the Maaka family approach them. Wanting to speak to them about some private news that had been brought to their attention. That the daughter of their daughter Karin had become romantically involved with Evan. The fear of his vampiric ways trigging something in Karin to return her memory would be main subject

* * *

"Thanks for having me over Mrs. Usui." Evan held up a bag.

"Anytime for someone like you." Karin felt touched.

"As long as you keep coming over instead of eating alone with that grump your call great-grandfather." Kanon intervene on the conversation.

Where Karin pulled her daughter to the side to remind the girl that insulting her future in-laws was never good thing. Before tossing her coat at her in rude gesture before gently handing Evan's his own. Requesting he call their apartment after he returned home for safety reasons being that it was late. Before seeing him to their apartment's door whole pushing her daughter along. Insisting that Kanon walk him ALL the WAY to the train station instead of half way because of the time.

"Why can't dad do it?" Kanon asked wanting to stay home.

"Its called over time and I think is about time you stat liking someone who wasn't involved in creating you." Karin shoved house key in her hand.

Out the door Kanon was shoved with Evan followed right behind her exchanging good byes with her mother. Before the door to the apartment was quietly closed behind him with a smile from Karin.

"She's way nicer then my sisters on a good day." Evan couldn't help but reminisce.

"Yeah...well you have to be there when she isn't all nicey-nice." Kanon walked in front of him.

"Are you jealous?" Evan couldn't help notice.

Kanon ended up blushing at the playful way Evan approached her from behind asking the same thing over and over. She wasn't going to answer him one way over another since she had to focus on leading him out of building. Making her regret inviting him over for first night of him staying alone at his own home. Since at the time she thought of the idea was good thing since her mother loved company. Just now she was wishing she wasn't being forced to walk him during this time of night.

"Is there something wrong?" Evan figured she wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"No just releasing something." She sighed.

She ended up stopping at the stairs of the apartment building awaiting for him to catch up with her since she was walking fast. He ended up coming from behind her asking something that made her blush. What his question consisted was him asking her if she wanted to go out to do something the next day.

"Have school." Kanon forgot he doesn't attend.

"Then may I walk you or we can do something after?" He wasn't giving up.

"I leave my family's apartment just when the sun is coming up for practice and after school sounds find." She tried to figure out a plan.

"Great text me when you get out since I do ALLOT of things at home." He reached for something in his pocket.

Out he pulled a small note book clippie top pen he would use to write down his information in form of his number. He would tear form his small notebook and hand to her as they descend the stairs. She took the piece paper from him quickly making note she needed to put this on her phone. Before tucking the item away in her coat pocket before further guiding him through her family's apartment.

"When does your family get back from this trip?" Kanon asked about how long he would be alone in a big house.

"For a few more days then we'll start getting for out annual Christmas celebration that my mother started before I was born." Evan swung his head around.

"No New Years plans?" Kanon hoped a sleep over could happen.

"Yeah, but it varies since my family celebrates its differently." Evan didn't want to talk about that.

"Meanings?" Kanon asked wanting to know.

This was where Evan sighed in depressing matter not wanting to recall his memories of countless New Years with his family. During the years his mother was alive New Years was mediocre event nobody really cared about. Around the time his mother 's affair started with some nameless human that celebrating the New Years began. With a simple feast cooked by young Elizabeth and Vanessa started when exploring their family's ability of taste. Stayed that way after both his sister got older then married and then his mother killed him self. After Anipater was born things got more lively with Thorne picking up the skill of guitar play.

"Wow I so want in!" Kanon liked the sound of it.

"Then you have to bring dish of your own, your own package of toilet paper, and get clarification from your parents about sleeping over." He listed his sister's rules about people sleeping over.

"I under stand getting permission from your parents and bringing something to eat, but why toilet paper?" Kanon that was strange rule.

"I am still trying to figure what Elizabeth saw in Thorne upon marring him." Evan spins on a step.

Kanon ended up laughing at his joke about what why Elizabeth was still interested in someone like Thorne. Knowing the two were completely opposites of each others was something she had gotten her head around. Upon 1st meeting them that day in Julian's Restaurant when her mother had insisted on it.

"I think she drugged him or just married him to feel like a real woman." Kanon shrugged.

Evan ended up laughing at the way she call his sister a prude with boring life since Elizabeth was sheltered woman. That had him started to hold his sides when his laughs just started to get harder. He tried speak each one of his giggles spats that his Elizabeth ran a business out of the Mansion. Leaving them needing stop half-way down the stairs so he could lean against the railing to catch his breath.

"You aright?" Kanon watched his face turn red slightly.

Evan ended up catching his breath when he was done laughing with sore sides and lungs struggling to breath. Had him trying to speak in this hoarse voice that Kanon could barely make out upon listening. Leaving her to take him by his hand and finish walking him down the steps to the last floor.

* * *

Vanessa couldn't stop laughing at the memory of how Brigitte tried to approached her about Anipater. Making Derek guess that some how Brigitte found about Vanessa laying with Ren after what she did. Not like Anipater cared about who was his parents since he was do excited about having a sibling. Even if the child wasn't fully related to him by his mother's blood or step-father's blood.

"I can't want to tell Evan about this when we ever get home." Vanessa spins in place.

"More like you can't wait to gloat." Derek corrected her.

She ended up kissing both him and Anipater on the foreheads before asking what the rest of the family was up to. This got her pointed toward the corner of the room where heated conversation took place. All about the relationship that was forming between a girl who didn't know she came form vampire linage, and a boy who could pass as human.

"When the time comes for Evan to tell her or make the choice to live as a human beside her," Galcin addressed them all. "Then we'll worry."

Elizabeth was to busy having a staring contest with Anju as Thorne was making a top five of woman with Ren. They both had come across during the nightly feeding on what would become a nightly basis for them. It seemed the both of them had the same blood preference and out look on woman. Leaving the rest of the Maaka family to stand off to the side like Vanessa and her husband.

"I still think we need to keep an eye on them if they decide to get closer." Calera though tit be best.

"Why don't you all just meet him alone one day," Galvin spoke sarcastically. "So you all could redeem him good or bad for Kanon."

This was soon agreed on by all members of the Maaka family since Anjua's description of him left her parents and brother thinking. Leaving Galvin to end up biting his tongue for not thinking before he spoke. Leaving his daughter to once more to call their father stupid outlouad a Thorne tried not to laugh. Derek was stuck with informing Evan abut unexplained event going down with out him knowing. Anipater was stuck just sitting there and staring at the doll at was being held in Anju's arms.

"dollie!" Anipater wanted to hold boogie-chan.


	7. Chapter 7

This needed for meeting the Maaka Family

Individual jars of blood for preferences of a Liar and Stress

One doll that houses or has a hunted earth bound spirit attached to it

Pictures of Anipater

Were the items Evan had to gather before his and Maaka family returned from assembly within a week. Giving he time to run around the city to gather everything through what ever means. Making him take in the poor bat while thinking how the dear bat that flew the long distance. From where ever the assemble was taking place this time of year to his home worried him. He ended up placing the dear in a cage to rest up while plenty and food of water would be given it.

Left him to number three on the list written on piece of paper by searching for a storage bin. Its was finding the bin in the mansion was hard part since it was always moved around. That was filled with photos of his nephew Anipater that ranged from sonogram prints out to actual images. All collected by his sisters who taken thousands of them using throw disposable cameras, or other means.

"Maybe..." He looked over his shoulder.

He been sitting within the first floor living room without the lights on trying to figure out what to do. The rare thing about this moment was who sat feet away from him upon a windowsill peeping out. Would be none other then his own great-grandfather quietly taking in the sights. Making Even debate or not think he should ask his great-grandfather for help in finish his list.

"Maybe...what?" great-grandfather heard Evan, "Your usual attending to house chores about this time."

"Nothing and thanks for reminding me." Evan pulled him self from his seat.

He would end up leaving that room heading straight for back area of the house that his sisters uses. Making him try to remember which room back there was his sisters' private study and which was observatory. He wasn't really to risk because of the negative effects of crossing the barrier over doors of the room. Leaving he to stand there within the corridors trying to sort out which room was one he looked for.

To only have his mind put to ease when the squeal of a familiar bat parked it self on his shoulder excitedly. Who was trying its best to tell Evan the bin of pictures be was looking for was tucked away within his sisters' sister.

"Then go tell your friends to lower the barrier," Evan pets his little friend. "Be careful."

Off the squally little friend flew toward corridor to Evan's left leaving him to running after the bat through out the house. Before he had to stop before two missives doors made of solid red and maple wood held together with iron bars. All off limits to anyone who didn't have permission from Vanessa or Elizabeth. To enter either one of the rooms shielded off barrier made of selected bats.

"Well?" Evan called out to them.

He hoped his little friend was able to convinced his fellow bats to move aside and allow their masters' brother to pass. Meant he had to wait a few minutes for all the bats come to a choice instead of compelling them. Before they unblocked his way toward the door way he needed to pass through. Being that the right door it self opened for him by the bats since he been known for opening wrong one.

Leading him into his sister's shared study that was dark room without an inch of light within it. Making it hard for him to locate the bin picture of his own nephew like he had planned entering here. Not like he was up to stumbling around the area filled with furniture that hadn't seen the light of day. Aside from other activities and projects Evan didn't know about took place in this room. Had him questioning him self for the second time if he should even enter forgetting about the list.

"If you help me," Evan looked to the sisters' bats. "I'll give you guys pieces of star fruit."

The bribe to get the bats do as he pleased when it came t looking for the bin that was hidden under a filled table. Being careful of transporting the large bin out from under the item was hard part. Since the table with supplies that would be used to create jewelry was laid out on its surface. Spilling one bead that was made of imported glass or hand crafted from clay would get these bats in trouble.

Who did their best to gather the box on top of them and fly it gently out of the room to the feet of someone bribing them. That lived up to what he had for them sealed with in a plastic zipper bag he been carrying around. He would hand feed them piece by piece from the palm of his hand before sitting down to sort through the bin. Reminding him when he removed the lid how pictures obsessed his family was when Anipater was just a newborn.

"Lets se if i can any of when he was still crawling." Evan dried the stickiness from his fingers.

Before reaching in and digging through the layers of pictures that have had been added since Anipater got older. Making him think the pictures he wanted weren't going to be found by matter how hard dug. To only being cut slightly by a something tucked in the corner of the bin after searching through the bin. When he pulled his finger out of the bin to tend to the bloody finger he reached. Out toward the corner of something that he had damage his finger to find what he was looking for.

Bond together by plastic paper clips with post-its written on it were the pictures he been looking for. A few were sorted through before picking out what he was going to hand over to Maaka family. Before he ended up re-covering the bin so the bats could place it back where it belonged in the room.

"On to blood collecting and finding a hunted doll." Evan got to his feet.

He handed off the pictures he spent the better part of the few minutes looking for and picked out. he now had time to look over his fingers tips to find small paper cuts in first layer of his skin on the tips. Deepest one was on his right thumb down the center padding that had allowed him to find the pictures. He needed to tend to before it healed wrong and left a not so presentable scar.

On to his feet he went with his thumb bent into his palm with only three of his fingers holding it tight. Not like it stopped the bleeding droplet by droplet with each step he took toward front door. Where he had help with is house keys and sweater with out tending to the his thumb. By the time he gave orders to his own bats to place the pictures in place great-grandfather couldn't find them. His thumb had closed up with still a sore tingling feeling when he pressed it. Didn't mean it would be fully healed as he pulled his sweater on while walking out the door.

"Where am I going to find a hunted doll in this City?" He shouted the last part.

In the face a flyer advertising a antique toy shop that specialized in dolls on the east edge of Shiihaba city. That landed right over Evan's eyes when he was about to call either one of his sisters. He removed with care relieved was fate on his side instead of tearing it off and ripping it off. When the idea on his way over there by foot he could collect the Liar and Stress blood for preferences.

Behind him a cloud of bats would follow him out of sight as he adjusted a strap to his massager bag. it was filled with plastic tubing, sterilized needles, and alcoholic pads beside a cell phone and a few personal items. There were two bottles for the blood to be stored in a paddled feature and sealed with special caps. Making Evan thank Derek for having medical supplies left over from his own blood collecting.

" Lets get this over with." Evan took a breath.

* * *

Kanon had gotten the same flyer that Evam had gotten when she was on her way back from school. Instead of wanting to back home where the apartment was empty with both her parents working late. She decided to check this place out and but something for her mother or even Evan. On her heels of her uniform's shoes she turned half way and headed toward the train station. Thinking out loud about what kind of gift she would either get her mother or Evan swaying her fingers.

She knew her mother always wanted a match tea set to use for guests when they visited their home, or a crystal vase for her flowers. Evan she thought about something for his growing hair or something. she knew little about him after just meeting this young fellow when trespassing on his family's land.

"This is so hard!" she ended up messing her hair.

Trying to figure out what she wanted to get two out three people she adored was hard since they wanted to but things both for them. This some how seemed amazing to someone who started laughing about how she behaved. Would suffer her fists of wrath for mocking her in a public place like train platform. Before she could throw her first punch when she turned around to peer upon Evan. He was pulling off a set of stained gloves she thought were smeared with tomato juice.

"I been looking for those large antique cage made of century meta to keep one of treasured bats in." Evan walked up to her.

"You been stalking me?" She stepped backed from him.

"More like on my way to new shop to buy a doll." Evan tossed the gloves.

This got him huffed at while her back was turn to him tightly gripping both handles of her school bag holding back her angry. She didn't want to swing the school bags she been carrying to hit the face of the boy she adored. Taking her sweet time on which to choice first missing when the alarm for the train arriving started to go off.

"Your going to miss this." Evan had leaned forward toward one of her ears and whispered so softly that she started to shiver.

When he pulled away from behind her so he could walk pass her heading toward the forming crowd of people. Reaching into the pocket of his sweater for his bus pass would only be stopped by Kanon's hands. She ended up noticing he wasn't behind her like she thought he was after the pleasurable waves he gave her. When she turned out to be a few feet in front of her ready to leave her to melt into a puddle of goo. Her reflexes kicked in and she ended up running after him like a mad woman grabbing for anything to latch on too.

"I AM COMING WITH YOU!" She practically screamed it.

This made the heads of the crowd around them all turn at the sound of a girl making scene with her boyfriend. Evan was the one that pulled his arm from her hold and used it to wrap around her waist. Had her being pressed against his side and guided toward the arrived train ignoring everyone around them.

"No wonder my sister like you." Evan smiled as whispered to her.

This only put a smile on her face as she walked with him toward one of many entrances opened on the train. That would close behind them after Evan found a seat for both of them to share after releasing Kanon.

"I think we should look into getting matching tea sets for your mother and my sister Vanessa," Evan pocketed his train ticket. "Great-grandfather went on a rampage in the kitchen and broke my sisters' china."

This made Kanon want to ask about how his Great-grandfather end up going nuts enough to destroy the kitchen. to only be interrupted by Evan asking her what the second bag she been carrying for.

"Ever heard of rhythmic gymnastics?" She spoke through her blush.

"Yes, my sister Vanessa and Elizabeth watch on one of Thorne's ESPN channels." Evan leaned back in his seat.

"Well...your looking at the third member of Shinco Public High school's gymnastics team." She started to rub handles of her bags.

"When is you next practice?" Evan asked wanting to watch.

This made the embarrassed feelings that Kanon had flutter away at the sound of Evan being interested in her interest. She ended up telling him he would have to leave pretty early in the morning to supervise. Aside from the fact he would be surrounded by other members of the team because of his appearance.

"Then do any of them like mini-marshmallow, fudge brownies?" He asked about a treat he knew to make.

"You can cook?" Kanon was surprised.

"Blame the nanny that raised me when we were leaving in the states," He remembered her. "She taught me to cook me for my self."

She ended up laughing at the new bit of information about him as her version of 20 questions began for them. Each one about him since he became her topic through the whole ride to the train station for east side of Shiihaba city.


	8. Chapter 8

The Victorian doll made with human hair with clothes made of layers of silk all crafted by hand. Followed by two filled jars full of blood from people who were known liars or suffered from stress. While restored pictures of Anipater tied together with silk ribbon colored blood red in form of a bow. Rested in a med-size basket of sorts that would be delivered to the Maaka manor by Evan. He arrived during the evening hours knowing the occupies of the house lived during night time hours, and now the day time hours.

its just mustering the encourage the ring the door bell or knock upon the surface of the door wasn't easy for him. After being told by his family from their last phone call that members of the Maaka family didn't like him seeing Kanon. Aside from that, he was anxious as heck in meeting the family Kanon didn't know anything about. Waiting for someone to open the front door started to fray his nervous.

"Why couldn't I be home to welcome everyone back?" He didn't want to be here.

He rather have his family's bats doing this instead of standing here awaiting to face people who ever laid behind the door. Since sounds of foot steps of something rushing toward him were getting nearer and nearer. To the point a angry voice groaning about her sleep being disturb could clearly be heard through wooden doors. That ended up being swung open revealing a grumpy Elda screaming her greeting toward Evan. Who tried his best to present the basket he put together him self without fainting or freezing up.

What he got was complete silence from a staring Elda looking him over like he was type of rare blood type. This smile she been known for when something went right for her appeared on her lips. Unlike other vampires who bend under Elda's reputation alone, Evan just stood there and waited for her to finish.

"I approve." Were her only words.

Before she reached out and snatched the gift basket from his hands with this gentle matter unlike her. She would retreated back into the darkness of the Manor telling Evan to enjoy his time with Kanon. Only details that could be made out when she backed stepped were her glowing eyes and pearl white teeth. That scared Evan to the point the slamming of the front doors startled him. Had him turning on his heels and walk off instead of run when thousands of little eyes watched him. In the form of bats that weren't owned by him or his parents as he just kept walking.

Leaving him to think about where he should met Kanon after their discussion about hanging out this day. This was where an idea popped into his head about surprising her outside one her family's usual hang outs. That was a bath house run by Maki Tokitou and her husband who were friends of Usui family. It was how he was going to greet her without setting her parents off...was his problem.

* * *

Remodeled building that had to expend both sides of its business seemed to be good idea at the time. Since the extra business they been getting over the last few years seemed to help them. Leaving the new and old customers to mingle when they checked in at the front desk before going off. To Mens' or Woman' sides of the bath house placed on other side of the front desk.

Inside the individual entrances of either entrance meant for the opposite sex were wooden shelf. Would be used by the by someone to store their clothing and personal effects while they used the bathhouse's faculties. While giving these people chances to socialize with each other while the groomed them selves. The exchange of conversation between those people was always up beat, or cheerful.

All going unaware on this evening of who ended up landed on the roof of this bathhouse's building. Not so quietly since his focused was still rattled from that his visit to Maaka's household. Leaving him to clumsily land hands first after he submerged from the cloud of flying bats. He was lucky to come to a skidding stop that scratched up most of his hands' palms sloped roof. Leaving him to struggle to get to his feet fast enough so he could gather his wits and clam down.

"I'll check it out." Someone was heard walking out the front bath house.

Not like this alarmed Evan since by now he had caught his balance by getting to his feet face enough. He was taking in the surface burns he's given him self that only looked like slight second degree. that would heal within a minutes give o take as he turned his attention to sounds below his feet. Someone was trying to set up a large step ladder upon the side of the bath house in alley area. It seemed they were by them self by the way the mumbled about stray cat running. Around on the roof not knowing that cat was actually a young vampire male here to see someone.

Not in the mood to scare the person who started hiking up the ladder for kicks or to change his state of emotion. Evan ended up pocketing both his hands and going toward the end of the roof edge. Before he knew it he ended up jumping of the ledge not really caring if someone was watching. Making sure he clearly landed in the alley way opposite of one t he ladder laid in. Since the bats that dropped him off formed a special barrier around him to clearly do as he pleased, or plainly wipe the memories of any one who dared peer at him.

"They're isn't anyone up here!" Person on the roof called out.

Just when Evan walked out of the alley way a woman in form of a angry and frustrated Maki Tokitou stood. Telling him to look to see if hadn't been any damage to the roof of the building or ledge. Would have told him more if wasn't for the sight of Evan approaching side of the building. Using change to choosing what type of drink he wanted as he waited for someone to show. Didn't mean he would end up being stopped before he could even start putting his coins in the slot.

Since Miss. Tokitou got in between his hand pressing the very first coin on edge of the slot. Asking if he was the young man her niece Kanon told her about after the last family night she and husband had with Usuis. Not like she was going to leave him be when this interesting person popped up. This meant getting in between him placing yen in a machine to get something to drink. So be it, since this boy seemed to the only non-blooded relation that Kanon had taken a liking to.

"May I help you Miss...?" Evan tried to sound calm even with her face in his.

"Call me Maki,"She just stood there. "No, just minding my own business."

"Then can I..." He hinted toward what she was blocking.

She took and ended up doing her self while snatching the coins form him asking what he wanted with smile. This further startled Evan to the point he had to point to what he wanted instead of using words like he wanted. Leaving him to take a few steps away from the smothering woman for a clear view of the bathhouse. In hopes he could get Kanon stepping out of it with her parents so he could walk home with them.

"One Fanta orange." Maki present a sealed and full bottle to him.

He would take if wasn't for the face of someone stepping first out of the bathhouse first was excited Kanon. She hadn't excepted to find Evan at a place like this since his family had a private bath facility. Seeing him alone with her aunt Maki seemed odd since around this time he be home. That she dismissed so she could save him a woman known for her force full attitude when it came to people. By telling her parent she would meet at home while handing over a basket full of items. Before Kenta could turn over protective father toward his daughter in a questionable way. He was held back by his wife who noticed the sight of Evan and her friend Maki 'socializing'.

"You guys are already getting along without an introduction?" Kanon came from beside Evan.

"Yeah..." Evan mumbled.

"His such a nice boy." Maki shook the soda around when she turned toward her niece.

Idea of allowing Evan to have what was in the bottle Maki held wasn't such a bright idea to Kanon. She ended up taking his arm and insisted she take him some where else that wouldn't burst on him. This was something he would agree with since he just wanted to get away from this Maki. Who would have made a fuss over the two of them leaving early before she could stop them. Karin got in the way asking her if she was up for a walk home like the old days before Kanon came along. This she agreed to handing the orange soda over to Kenta thinking he as thrusty. What he got upon opening the bottle was a burst of orange flavored, carbonated water. That left him soaked in drying liquid that would up being sticky substance upon his being he did welcomed.

Distracting him, Karin, and her friends from the cloud of bats that flew over heads toward their daughter and Evan. Who had headed toward a direction complete opposite of where her home was. With Kanon doing most of the talking for both her and Evan in form of apologizing for Maki. Going on about how the only family she has comes in the form of father's mother and mother's childhood. This would have placed a damper on the mood if wasn't for slight huff Evan made. Kanon would have pressed the issue if he didn't quickly dismiss it with a grin...to only lose.

"I was visiting a friend of my fathers," Evan remembered Edla's expression. "I always forgot how scary they are."

"Your must be close to your family to do THOSES types of errands." Kanon was touched.

"Will...when you have a mother who chooses to take her life over preserving her family..." Evan stopped walking.

This was where Kanon learned the half truth behind why Evan didn't have a mother and why his family relocated. She force him to tell him to tell her every detail of the story until he was willing to full open up about, or willing to accept Evan's vampiric nature.

"Great-grandfather always saying how much my sister look like her if the cut their hair," Evan ran his fingers through Kanon's locks. "It was me who had her personality and taste for ...life."

"He must of loved her." She blushed when his fingers brushed pass her face.

He wanted to say how he had a blood preference close to her own since she preferred blood from the ill, or was like her when it came to her personality. How she was known for selfishly choosing to another in secret then her own family. Leaving a human life barely alive when feeding from them when hungry. Not once caring to tend to tend to crying child that her own or someone else's. Put her own lust for vanity before her secret lover, her own family, and everyone else.

"You not like her at all." Kanon's words shook Evan.

"I think the stream from that bath boiled your brain." Evan joked.

"More like relaxed me." She started leaned her head on his shoulder.

She went on to tell him how he wasn't any where close to his mother then he thought he was. Pointing out how he stayed home instead of going off with the rest of his family to some assembly. Taking care of the vast house that seemed to have endless hallways no matter where you go. Looking after an extremely old man and loads of bats that were pets or being rehabilitated on their own. All among other acts she seen him dong while they were together like this.

"Now," Kanon looked toward a corner store. "Let get you a proper drink."

"Any thing, but citrus flavored drinks." He allowed her to led the way.

She agreed if she was could pay and get a few items for her lunch she had to make of her self tomorrow. This was something he ended up taking over requesting he walk her to school with already made lunch. The smile that appeared on her face before she froze up told him everything.

"Lady's first." He allowed her to go before him.

She needed to gather her self before even taking a step forward toward the entrance of the store. Where she stopped in placed when an ieda popped into her head before she turned on her heels. To face Evan while she stared at her feet the whole she mumbled what she wanted to say.

"If your not going to speak up." Evan reached out.

Before Kanon knew it she was pulled with a single tug into set of arms she was going to be familiar with. Even if his body was still developing for a young man his age as the years passed for him. Didn't mean it wouldn't be admired by the girl being pressed in it so a point could be made. The light layers of clothing didn't stop her hands from tracing the plateaus of mildly muscular chest. That would had her going further if a slight coughing noise hadn't her looking up

"Like what your feeling?" Evan asked jokingly.

"...um..." She started to blush.

"Well?" He turned his head to the side to hear her better.

She just couldn't summon up the words she needed to ask him a simple request to take her out that up coming weekend. Leaving them to stand there exchanging the oddest conversation both ever had.

* * *

"Like I'm getting great-grand children at this rate." Elda sighed.

She gotten bored sitting around or laying in her coffin the house awaiting for her family to come back home. So she ended up using the bats that were left to spy on her half-breed great-granddaughter from her casted out granddaughter. What she found was Evan trying to get Kanon to speak up.


	9. Chapter 9

Great-grandfather wasn't someone who was easily please when it came to simplest things when his routine went right or wrong. Since he found Evan tying up a pretty stacked box lunch set in one of his sister larger bandanas. The dishwasher looked like it was in the middle of a thorough cycle of dishes that had been used. Trash in the bin had been taken also after being filled with all kinds of waste that came from meal within the boxes.

"I see your still seeing that...girl." He wasn't pleased.

"Beats arranged marriages since people within our own community see us as freaks." Evan places the wrapped box set in a simple bag.

"Meaning you'll be doing this more often?" He kept watching him.

"Don't worry," Evan got sarcastic. "Anipater would keep your legacy alive."

Then he left the old man alone with the rest of the bats wanting to stick around any longer after their interaction. Knowing that if he gave him self a few more hours someone would be up to handle Great-grandfather. Meaning he could get dropped off right in front of Kanon's apartment building without walking. Just not happening at this hour because of grumpy old man was acting toward one of his own descents.

"Since he came form pureblood line." Evan grabbed his jacket.

Not like he would stick around for what Great-grandfather had to say about Anipater being the future of this family. Since he had a place to be before Kanon was going to seek him out if he didn't show. Had him heading toward the back door that would be opened for him by his family's bats. He would stepped out of with the door slamming in Great-grandfather's face since he almost followed Evan out the door.

"We need to talk about your behavior." Vanessa walked into the kitchen.

Elizabeth was right behind her sister requesting that Great-grandfather start getting use to the fact Evan choice Kanon. Not like the old man cared since he wanted Evan to pick a girl that wouldn't bring trouble. After he was pulled from a home he known since arriving there as an immigrant centuries ago.

"There is something about that girl your need to know first." A grin appeared on Elizabeth's face.

"You do know about Fountain or Spring of Psyche, right?" Vanessa asked Great-grandfather.

"That it was to help refresh the vampire community during a time of extinction;" He remembered some of the legend. "That it only existed in the female descents of Armash bloodline."

"Your going to want know this." Both had some information to share.

* * *

Evan once more got an extra boost on where to go thanks to cloud of familiar bats like last time. Meant his walk was cut in half along with his budget he set aside for a train tickets he needed to get around. That ended up getting him all the way to front of Kanon's building before he was dropped off. Had him being greeted by the sight of Anju holding her newest doll within her arms. Dressed completely in black and looked like she been standing there awaiting his arrival for hours.

"What is your grandmother's problem?" Evan had to bring that up.

"She tends to take thing son dramatic side." Anju gave a blunt answer.

"Like she did when she first visited my home about her second great-grandchild," He wasn't letting this one go. "She nearest killed my great-grandfather."

"Upon hearing that Ren had relations with another woman of our kind," She went on. "We just never knew she DO that."

Evan brought up how Elda trashed the lower floor of his home that scared Anipater half to death. Giving the child nightmares to the point that he started to sleep with his parents or with nightlight. While leaving the child to think all members of the Maaka family was rampaging psychos.

"Is there any way for the child to seek concealing?" Anju asked after hearing Evan out.

"Let them discover my family's closely guard secret." Evan tried not to laugh.

Both the conversations were cut short when the sounds of Kanon leaving her family's apartment echoed through out the hall. This made Anju jump into the darkness and Evan waited for Kanon to show up. He ended up adjusting the strap of his massager bag when her footsteps got louder. The nervousness that belt up within his stomach would have gotten worst if wasn't for advice. Mostly from his sister after Thorn's half-assed advised turned out to be dirty jokes that revolved around Derek.

Left him to calm down when he acknowledged Kanon from a distanced when she was coming down apartment's stairwell. To only be confronted by her complementing him while he asked her where they were going. She just took his hand with her own asking if he was a fan of rhythmic gymnastics. He had to answer while both of them started to walk toward nearest train station together. Questions he asked her made the poor girl blush from brightest shades of red to dark tone of rogue.

"You'll see everything when we get there." She tried to fight back her blush.

"Meaning I get to see you in a leotard." He tried to image it.

Only made the pace they had been walking out slow further down as the blushed returned to her face. This he could clearly see from the back view he had of her when staring at back of it. Leaving an awkward silence to form between the two of them upon arriving at the entrance of the station. In which she had to release his hand in order to purchase her ticket from one of the machines.

To only be stopped by something in a card case being handed over to her by Evan with out words being exchanged. Before he passed her using something in another card case that solely belonged to him. He ended up scanning to get through automatic gate that left Kanon behind in startled state. Before he could put one step on the stairwell leading to the station platforms he was stopped. By red faced Kanon catching up to him after she used the bus pass given to her.

"Yes I wear a long sleeved leotard in my school's colors." She started walking right beside him.

"Then what's embarrassed about?" Evan asked since she was still wearing her blush.

"You'll wait and see." She ended up staring at her feet again.

Made his laugh about how cute she looked trying to muster up courage to carry on a conversation with him. Before he went on how being here got him out a house he rarely got a chance to leave at hours like this. Going on how about he was always caring for his nephew or household when his family wasn't home. Having little time to see the out doors like he was doing now with someone he just met.

"Well, you're with me now;" Kanon went form staring at her feet to staring into his eyes. "So on ward we go."

Snatching his arm with her own she ended up leading him down the stair well toward the waiting train. The attention both drew from the people they passed were ever ones of amusement or amazement. Others just couldn't keep their own words to them selves when they whistled and made obscene gestures. All aimed at shapely figure that Kanon had hidden under her winter attire. That had Evan ready to rip each one of their heads off with his bare hands if couldn't drain them dry.

If for Kanon's warm presence so close to his raging one as she ended up leaning her head on his shoulder. For the first time in his life Evan had a streak of crimson in lighter shade appear across his face. Not interfere with his or Kanon's pace in which they were walking this whole time.

"You all right?" Kanon had noticed reddening of his face.

This he would have said something about if wasn't for them stepping over a ventilation grate blasting air upward. Since the sight of the skirt on Kanon's school issued uniform was lifted by this upward air current. That gave everyone including Evan a peek at the undergarment that Kanon decided to wear.

Pink bikini cut with rose in the front

Had Kanon pulling her skirt down with one hand as other stayed latched on to Evan's quickening their pace. All the way to one of the open doors of train they would end up walking through to get way from catcalls and whistles.

"Why does that remind me of me of Thorn again?" Evan looked behind them. "Oh...yeah."

Kanon was to flourish to wonder what he was mumbling about as doors to the train closed and they started to move. This was where the both of them split apart by a few feet since Kanon needed a place to seat down, and collect her self. This lasted for a good few minutes with one standing and other sitting. That had an awkward silence being formed between the of them as trained moved on.

"Please tell me you didn't see anything?" Kanon asked breaking this silence.

"I been through worst," Evan shrugged. "There's nothing to worrying about."

He went to tell her how Thorn acted around his sister when in public with her during a full moon, or when hungry. Always frisky to the point Elizabeth had to give in his arousing ways or cool him down. When neither worked since Thorn needed more then first round to get 'it' out of his system.

"He once deliberately made out with my sister on ventilation grate just to see what she was wearing underneath her clothes," Evan sat beside Kanon. "This was just recently."

He wanted to go on how Thorn had to be kept in line by Derek or his dad when Elizabeth wasn't around. To only be silenced Kanon resting her head on his shoulder again with smile across her face. Whispering something about wanting to how it would be like to spend a day with his family. This put a strange smile on his lips since his rarely went on outings together during daytime. This would be an odd turn of events for him when he got back to his sisters about his outing with Kanon.

* * *

Being told that your great-grandson was counting the Fountain or Spring of Psyche would make any vampire jumpy. When your the last living elder of unique bloodline that allowed your offspring or in-laws to act as humans. Then Claive Null Suuku was ready to have a heart attack over it after what his great-granddaughter told him. Leaving the three of them to stare at one another waiting for something to happen. Since they all still sat around the kitchen's counter on stool chairs facing great-grandfather. Who froze what after hearing what both Elizabeth and Vanessa had to say.

"He dead?" Elizabeth asked about great-grandfather not moving.

"Give it minute." Vanessa sat there.

The answer they both were looking for came in the form of a great-grandfather's single finger twitching. When he was still tightly holding one his treasured canes that was gift from his deceased mate, Yuna. As the rest of him was stuck stiff as a board from shock setting after certain words still floated around in his mind.

"What to get father?" Elizabeth thought he could pull great-grandfather from his trance.

"His busy is collecting blood for great-grandfather." Vanessa yawned.

"One of our husbands?" Elizabeth adjusted her sitting.

"Derek to Anipater out to look at proper day cares or kindergartens," Vanessa remembered they ran off to. "Thorn sent for a hunt."

In no way where either one of these girls were texting their younger brother to come home and handle great-grandfather. Since he was out with a girl he started to show a romantic interest too.

"Then we just sit here and stare?" Elizabeth asked getting bored.

"Better then tracking Ren down and well..." Vanessa shivered from memory of him.

"You're too much like out mother when it comes to THAT man." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her own sister.

"When he beds you," Vanessa fanned her fingers out over her lap. "Nothing seems good enough afterward."

"Your haven't had been with MY Thorn." Elizabeth messes with her hair.

Both girls ended up playing their version silent game after both girls in their own ways insulted each other about their taste in men.


	10. Chapter 10

Evan was disliking the role of being a delivery man since he was once more playing one for the second time in same week. All because great-grandfather gave him an increase in his spending allowance. For taking a large wrapped box that held something his sisters helped great-grandfather purchase. To the door step of his newest love interest, who he didn't have plans see this day. Not like it stopped him from appearing before the locked door of the apartment Usui family lived in. Between balancing the massive box in his arms and trying to knock on the door, or ring the door bell.

He didn't exact the sight of Kanon in a pink apron with frills and ruffles holding a scalpel in one of her hands. As she answered the door stating she didn't want to buy any more cookies or learn about god. What she got was Evan holding a large, white box tied together with red bow in front of his face. Instead of turning him away like she planned when she opened the door not knowing who he was. She allowed him inside telling to set the box down on the near by table while closing the door.

"I thought you had business with your in-laws." She remembered the plans he told her about.

"Let's say great-grandfather changed them," Evan placed the box down where she told him too. "...and me wanted to deliver this."

With the load out his arms Evan plumped down onto the ground needing the rest from long walk he took. When he wasn't told or ask about how his day was by the voice of Kanon's mother something was up. Before he could out the question about asking where her parents were he was offered tea.

"Both of them are working double shifts at Julian's Restaurant," She hands him a cup. "I'm going to be left alone."

"Doing something cooking related." Evan poked at how she was dressed.

"Its more fun then sitting around and staring out the window." She shrugged.

Evan telling her to come over to his home on a weekend to spend some cooking time with his sisters. As he went on about the vast recipe collection made up of books and cards his sisters had gathered over their LONG life. Saying how usually he or Anipater would usual be taste testers for dishes the woman were known for making.

"Maybe I should cook with them instead of doing it alone in my parents' apartment." Kanon liked the idea.

"Beats cooking for one since my family shares the leftovers with our bats." Evan liked the smile that appeared on Kanon's face.

Before they could further speak about cooking in general with the way everyone was going between them. Kanon turned her attention toward the large box that Evan had struggled to get here. It was nicely put together and even had a tagged tucked under the red bow with her name. Down the kitchen utensil went so she could untie the ribbon to peek inside the box meant for her. Not once did Evan tried to stop her knowing she may or may not like laid inside the box.

Since she tossed the ribbon and tag aside so she could lift the lid of the box to find a sight that made her face turn red. Neatly founded into the box was a white wedding dress and matching veil. A bouquet of silk crafted flowers in bright colors were found in the lower, left corner of the box. Followed by a note written in old form of calligraphy that had a old American twist to it. Said a few things of personal nature that told Evan that great-grandfather wrote it just for Kanon's eyes

"Seems your great-grandfather is welcoming me into your family in his own way." Kanon tried to sound positive.

"More like lets form an arranged marriage between out family like what happen with my sisters." Evan looked the dress over.

With each one of his sisters a form of contractual arrangement was formed between both his sisters and their spouses. Elizabeth and Thorne were actually attracted to each other after meeting for the firs time when their arrangement happened. Vanessa was forced into a arrangement with Derek after her son was born. Leaving both girls to adjust to their lives as newly weds with these man.

"Has your great-grandfather tried setting you up?" Kanon asked Evan if he was ever placed in an arrangement.

"Yeah around the time my mother had her affair." Evan remember the girl.

His soon to be wife would have been from pureblood vampire family of noble class if wasn't for his mother. Girl was your typical vampire girl desperate to have children and family of her own with Evan. Whose flowing strawberry blonde locks and glowing red eyes told anyone children from her would have. Ended when his mother almost ousted the vampire community where they used to live.

"Lets just say thins got bad to the point were couldn't' stay." Evan sighed.

He went on to say how the items in the box mirrored the items his mother wedded in father in. The way the dress was cut and sewn beside a veil that was made of lace knitted by hand reminded him of her wedding picture. It was the flowers that drew his attention the most since they had age on them. Had him taking the flowers from the box to get a better look at them when he noticed something.

"Yeah these are mom's wedding bouquet of silk crafted flowers." Evan spun around the flowers.

this had him telling Kanon that the flowers were crafted by his mother using wiring and silk fabric. Adhesive and forming of minor wielding was used to make life like flowers wrapped in faded pieces of ribbon.

"First ribbon was from my mother's wedding, the second and 3rd ribbons are from my sisters weddings," Evan explained the layers of ribbons. "great-grandfather most really want you to be apart of the family."

Kanon ended up blushing at the idea of marrying into Evan's family being a positive move on her part. Since the eldest member of her family was already welcoming him into folds

of their home.

"You alright?" Evan asked Kanon on why she was blushing.

"Everything is fine." She giggled.

She wanted to tell him how all her parents could afford when it came to wedding of their own wasn't much. A rented dress for her mother and tuxedo what her parents wore during a small ceremony. The small reception was held at Julian's Restaurant during the say time hours. That led to her parents moving into their new apartment instead of going on a proper honey moon.

"A few months later I was born." Kanon told Evan everything.

"Beats large weddings my sisters had before we left." Evan liked how she humbly.

It just the long face that appeared on Kanon a the sight of the wedding dress told Evan something needed to be spoken about. Upon asking her what he was informed about something that even racked his own heart. That her father's grandmother has just recently died after losing a long battle against an illness that left her weak. Even with her father's mother aid in caring for her father's grandmother during his high school years. The old woman was still was able to find peace after bad blood was settled.

"News came in this morning before my parents left for their work," Kanon tried to sound happier. "I...I"

She was unable to go on when she was over come with suppressed sorrow she's had since that morning. The tears that started to leak from her amber colored eyes just further pulled at Evan's heart. Since he ended up reaching toward her form taking the note from her hands before her tears stains it, and pull her into his arms.

"Let it out." He allowed for he rot cry on him.

This had her pouring out her heart to him saying the funeral and memorial wasn't being held in Shiihaba City. That only her parents were going since she had her studies and school to attend to. Meaning she needed a place to stay while her parents went out of town to morn her father's grandmother's death. Not like she could stay with onyx friends of her family being Maki Tokitou and her husband. Since they had limited space for being owners of a family run business being a bathhouse.

"Then you can stay with us." Evan offered.

He knew his sisters and rest would welcome her into their home if they covered up their vampire habits. Not like their were many since their blood was kept in a secret fridge found in father's chambers. They all excluding great-grandfather stayed awake during day time hours instead of the night time.

"You sure that would be alright?" She was cared in settling in with them.

"We have a huge house with plenty of rooms." He wiped each one of her tears way.

He wanted to go on about how she could barely notice his family's collection of bats or endless pieces of century old furniture. Aside from her not being any of his family member's blood preference. She was going to be fine among them all since she shared a passion for cooking like his sisters and children. Leaving him to guess she could care for his nephew Anipater with him.

"I'll have to ask my parents about this?" She had stopped crying.

"Take all the time you need," Evan assured her, "My family will welcome you."

He went on to offer to take her out for lunch right now since her being in the apartment alone just wasn't right. She took him up on since cooking for one with out a form of entertainment could get boring after a while. This had her making a odd request about being brought to his home for lunch that reminded him about comment he made earlier.

"You really want to try out my sister's coking that bad?" He tried not to laugh.

"If I want to be apart of the family," Kanon blushed again at the thought. "Then shouldn't I get use to their cooking."

This put a smile on his face to the point he agreed with her before he was tugged foreword toward her. Before he could say anything about needing to call his house first was put aside for later. When his lips were forcedly connected with her own in form of what would be their first kiss. That lasted for god know how long since they sat there with Kanon in Evan's arms enjoying the comfort. Until a phone's ringing made the girl pull away and out of his arms to answered it.

Leaving Evan to get to his feet in a hurried matter so he could walk to one of the apartment's windows where a bat waited. He opened the window's pane wide enough so he could give the bat a message about house guest. Off the bat flew while Kanon informed who ever was on the phone her parents would get back to them. Before she hung up telling Evan she needed to gather her own things and leave a note for her parents before they left.

"May I come to borrow some of your sisters' cook books?" Kanon asked him about.

"Better they would let you keep a few since their collection is so big." Evan watched her move around.

Smile that formed on her face told him she was looking foreword to where he was about to take her. He just hoped his family was in a mood to have someone over at this time of the day. To only be pulled form his thoughts by Kanon taking his arm and pulling him from his line of thought.

"Ready!" She pulled him toward the door.

He just nodded his head toward her when he allowed her to led him toward the front door where a note was placed. After that piece of paper was fasten on the door with proper piece of tape and she got her things. They were out the door she needed to locked before they were off.

"What's in that?" He noticed she was carrying a bag.

"Just a stew I was going to eat alone." She knew what he meant.

She went on to say it was a seafood stew she wanted her parents and her self to try if they hadn't gone to work. Since she was heading to his place just maybe could be shared with his family.


	11. Chapter 11

Having a non-vampire being brought into the house didn't change any thing for the both Suuku family. Since Kanon presence was a cheery lift to the house during its day time hours when she arrived. Begin almost everyone greeting her in the front of the mansion to her being escorted in. The inside corridor had been arranged differently with framed pictures going back generations. All set up on a table in the middle of the corridor awaiting to be gazed upon by new eyes. Rest of the area was more well lighted then its usual dimly lit setting to show of the design.

As several different doorways awaited to be walked through in order to find where they led through out the mansion. Like the one that Kanon was guided through by Vanessa talking a word a minute. Not like the girl tried to listen since she was distracted by the sight of Anipater walking beside his mother. The grin the child wore and his own endless string of questions touch Kanon's heart. Would stop when both her and the boy come to complete stop at base of a stair well.

"Seems your enjoying the charm of my son." Vanessa confronted Kanon about her interaction with Anipater.

"His quite a gem." Kanon couldn't stop staring at Anipater.

"Yes, his been a god sent." Vanessa smiled.

She went on how she lived a life of leisure filled with countless man before she and family re-located. It was during the house's re-construction after the land and its rights were purchased by the family. Had her wandering around getting to know street of Shiihaba City in disguise as human woman. Her act seem to work on Ren who become stupefied by her beauty and ended up bedding her. That ended with her leaving him that morning with souvenir of their night together.

"Does Derek agree with him not..." Kanon was cut off when Derek walked from behind her finishing her sentence for him. Saying he was fine with a child not being his own since he was physical sterile.

"Now let's get you settled." Derek took over for his wife.

"Me want to come." Anipater wanted to tag along.

Vanessa ends up handing her son over to the girl after she promised to hand him off to Evan when she saw him. Before Kanon could answer or give a clarification about what was told to her. Anipater pulled her forward so they could follow his father up the steps of the stairs saying something.

"You'll be staying in the same hall way as my brother-in-law," Derek explains. "Do you need anything that you haven't brought with you?"

"Yeah, because daddy and mommy always have the coolest things." Anipater happy squealed.

This brought a smile to her before she looked to the bag she been carrying around since she was dropped off. It was remembering what she packed inside this bag since she been in hurry when filling it. Before she could actually answer Derek a sight of someone stepping out a bathroom made her speechless. Not like she could see any his privates thanks to the towel that was covered up by terrycloth towel. Since her eyes were stuck on a developing body that carried a few noticeable details. Slight view of a 6-pack could be seen if the towel of the didn't obstruct Kanon's view. A upper torso flexed each time Evan tighten his grip on the towel as rest of him was just bugling muscle. This [laced a crimson streak on Kanon's face because her mind started filling with dirty thoughts.

"Evan can I count on you to show Miss. Kanon to where she would be staying?" Derek asked making him self known.

"Runt goes with you." Evan could feel Anipater's curious eyes on him.

Derek knowing his wife wouldn't mind him taking over caring for his son while his brother-in-law spent time with their houseguest. Who picked up Anipater without a second thought telling Kanon to appreciate her time. Disappeared dow the dark hallway kanon ahd he had just walked down to get where she was NOW.

"Coming?" Evan asked her.

She was silently uncomfortable about being left alone with half naked man that wasn't her father. Making it worst for her was the fact she wasn't staring at his face when he started to talk to her to followed him. Not like the view of him was bad since the clothes he wore never really did him any justice. Before she could try to look at her feet to make up an excuse good enough to get another excuse. She ended up coming face to face with Evan for a brief moment that made her blush worst. Lasted for a second or two since he ended up taking her packed bag from her hands, and took it with him. When he walked away from her after securing his towel around his waist.

"You don't have to do...this..." She tried not to look at back side (firm and nicely rounded).

"Since I was the one that invited you into my home since your parents are out town due to death in the family." He stopped in front of a door, "Then I'm the one who should show you to where your be staying."

Like that he dropped her bag in front of the door telling her beyond was the room she would staying in. Before he turned to face her once more and looked like he was approaching him by way he was walked. To only stop at a few feet down in front of another door he ended up opening before facing her.

"Have a great time settling in." He winked before opening the door to the room.

In he went into before allowing the door to close behind him as he left Kanon to stand there and process. She then found her legs moving on their own toward where her bag was set for her to see. Where she would staying with out wondering why she was so close to the guy she just stayed dating. Before she could fully make it to her room she got another peek to at Evan with out his towel.

Revealing the door to his own room hadn't fully closed when he thought he had privacy to remove the towel. This was something Kanon to pull self from away when one of her dirty thought were coming true. Not like she would allow self to see the way his naked body stretched when he reached. For the clothes that were laid upon his bed that were picked through by him. Had him pulling a pair of blood splattered pattern boxers on over what looked like a obvious erection. That had him cringing in what seemed to be pain when soft material brushed against throbbing member.

"Of all the times to get aroused at sight of Kanon." He mumbled to him self, "Why now?

He didn't to 'handle' the problem him self knowing Kanon had the room right next to him and could hear him. Leaving him to take a seat on his bed to relax him self enough so the tent in shorts would go away. This was where Kanon came crushing through his bed room door covering her bloody nose.

Revealing the poor girl couldn't leave Evan to suffer and was trying to figure out how to enter his room. From the excitement of it all her nose started to bleed and one thing went to another for her. She ended up tripping her over her own feet and fell through a door trying to catch her self.

"Didn't get enough the first time around?" Evan tried to sound humorist.

She would have tried to pull her self from his wooden floor if wasn't for the bloody nose she had. Making the girl go red faces again out of feeling helplessness in front of someone she couldn't get her mind off. Wouldn't last long when Evan came over to her grabbing hold of one of her arm, and pulled her to her feet.

"Here." He pressed a fresh rag to her nose.

He guided Kanon over to where he bee setting for only a few minutes telling her to stay put while he finished getting dressed. She ended up doing just that unable to focus on his half dress form. Allowing him to pull on the rest of his clothes to the point he was able to do his hair before sitting next her.

"Are you alright?" He was worried about her.

"Fine." She pulled the rag away from her face.

Most of it was covered in fleshly spilled blood that started to dry up forming a thin crust upon the fabric. That got worst when a small trickle of blood in form of a stain took most of her lower face up. Showing the blood had started to dry up just when she was calmed by Evan's helping hand.

"Excitement seems to be your trigger." Evan adjusted his sleeves.

"You try handling the sight of you with out clothes on." She mumbled quietly.

"I wasn't excepting you." Evan clearly heard her.

He went on to tell her that his sister cut he usual lessons in half because they had to get house ready for Kanon. Leaving Evan to return to his room and catch up on his given homework while getting him self ready. He just didn't know Kanon would already see him naked with getting further into their relationship.

"At least when we have sex." Evan thought about, "You know what to except."

This was something Kanon thought about and found herself smiling too since he was sort of right. Before remembering of how to wipe away the blood that was started to dry upon her face.

"You lucky I keep a box of Kleenex near my bed." Evan pointed out the container on his night stand.

"Thanks." She would end up reaching for it.

Out of the dispenser the pre-moisturized cloth would be pulled out by her hand and used to clean blood away. Before Evan offered to toss the blood covered tissues away for her in near by bin. Leaving the both of them to sit there and chat about the most embarrassing stories that have happen to them. Leaving Kanon to accept the view she got of Evan without blushing at the sight of him when near him. Thanks to simple conversation that had take place between the two of them within his room. Not like she could control her face turn red when she tried to bring up the topic. To only be calmed down when he taken one of her hands and told her to take her to take a cleansing breath. Before she rambled on about how she caught him half covered during her tour of the house. This made him smile and explain he wasn't excepting her to arrive during the day time hours. This had them coming to agreement of sorts about her not staring at his half dressed form.

That had the both of them leaving the confinements of his room to discover Anipater and Vanessa outside his room. The little boy was being held by one of his hands as he barely stood beside his mother. Who was here to reminded them both that dinner if they were hungry was being served. Telling the both of them that time they spent in Evan's room wasn't just a few hours like Kanon thought. Since it was already late evening and the sun was setting for the both of them.

"Brother," Vanessa had to remind him about something. "Finish you lessons if you want the day off tomorrow."

"What does she mean by that?" Kanon ahd to ask.

"Anipater and me are home schooled." Evan revealed.

He went to tell how it had become a tradition for the children of the Suuku family were to be home schooled by their parents. This had all started when great-grandfather's paranoid fear of having his offspring found out. Leaving each generation to hand instruct their in that centuries form of education.

"Nothing wrong with them since both of you seem fine socially." Kanon seem to agree with this.

Before she asking where she needed to go to get food for a now growling stomach she had filled arriving here. This had her being handed to Evan once more to be shown where she needed to go. Making Vanessa and Anipater walk behind them while they navigated the maze of walls and ceiling. That made up the Suuku Mansion that had a few questions forming in Kanon's mind. That she would verbalize after taking Evan's hand and tried whispering the first to him. Would clearly be heard by the person it was meant for thanks to his heighten form of hearing.

Grin that appeared on Vanessa's face when Evan's answered how large structure like this ended up here. Not like she was up to wanting to tell the girl how this was a whole phantom operation. Having her mentally list every human by name they used to relocate each brick of their mansion. How after the transaction was done they erased each one of their memories for their safety. Ended with only the family members of Suuku Coven knowing where they're new home was.

"Lets just say a allot of work went into re-building this place that's not appearing on paper." Evan tried to make a joke.

Kanon was fine with that answer since she in no form was going to push for the truth he was keeping. Suggesting that put in a few more lights or replace the lower watt bulbs with something a little higher. Other then that every thing else about the in and out side of house was good enough for her. Century old furniture and paintings laying side by side told her their was history in these walls. Just recently the walls had been re-painted and wallpaper been switched with brighter print. Glass and metal piece of the light fixtures had been replaced with newer parts.

What would come to catch her attention after she took a tighter grip on Evan's arm so she would keep up with them. Was a single framed painting she seen on the lower floors of the mansion as copies. Except this one had to be the original that to her other question about who the people in the painting was.

"They're our great-grandmother and grandmother beside out mother." Vanessa answered this one, "All killed them selves in different forms of suicide when force to give into social peer pressure during their times."

She go in to detail about how each one ripped out her own heart, fried her self to death by walking out into the sun, and beheaded her self. The reasons behind these deaths were secret lovers each woman had. If wasn't for her son, brother and his girlfriend being right in the hallways as they walked.

"My and dear sister are lucky to followed the same fate." Vanessa looked to Anipater, "I've got him to thank."

"Make you think what you got you self into..." Evan looked to Kanon.

He could tell that the tale that Vanessa spun for her slightly scared her to the point he felt the grip she had on his arm tighten. Aside form the fact the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanon had a allot of explaining to do to her friends about the young man who been picking up after classes. Her friends who were girls couldn't stop calling a 'dream boat' or 'handsome prince' with glazed over eyes. Her friends who were boys wanted to know his intentions with her, or weren't impressed with him. Leaving all of them wanting to know more about him while bothering Kanon about it.

She made sure to share this news with Evan one day when they were walking to the local station. Conversation led to him asking if the lunch hour her school held allowed any visitors during that time. Blush that appeared on her face made him laugh before changing the subject about something. Pointing out they had to buy a few things to take home since it was Elizabeth's turn to cook. Off the beaten path they went toward a small grocery store that had a ding alarm upon they entering.

"Here." Evan would give her half the list.

Kanon had blush grow wider when he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek before grabbing a basket, and walking off. Making to tell her to meet him at the check out before vanishing down an aisle. This left to her unresponsive to anyone who tried to pass her through building's only doorway. To only be pulled from her trance by a store clerk passing by her giving her a verbally warning. This her forgoing the use of a basket since she ran toward the nearest aisle to get out of sight.

What she scrambled into was the Juice and liquid aisle ranged from soda in 20 oz to two liter bottles. Assortments of tea in different flavors in boxes of all sizes and shapes side would leave Kanon flustered. The smaller bottles of lemon and lime juices from different spots on the world made her lips pucker. Everything else would leave the girl confused to the point her vision spins and she started to wobble as she walked. Not noticing she exited the aisle and into opened space about to bump into something.

"Kanon!" Evan came running, "Watch out."

He ended up slightly speeding up his foot work to stop Kanon from knocking over a Peeps display. Since within a few seconds he ended up catching her within his arms by getting in between her and display. Calling her name followed by his slightly shaking her to gain her unwanted attention. Worked after she blinked a few times mumbling saying about to many choices of drinks. Got her redirected by him from peeking eyes of a few customers that only saw him catch her, but not run over toward her.

"She alright?" One was brave to ask Evan.

"Just a little over whelmed from aisle she wobbled out of." Evan spoke while guiding Kanon.

He then leaned her against a bare wall asking her if he needed to call her grandmother ,Fumio, or her aunt ,Maki. This got him a wave of her head indicating everything was going to be alright with her now. Before she lifted her hand that still had the list in her hand wanting to do this shopping together. He ended up agreeing not want to get dizzy like she had done just minutes ago.

Had them taking hands for Evan to led the way between them so he could take her where he was. They moving around the area with Evan carrying the basket and Kanon pick out the items. Then shared viewing the list and who was guide who down the aisles before finishing in record time. Since ringer on Evan's cellar device started to go off just when they were reaching the check out checker. He ended up sending Kanon to check out while he handled who ever was calling. Had him standing in the middle of the store talking to what ever one of his family members were calling.

"_May I know why your not here yet?" _Came a voice that sounded like his dear father.

"Kanon got over whelmed by single aisle." Evan waved at her.

"_No nosebleed?" _He didn't want that same thing to happen like last time.

"That happen from over stimulation when seeing be undressed." Evan hating him correcting him.

After the incident Kanon had with her massive nosebleed from being unable to handle a certain sight of Evan. His family went into over load when Vanessa made the discovery slight blood stains on Kanon. Before her parents or any other members of her family was called about this 'problem'. Evan had them stop before a bat could be sent out or a button on phone could be dialed by anyone. He ended up proving it was simple nosebleed not some over flow pouring out of nostrils. That didn't disband anyone's concerns that it had to be Kanon personally backing him up. Led would have led to a quiet dinner if Anipater hadn't asked about going out later for cheesecake flavored ice. Kanon and Elizabeth agreed to do with Evan wanting to come since he knew of a new place they could go. Everyone else had their own plans that night and forgot about nose bleed even.

"May I go now?" Evan asked observing Kanon being checked out.

"_I am meeting you half way." _His father hung up on him.

Kanon ended up walking up to him asking if she wanted to know who called or even who was chatting with him. This had him bringing up his father being their ride home after explaining the conversation. Kanon wanted to laugh about how funny his father approached him when calling him.

"You should have meant my mom before she took her own life." Evan tried to sound funny.

This got him weakly punched in the arm by Kanon telling him in her own way to respect his dead mother. Not like her attempt to hit his arm left a bruise upon the limb the hit took while her words left an impact. Way he found to silence her was to take the filled bags in her hands before leaning over. Connecting their lips in slow matter that lasted for a few minutes before she froze up. Allowed him to walk away while calling out to her in questionable sense if she was coming with him, or not. Behind him she appeared flushed in the face trying to remember what she talking about.

"Wasn't important." He ended up opening the door for her.

"Had to be." She walked off him and out the door, "Since she kissed me in public."

"Why can't a guy just do that at random?" He asked following right behind her.

She would have answered if he didn't walk passed toward vending machine that served all type of drinks. After sorting out hat coins he had he placed them in slot and would have chosen something. If Kanon didn't do it for him by pressing a lower button twice with a gentle push using her pointer finger. Out of the slot came strawberry sodas that Kanon pulled and hands one to Evan. Telling him with her best smile this would be better then his regular tomato juice in a can.

"Fine, but next time I'm picking the drink." He would snatch the drink of her.

"Better be a Fanta." Kanon started to open her drink.

"You and Fanta." Evan rolled his eyes at her.

He ended up having his drink opened for him by Kanon using only one of her hands telling him to drink up. This he would ended up doing after staring at the opened bottled for a few seconds. Thanking his family for his ability to taste when the red liquid started to glide down his throat. His tongue was hit with combination of bubbly and berry mixture that popped at it splashed around in his mouth.

"Wow!" Evan looked to the bottle, "Never tried anything like this before."

"Stick me with me and you'll try things you never knew." Kanon winked.

She ended up smiling before taking multi swigs of her drink making gasping sound like her lips never tried it had soda before. Evan just slowly enjoyed his own while looking for a place to sit. This had to explaining to Kanon how his father would know where to pick them up like this.

"You know parents and their GPS." Evan didn't want to tell the truth.

He didn't want her to know that his father tracks him everyday movements when outside his family's home. Using their bats to watch and know where the boy is going to be at all TIMES. Leaving Evan to come up with pretty creative lies to cover up when his father calls for no reason, or just appears out of no where.

"He must really care about you to worry so much." Kanon was touched.

"Yes, since after my mother's death." Evan tried to laugh it off, "His always been a little over protective."

Kanon just shrugged at what he had to say and ended up guiding the both of them toward bench. That would ended up sitting down on knowing his father would find them sitting there waiting. Drinking something that one of them weren't familiar with as other tried to bring something up.

"Remember when you came with me to practice that one time?" Kanon asked about that time.

"Yes, and I never knew you were so flexible." He was pleased remembering that moment.

"...and the people who were their." She nervously looked to her feet.

"You mean the ones calling them selves your friend." He knew who she spent of.

"Theywanttomeanyou." She spoke in one breath.

She ended up being told by him to slow down so he could understand what she said in one breath. Out of her hand her soda would be taken so wouldn't be throwing it around when asked to repeat her words. She did as slowly as she could after par taking in some breathing excurses with Evan's aid.

"They want to mean you." She ended up looking down at their feet.

* * *

Evan ended up being found outside the School's entrance after he got a special visitor's pass to be on the grounds. Person who ended up greeting him just before the bell rung was trembling Kanon. She didn't even look up at him when she told him where they would be sitting for lunch period. He ended calming her down him self by taking her hand and using his hypnotic as vampire to calm her. When she stopped look like she was going to have a stroke he turned the hypnotism off. Leaving her to put on that smile he come to like on her as she walked him to front door of her school.

Attention she drew to the both of them spurred up a enough gossip he could hear while they walked. Some put a smile on his face since the comments alone were of a few wanting to show him a good time. Others wanted his phone number to see if he had a blood related sibling were single. Leaving him to think that Anipater was going to have his hands full if he ever decided to enter public school.

"Hope your friends like sharing large meals since my sisters made a large one I can't finish alone." He tightly grip the bag bagging off his shoulder.

"Don't worry." Kanon breathed a few times, "Its not the food they would be interested in."

Was where she was proven wrong by him when her friends at sight of the multi layer bento box. Ended up peering at all the different foods that were revealed in different bento's containers when un-stacked. This had them telling Evan right off they approved of him and Kanon before digging in.

This all took place on the roof top with them all sitting on blanket that Evan put out for all to sit on. Blanket impressed everyone further since it was hand sewn in quilt style that his sister's crafted.

"I'm willing to ask by sister's for the recipes that used to craft these food." Evan offered, "Just give me your email."

A few of the girls would take him on his offer when stuffed rolls and mini-Ruben sandwiches tickled their taste buds. guys couldn't get enough of the sweet bean paste buns made red plum and bead paste. Even the fried pork chop and steak fingers had everyone's mouths watering.

"Say aww." Evan held up a steak finger to Kanon's mouth.

She ended up doing as he said while chewing down on the two layer bento his sister's hand made for her. Her taste buds ended up dancing when she bite into the strip of meat that been seasoned and marinated.

"Your sisters are goddess when it comes to food." One of Kanon's friends started to cry.

Evan thanking her for the comment about his sister's cooking skills that had decades to perfect thank to being vampires. Making him laugh while eating him self how funny it would be if they come out with cook book.


	13. Chapter 13

Kanon had always gotten use to sharing since her and her parent live in a small apartment with limit space. Being the sink in her small kitchenette to brush her teeth and face upon waking or sleeping. Laying beside both her parents in her own futon while slumbering in her own. Having to schedule her favorite shows around what her parents would usual watch and doing homework in dim light. All something she got use to in her 15 years of life in the care of the parents.

Since she started staying with Evan and his family she was given a different look at a life she never experienced. One of them was the whole bed room she was given to do as she pleased in. Adjoining bathroom with huge tube that had three different setting on it while rest made her giddy. That wasn't enough the spacious kitchen she been allowed to cook and vast collection of cook books. Allowed her to learn to dishes to bake and cook for Sukuu family or her self. Watching her own shows with Evan while different flavors of popcorn made her feel wanted in special way.

Everything else was a bonus

Like willing want to help Evan baby-sit his nephew since his sisters and their husbands were going out of town. Galvin was to busy caring for Great-grandfather that had a decreasing health of late. Leaving the two of them with wide eyed Anipater for one whole day and night on beginning of a weekend.

"At least we're getting paid." Evan looked to Anipater.

"Better then allowance my parents left me." Kanon pats Anipater's head.

Anipater didn't really seemed effected he was handed off to his uncle and his girlfriend by his parents. Since the young boy had come to like having Kanon around after getting use to her presence and her cooking. He would have started calling her aunty Kanon if his mother hadn't sent him straight. Leaving the boy to just calk the girl Miss. Usui or Kanon until he was allowed to call her aunty again.

"Hungry!" Anipater had his stomach growling, "What grilled cheese with garlic bread."

"You allergic garlic bread." Evan had to remind the young lad.

Would have led to a full blown hissy fit by Anipater if Kanon didn't intervene offering to make pasta and real cheese. Smile that appear on the boy's face when he looked at her was priceless one. Since he was pulled up into the air by Evan and placed on his shoulders while told to enjoy the view. This had Evan's hair being grabbed by his roots and tugged at during their ride through the house.

"You ever thought about one your own some day?" Kanon casually asked Evan.

"Some day if Miss. Right comes along." Evan shrugged, "Until then...I'll wait like my sis and Thorn are doing."

He went on to ask why she was asking being he got is answer from her in the form of her parents' story. It seemed after marrying after they graduated from high school they got pregnant right away. Nine months later Kanon would be born to her Karin and Kenta bringing them many years of joy.

"This little guy gets you thinking." Kanon reached to Anipater.

Anipater ended up taking her finger saying she had been the best match for his uncle then ant other girl. Telling to her hurry and get married so he could have someone to place with in his near future. Blush that appeared on Kanon's face told Evan she wasn't ready to take about that far. When it came to whatever the both of them started share since she hadn't agreed to be his girlfriend, yet.

"Remember what we talked about." Evan had taken Anipater's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"...but." He started to tear up, "She's the nice auntie I never had."

Being told about only relative who wasn't condescending or rude toward a young child his age. Reminds Evan that his sisters, in-laws, father and great-grand father are the only one left of Sukuu Coven. Urge to want someone else other then people around him wants' blood related Evan could understand. Just to the point he knew the pressure this little child was placing on Kanon. Couldn't be good since she was blushing from uncomfortable state she been placed in.

"It's alright." Kanon swallowed her nervousness, "As long as you keep between us."

Smile that appeared on the boy's face as he cheered about having a new friend warmed both Evan's and Kanon's hearts. Had stayed that way for them all the way to the massive kitchen they entered. Before they knew it Anipater was placed on one of the stool chairs near kitchen's counter. Leaving Evan to get the fell of his shoulders back while Kanon guessed at what Anipater wanted.

"Chicken nuggets and broccoli with cheese."

"No."

"Mac-and-cheese with chopped bell peppers."

"No."

"Pizza with what ever toppings."

"No"

No matter the food combinations Kanon threw at Anipater he waved his head at it or just gave her plain no. Followed some form a giggle about her coming with the weirdest food combinations Anipater ever heard. Leaving Evan to pull Kanon aside and hand her a laminated sheet of paper. Clearly listened food that his nephew weren't and were allowed to eat written in his mother's hand writing.

"She keeps it on the fridge for any one to know want to feed her son." Evan spoke of Venessa.

Into Kanon's hand the list was given that she looked over to learn what Anipater was allowed to eat. The don't list consisted of all kinds of food the child was allergic too or couldn't eat due to his sensitive stomach. Leaving the do or approve list to be quite small that left Kanon with limited by looks of it.

"Vanessa is very picky about what goes into her boy's body due to circumstance of his birth." Evan looked over her shoulder.

He went to tell her after his sister had her 1-night affair with Ren Maaka those years ago it was eight and half months later. That Anipater would barely be born to them during construction of the mansion. Their distrust of human run medial clinics and trained staff led to a risky birth. Would had a 50 / 50 % chance of survival for the mother or the child if wasn't for steps taken to assure their safety. Left to healthy birth of Anipater while human workers ,who witnessed this, had their memories erased. Just after math left Vanessa psychically weak for first years of her son's life.

"We all think that's why Derek and her were married." Evan allowed Anipater to play with one of his hands, "Aside from her being nurse for this not happen again."

Again he had to bite both his tongue and lip to keep him self from revealing the truth about his vampire heritage. Knowing she knew nothing of her own after what was told to his family by Maaka clan. This left him to go with the theory that his family didn't trust the modern medical establishment. Would have him babbling on about if Anipater didn't decide to bite one of his fingers. Before complaining he was hungry and wanted food before started nibbling on his uncle's finger again.

"Do I at least taste good?" Evan asked about the flavor of his fingers.

"Raw chicken." Anipater stared at Evan's hand.

Before he could bite in Evan's flesh one more Kanon pulled his hand around from the child's hand. Telling both that cannibalism wasn't a healthy form of nutrition or eating habit while she check Evan's finger. With no breakage of his flesh to worry about before releasing him and whispering something in his ear. Evan ended walking out of the kitchen toward small dinning area. Where a cabinet that was tucked in the corner away from line of sight any one's prying eyes. He ended up approaching the top half of this cabinet avoiding silver candle sticks that laid cabinet's middle section. Upon opening one of the small cabinet's doors had his eyes looking on stack of books, and plastic basket of crayons.

"It this what you brought that day?" Evan asked Kanon about what he found.

"Just from a 'talk' I had with your sister." Kanon started exploring the kitchen's area.

Evan knew that Vanessa had pulled Kanon aside one day and talked her about son being cared for by her. The conversation ended up being taken over Kanon with list already filled out of activates that her son may like. One of them was coloring books and items in which to coloring in the blank pictures was what caught Vanessa's attention. The second and third were art of origami with colorful sheets of paper. Anything else was forgotten about since Vanessa ended up taking Kanon shopping for everything.

It seemed stuff that brought could be found stuff in a organized mattered laid in shelf of this cabinet. What he ended up pulling out were the crayons and single coloring book he brought over to curious Anipater. Who was given a chance looked over the item laid out before his little hands. Since Evan had to point out to their house guest where every thing was stored with in kitchen. What surprised the Kanon was the large wooden panels turning out to be stainless steel fridge. What laid inside further scared the girl since they weren't usual foods she seen before. This had Evan pointing out what each and every item was for or what it was for.

* * *

It had to be late evening for new arrivals coming in Shiihaba City after so much time spent on bus that rode in on. Making some of them run toward waiting taxis waiting beside curb for them. Others already met with someone who were waiting for someone since they greeted them with a smile. Unlike one person who still stood under a metal canopy of the out stretch roof. Standing outside the row of glass doors the led in and out of the bus station for any one going.

Their style of dress made them stand out of the crowd people that passed this person not interested in who he was. Since his coat and clothes were out of Victorian era despite the boots and single suit case he was carrying. His hand was single wedge that covered must of his face and half of his head while colored shades of blue. The rest of him was seemed strange to any one who didn't want to stop, and ask if he was alright.

"You'll pay." His voice was full of sorrow.

When he did step forward it was toward a parking lot where a vehicle had been waiting for him to use. Just before he could even stepped away from the building he needed to pull out a cell phone and test a filmier number. Name that appeared on the screen before he pressed the green call button was Sinclair. This had his changing his choice into sending a text instead of actually the person with Sinclair as their last name. Quickly gliding his single thumb over the phones buttons was second nature to him now. Since he once did this when answering messages from his vampire lover.

Memories of her suicide alone still tug at the heart that would only beat faster and loud for her. Not like her family was any help when he requested to know where her body was bury or when memorial was. Before he could actually face one of them a whole week after her death happen. The found out they moved out the states for some place unknown that had him globe hopping. Had him here in his last stop looking for last few members of the Sukuu coven to enact his revenge.

"There." He sent the text.

He started to make a metal list of what his fellow allies in Sinclair family would want as a souvenir to send back. Person who had helped him with his quest of revenge was a pretty little thing trained to tracked down vampires, and slay them. Who been either funding or sending inform to him.

"Maybe a geisha costume or chop stick set." He thought about it.

Then he got the idea like many others when he visits other town and cities about sending her a stack made of cherry wood. He knew she would like using it like the multi others he sent her made from other woods.

"On ward." He started walking again.

First place he needed to check into was his new apartment that was in same building that Kanon lived in with her parents. He already knew of the connection between Kanon's mother and the family that wiped her memory. Aside from the fact that Kanon started seeing his lover's last child.


	14. Chapter 14

Evan never liked when people trespassed on his family's land he didn't know or hadn't met before. When he started to speculate it had to be someone new to the area who didn't know better. He ended up camping out like he use to in tops of the highest trees during night or early morning times. Ended with Kanon being stuck with his father as an escort to and from school despite repeated offers to join Evan. Led to her being kept put of the loop about the new trouble brewing.

She got her chance to see him when ever he returned to the mansion to rest, eat, bath and change his clothes. Gave them a few times to just sit next to each other and have deceit conversations with other. Before he reported in with his father and siblings about who this person was. Not like he had a clear description of this intruder since they hid their self well from his view, and were ton fast to catch.

leaving him to resort to more drastic measures

Meant strengthening the barrier the bats surrounding the area him self despite best efforts of his sister. This would give him better chance to find who been trying to find his family's home, and handle who ever he or she were. Just meant he had to make a permanent spot in tree tops some where. Special camouflaged tree house ended being constructed by Derek and Thorne. Until it was done he had to get use to camping out in one of area's tallest trees with watchful eyes.

"Evan!" Kanon was walking through the woods.

She took Galvin's turn to delivery Evan's meal for the night being that she wanted to see him. Wearing a simple sweater that was little big on her and didn't fit her personal style due to its color, or taste. Aside from the basket that hung on her arm that was filled with the food baked by Evan's sisters. Smell was smothered by cloth to keep the local wildlife from attacking person carrying the basket. Being Kanon looking up at top of the trees yelling Evan's name while walking on thinning trail.

She was thankful that path she was using to walk through this forest had been cleared by Thorn. So she wouldn't be scratched by loose limbs or catch a nasty rash when poison oak or ivy touched her bare skin. Lack of insects in form of mosquitoes or anything else that could bite her were gone. Making this slight walk in this place she was becoming comfortable with think about a choice.

"Maybe it's time I say yes to him." She whispered.

She was debating if she would finally give Evan the answer he been waiting for after something was asked of her. Revealing that during a walk home after yet another lunch meeting with her friends. He asked her if she would ever choose to go from being friends like they have since that day. To becoming a couple like her friends and his family beside her own had been bothering the both about. This made her blush like a bride on her wedding night when she couldn't' answer right away. Leaving Evan to smile that day before telling her to take her time ton answer him.

It seemed she was ready to answer him after coming to stay with his family after her family went out of town. Kind matter in which each one of them interacted with her made her heart warm up. She even had a few common interests with Evan's sisters over the subjects of cooking and child rearing. Others like Thorn or Derek were great company when she needed it sit down with and speak with. It was trying to get a hoarse throat and aching lungs from laughing at Thorn's joke was the key. When she rarely got to see Evan's father or Galvin was a rare treat.

"At least great-grandfather accepts me." She could remember the strange gift that Evan had delivered once.

As a smile appeared on her face at the thought of ever wearing the dress something wet brushed up against her. The sleeve of the sweater she wore became damp all the sudden after she passed a swinging branch. She went to wipe it off with her handkerchief complaining about sticky tree sap. A horror-able discovery was made got some on her hand and brought to her eyes to see what it was. A red coloring with s strange smell sent Kanon onto the ground when she become over whelmed.

If she was to look up the red stain could clear seen all smeared over a broken branch that just hung there. Swaying back and fourth above her head beside multi others leading to broken tree top. Not like she could find the strength to pull her self to her feet when fear started to over take her. Making the thoughts of Evan's possibly laying some where with huge hole in him.

...dying!" Kanon could feel her head spin.

Had her falling to the ground with filmier sight of the basket toppled over just a few feet away from her. Contains were spilled all over the forest floor after being dropped by Kanon when she made her discovery. Not like she had time to get to her feet and pick everything up since she blacked up. Falling backward onto the ground when she couldn't take the over whelming sensation. Making her unaware of the someone carrying a cross bow came out of foliage looking at her.

"Your better make the choice of never having anything to with one of them." The person walked around her.

He made sure to keep his crossbow pointing at her knowing of the vampire heritage she came from. The fear of blood sighting would awaken what ever dormant genes that were vampire related. Made it clear to him as he reloaded his weapon of chose with silver tipped arrow made for piercing flesh. Didn't stop him from further walking around her unconscious form interested...some.

"Nothing wrong with test driving you." He was impressed with figure.

Under the large sweater and conservative clothing was a body of a woman in development in his eyes. The ideas of touching her in this unconscious form aroused him in ways weren't welcoming. Before he would act on those urges to enjoy that womanly form to his hearts contain. Noises he knew had to be a search party coming to look for them had him on his feet. Vowing to make the girl below him pay for choosing to love filthy blood suckers before vanishing in to the brush.

Before Thorn came bursting fourth yelling that he could Kanon and she wasn't like Evan had been. He ended up flexing his as he walked over toward her so he would pick her up as if she was a bride. Above his head a black cloud made of bats swarmed in and scooped up the spills contains of the basket. Leaving him to eye the mess that had been made by a injured Evan back at the mansion.

Evan never expected to be badly grazed by a silver tipped arrow that left him to have a severally allergic reaction. To the point his throat closed up and lost his footing upon the branch he been standing on. This started his 30 foot fall from highest tree top breaking branch after chance as he plummeted. Large smears upon these broken limbs were left behind when his body made contact with it. Would start to drip onto other plants as owner of that blood had crashed hard. On the floor of the forest where he would bleed out from his shoulder wound before being confronted. By the person who tried to stick a silver tipped arrow into his shoulder just minutes ago.

Not like this person could press the trigger to launch another arrow when he got a better idea. A average knife had been pulled out and stabbed into Evan's shoulder blade and spun twice. Making him call out and unable to defend him self because of silver flakes floating through our his vessels. Fact he was losing blood by the drop since knife's tops slightly cut an artery in his shoulder. Before the knife could be pulled out and do more damage like the guy had planned. A filmier swarm of bats flying in and took Evan away leaving the person to stop from further harming him.

To the mansion Evan had been take to be treated by his sister

Removing the knife and checking his given wounds over told his sisters a hunter had done this to their brother. It was figuring out who has the wits to come on their land and do this would come up. Would be forgotten when Evan started to show signs of life when his most serious wounds mended. Leaving him to need a few pints of his blood preference in order to get his strength back. This had Vanessa taking him to her place of work knowing she was given late shift to cover the caner ward.

Having everybody else to search for Kanon who didn't know anything about what just happen to Evan. What they found was a terrified girl in unconscious state with slight blood splattered on her self. Not like she been hurt like Evan had been after he found who been trespassing on his family's land. Since she ended up being picked up and taken back to the mansion while bats did the clean. Leaving her to be placed on large sofa by person who found her to rest.

That was where she stayed after Evan came back home after feeding late that night and found Kanon

He was thankful he had changed out his thrashed clothing after starting show signs of recovery after what happen to him. He just didn't like the scars that been left behind upon his messed up shoulder. Aside from the lingering bits of silver that remained in his blood system that couldn't be purged. Leaving him to go through bouts of dizziness or unable to take a full breath when he needed it. Didn't stop him from walking into the room Kanon had been lef tin t wake her.

"You more of the sleeping beauty type then Snow White type." He looked her over.

He couldn't find a place close enough to sit by her so he decided to just sit in edge of the sofa she was on. Wanting to take the sight of slumbering a Kanon in before announcing to her food was made. Knowing if he did something to startled her like she already had been after what she saw. He meant ended up in a hug that could either smother him into her chest or be squeezed to hard. Not like he could object to it since her chest among other parts of her were attractive.

"Um..." He just stared, "Time to wake up."

He reached out with his hand of his bad shoulder in a slow pace to try and shake her awake to hear him. Before his hand could be placed upon her being Kanon's eyes open so wide they could bug out. Before she turned on her side with tears in her eyes sharing her feelings of sorrow with Evan. The smile she got from him made her reach out with her arms calling him clueless. Before pulling him into her arms not caring if her crashing grip on his being that would agitate his scars.

"I'm so glad your alive." She just ran her finger through his head.

All he could do was mumbled his answer about her needing to calm down in muffled words no body could make out. Leaving him to stay like that until a set of little eyes made his way into the room. He small voice made it self clear as tears poured from his little eyes sniffling at he walked. He tried to say how he worried about the bad news of losing his favorite uncle and soon-to-be auntie.

This had Kanon flinging Evan from her arms so she could call to Anipater saying nothing on Earth would hurt her. Into her arms the child would run as tears just pour out his little eyes from thought of lost. Leaving Evan to sit on the edge of the sofa once more where he was tossed aside. To be replaced by some much younger then him whose teary eyes no body could resist.

"By the way." Evan tried to get to his feet, "I was taken to a hospital to get treated."

He wanted to tell her how Vanessa was able to get him to hospital to fed during his recovery from what was inflicted on him. Knowing Kanon would guess he was treated by a doctor for what was scar now. Had her getting excited about after previous lecture she gave to family about trusting medical professional. Instead of not being told he fed off a possibly patient due to die within week. In away way saved them by taking in whatever was weakening their body before having their memories altered.

"See I told you." Kanon held on to Anipater.

"Yeah since mommy is a nurse." Anipater held onto Kanon.

Doubles smiles upon the both of their faces her Evan smile him self while he pocketed his hands. Pointing out that just because Vanessa was a nurse at a never by hospital didn't mean anything special.

"Are we going to eat or I'm eating alone?" He asked them.

He was out one of the doors of that room before he got either an answer from his nephew or Kanon. Knowing that soon he was going to get chased when he heard them scrambling to the door.


	15. Chapter 15

The arrows that were used to harm Evan had been collected by Galvin after he heard what happen. He was relieved that great-grandfather wasn't told anything about what had happen, And Kanon wasn't asking questions. Left him to figure this whole mess after he calmed down. What he gathered and was told about he was reminded of only one person who could have done this.

"Sid!" He whispered a human name.

He knew that name since it was the name of his wife's human lover back when she was still living. Remembering that person was never easy for Galvin because bad memories that came with Sid's name. Made his psychical reflexes lash out crushing arm rests of chair he been sitting on. Leaving him to destroying the chair and floor under his feet completely upon leaping from it. To only land near anchored shelf attached to a wall filled with pictures of his family.

"My dearest." He reached toward a oldest picture of them all.

A painting of his wife he done him self hung in middle of cluster of pictures that only held her. Each one was taken from turn of turn century by the latest form of image capture at the time. The way her face looked in each one hadn't changed no matter the style she wore through each framed image of her.

"If only he hadn't taken you from me." He reached told the picture.

His hand traced the glass that separated his painting from his fingers before someone else entered the room. It was a woman around his height only three inches smaller then him. Her hair and eye coloring were fake as rest was completely naturally as she made her known. Wearing nothing but one of his shirts with barely a buttons done up asking if he was coming back to bed. He ended turning sharply on his heels unfastening his pants baring his fangs.

"Undress now and get ready to be unable to walk for a week." He made it clear that she was going to get ridden.

Smile on her face mirrored that of someone enjoying a potent drug for the first time in pleasurable matter. Since she watched the tailored slacks drop around his ankles revealing his lack of undergarment. He stepped out of so he could make his way to her unbinding his hair. Away the plastic tie he used to hold his locks in places was tossed while his eyes turned blood red. Only thing he could make out was woman's complementing on how well endowed he was.

"You should of heard what my wife use to say." He approached her.

She ended up casting off his shirt before being taken in strong arms in rough matter that further aroused her. Before being carried over to a bed made for 10 at a in-human pace she didn't noticed. Since she thrown onto a made bed and then pounced on fully pinned under wall of muscle.

"Say my name.." Galvin growled.

Just when the first two syllables of his name were pronounced her lips were captured by his. Distracting her from when she was penetrated by him skipping foreplay all together. After he buried him self deeply within her the pain was canceled out when she embedded her hands in to his back. Followed by her screaming his name as loudly as she could when thrusting began.

* * *

"COME ON!" Thorn yelled.

He couldn't take another moment female escort being used as a sexual play thing by Galvin at this time of night. Making him unable to fully focus on the work he been doing since sun set. Not like he wasn't getting any help in the form of Evan and Kanon acting as his assists with little things. Kanon didn't have school the next few days due to a staff holiday taking place. Left her without much to do or a place to go during the day time hours.

Leaving her to seek out some type of work that wasn't coming from Julian's Restaurant, Friend's of the family, or local neighbors. The only tasks she could find had come from Evan's family members. Not like she was going to disagree with the simple income of helping Derek or Thorn out. This meant she had to work during the night time hours just to have something to do. Beside her Evan would be there working with her since he was use to this kind of work.

"I hope this isn't bothering you?" Evan asked Kanon.

Got him a simple kiss on his cheek before she whispered something into his ear about everything being alright. Before she returned to her own task at hand that had her brushing a stuffed animal. This creature that had gone through the taxidermy process thanks to Thorn in a natural position. On a freshly sawed off branch had been treated to keep its natural look, and used as platform for the animal.

"Gives me this sense of being apart of your family." Kanon smiled.

She ended up being kissed by him once more upon his cheek while switching sides to finish brushing. Before moving on to help Evan using a small vacuum with its hose attached and being used. On the end of this hose was a brush nuzzle that was being used to comb through the creature's fur. Being manly used by Evan going over spots that Kanon had brushed over.

"Good job." Thorn liked what they were doing, "Makes me think Galvin's sexual screaming isn't bothering you."

Evan had come to get use to his father's one night stands with call girls brought over to the house. To fill in the void of his father's heart that once belonged to his deceased maternal mother. These mortal girls were the kind that never gave way their location after being ridden roughly. Would always arrive or leave the house in quiet matter in which they came by Derek hand.

Kanon on the other hand was still adjusting to the point she started to look for answers why Galvin did this. The only answers she got came from Evan's sisters telling her this was father's way grieving. Going on how the girls only filled his sexual need when ever he had bouts of morning for his wife. Evan's Great- Grandfather wasn't any help when she asked him about why his son-in-law did what he did. He just said that Galvin's blood preference being lust and needed to sated. Thorn and Derek couldn't give her much when she also asked them.

"You guys hungry?" Elizabeth asked from doorframe of the kitchen, "Because I've got freshly made jerky for anyone."

"Don't give them to much since I got to package it and ship it out." Thorn watched Evan and Kanon run off.

Not like either one cared about one of many things Thorn usual packaged up and sent to people in the world. Since both had been working beside him for hours on end with out snack break. When the offer was made by a woman who been cooking since sun down then it was taken by them.

"We have deer and others for you to pick from." Elizabeth shows what laid on counter.

Strips of meat that had been rubbed in a special powder mixture and placed in special structure. That was located outside the house and filled with metal racks that would be used by Elizabeth or Vanessa. To dry up the meat strips that come from whatever beast that Thorn kill within their forest.

"What's the other meat?" Kanon asked Evan.

He didn't want to tell her knowing she would turn down wanting to taste it while he handed her a strip. Telling her some it was wild boar or some type of squirrel plucked from forest floor. This had her staring at what he handed to her for minutes on end as Evan started to eat.

"Want to try something else?" Elizabeth asked knowing Kanon wasn't eating it.

"..yeah..." Kanon just stared at what laid in her hand.

"Here." Elizabeth switch what Kanon held with deer.

Kanon started to nibble on this piece of meat relieved she wasn't going to eat a furry little creature. Had her wondering once more what the they did with every other pair of the animal they kill. This was soon answered by Derek coming in from the basement's kitchen entrance removing an apron. Complaining about how he was coming to hate skinning or persevering organs. To only be silenced when Elizabeth pointed out the two teenagers in the room.

"Will?" He seemed to be asking them about jerk both were eating.

"Spicy and smoky." Evan looked to Kanon.

She could on nod her head in her means of agreeing with Evan since she was not taking bigger bites. This made Elizabeth tell Derek her new mixtures on whatever rub was better then his. Not like he cared since he removed his bloody soaked smock telling he was done for the night.

"Then I am stuck packaging these my self?" Elizabeth would watch him walk off.

He ended up pointing to Kanon and Evan beside the filled counter calling them her extra hands. This got him stared by her like he done something wrong before he walked of ignoring her glares. Kanon ended up staring at Evan as she swallowed a mouthful of jerky when he gave their answer.

"We'll do it." He leaned back on the counter, "Beats sitting around and listening to dad..."

Kanon was for it since watching a movie with loud noises coming from the upper floors was disturbing. Listening to music or music video on Evan's laptop was pointless since loud screams were drained out. Not like she could do any homework since she hadn't gone to school or had friends to hang with. Leaving her and Evan to be sat down at counter with gloves being handed to them.

"You are to be three of these to this bag that I'll vacuum pack before label it put on." Elizabeth shoes them what to do.

She made sure to quickly braid her long hair into signaler braid she placed in a bun that impressed Kanon. Since Elizabeth did it all in 0 to 5 minutes before pulling gloves on to show them whole process.

"Just make sure to not hurt your self as you do this." Elizabeth further instructed .

She ended up spending the next few hours watching Kanon do what was showed as Evan worked solo. Not once did the girl mess up like Elizabeth thought she would during those first few hours. Before Elizabeth could start sealing away the bagged jerky pieces Evan had done while she was supervising her. She had to answer her about how Evan's family got this business to work for them.

"w w w. outdoorwonders. c o m." Elizabeth told Kanon.

She went on to show the girl what she spoke of in form of her smart phone's internet feature being used. Showing the girl the website sight up by a human company them compelled to set up for them. They took over maintenance of the website after altering the human's memories of its creation.

"People order from out many categories." Evan took over explaining for his sister.

Elizabeth just smiled basically while quietly telling them to get back to work since they had orders to fill. Kanon slightly blushed when she had been left alone by Elizabeth to start bagging everything her self. Evan stopped doing his own bagging and started to help her with her own stock.

This acted as a distraction from the noises that Galvin and his bed mate had been making for some time. Giving the 3 of them a moment of peace because noises stopped for a minutes and someone entered the kitchen.

"Galvy...didn't tell me their be others." The person revealed them self to be the Galvin's bedmate wearing one of his shirts.

The fresh bite mark on her neck told Elizabeth the woman father took his meal for the night. Most of let the woman take a break after the endless rutting just put her through for pass hours or so.

"I'm one his daughters and these two are his young charges." Elizabeth stayed put as woman walked from door way.

"Meaning?" The woman stared at Evan and Kanon like they done something wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Thought of a human woman marrying their father wasn't a pleasing feeling for anybody in Sinclair coven could stand. Since the woman's first order of business was to send Evan to boarding school. Then send away both of Galvin's daughters and son-in-laws from the mansion. Great-grandfather would be placed in a secured nursing home on other half of the globe. Bat problem she called it would end after the rats with wings go byebye after a exterminator got rid of them. Leaving the woman to completely remodeled the large house in bright colors and mordent furniture. Visions of taking over the Lady of the House position made her giddy like a school girl. Since the house warming party she wanted to throw was already being planned.

Would happen if Galvin hadn't found out through one of his bats how she treated his son, Kanon, and one of daughter one night. After using her like he wanted when she returned to him. He ended up dismissing her by wiping her memory of the mansion location before sending her away. Shower he took was more cleansing away the woman smell and anything else she left on him. Before pulling on what ever clothing and shoe wear he could find. Before rushing out his chambers to see what mental damage that woman left on his son.

"In no way was I going marry another," Galvin greeted Evan. "Your mother was always enough for despite her taste playthings."

Evan and Kanon had been in middle of making plan for the next day of possibly swinging by her family's apartment. All in the confinements of the one of the sitting rooms that family used. Munching on dried squirrel meat and herbal tea blend given to them by Elizabeth before she turned in. To have their private chat interrupted when Evan's father busted into the room.

"Um..." Kanon felt a weird awkward, "I am going to be!"

On to her feet she would go in shy matter when the strange tension filled the air she couldn't describe become smothering. Before she knew it she was heading out the door leaving Even. Not once did she stop when he quietly called out to her to wait for him or at least stay.

"Damn it!" Evan looked to his father, "This about the slut bag you were 'doing the deed' with or you just want to spend more time with me?"

He ended up being silenced when his father kneeled down to his level and embraced the boy. Making sure to use his full strength as a vampire to express how his admiration for the boy. Before actual tears started to spill from his eyes when he verbally expressed his feelings.

"I only have 'relations' with those woman like that because I miss the intimate closeness I shared with your mother," Galvin just held Evan. "Makes you think how pathetic your old man is?"

Evan was to distracted by the smell of soaps that came from his father's body and freshly washed clothes. Making him guess his sisters started using their home made laundry and body soap. It seemed they made father start using them when both couldn't take the chemical smells any longer.

"I would never put them in front of a family I dearly adore." He just held on to Evan.

He started to share the news how he was told be was going to be a father three times over. Each time he was told personally by his deceased wife of those three times he was to be a father. That joy tightly gripped his heart like it was now with his youngest son being held in his arms.

"That I already know!" Evan tried to speak through grasping breaths.

Galvin ended up releasing his son why the sight of a blue face he had didn't agree with the man. Allowing Evna to stumbling form his father's vice hard grip taking in large amounts of air. Seeking a place to seat when the his vision was blurred about and balance was of an inch. That came in the form of a cushion chair Galvin pulled from the hallways using his in-human speed.

"I always forgot I lose control of my strength when I embrace the last treasure she left behind." Galvin kneeled down to Evan's eye level.

Evan ended up asking a question that made Galvin pondering if after his birth was when his mother started to cheat, or if he wasn't even his father's child at all. That would have formed doubt in both their eyes if wasn't for Galvin's stubborn streak. Since he wasn't going to admit openly that his son may not be his son. By telling the person the question came from to never think that as he pat his head.

This was where Evan stated despite his family's humanistic traits like being able to walk in sunlight, and able to taste actual food. He some how felt that maybe he wasn't 100 % what his father and other family members were. This was something that came up recently after Kanon's maternal grandparents appeared. Telling them Kanon was half-vampire and maybe sterile with no means of having children

"You are a full pledge vampire and MY SON!" He articulated the last part in his loudest voice.

"...but her affair started around that time." Evan spoke in a quiet tone looking away from his father.

"Truth is your mother's affair started after she gave birth to you," Galvin hatred remembering the details. "She started to feel detached from a family she so desperately wanted due your great-grandfather."

Recalling the pressure the younger version of him and his wife went through to keep them selves hidden. Among a human population while needing to create a male heir to take his seat when he dead. After century and half of girls being born Evan calm along relieving the tension.

"She left me and your sisters raise you while mother started to wander," Galvin found a seat near Evan. "Think since her responsibility to use was over...she could start to play."

Galvin went to share he wasn't surprised about his wife started seeing someone else since that's how it was. In in the Sinclair family among the woman who married into or were born into Coven.

"I've come to be very relieved that your sisters haven't inherited your mother's cheating ways," Galvin thought of Anipater. "Since Vanessa made it clear to be that she only slept with Rin in order to have my grandson."

Evan started to laugh at the memory of when pregnant Vanessa told all of her purpose of having Anipater. Some how the weight he been carrying around upon his chest since doubt settled in. To have the mood lighten by his father telling him to turn in since he wanted to take Kanon and him somewhere. The next day during the day time hours after they helped Thorn ship everything off.

"I'll clean up here and since its my turn to baby sit Anipater tonight." Galvin smiled at the thought.

He been looking forward to spending more time with his grandson after stewing in his own depression. Thinking that it was time he got over his broken heart and spending time alone. Knowing his grandson was going to need someone to show him the way of their coven upon getting older. Since great-grandfather had become a shut-in who rarely got out now a days. Left him to fill in for the old man who now looked to Anipater as nothing more another heir.

Up and out of the room Evan went taking the last of the squirrel jerky with him since Kanon was just warming up to it. Making sure to not drop a piece that was all set up on a plate. He carried singled handedly out of the room when he made his way toward stairwell in front half of the mansion. He climbed to the second floor of the house before navigating the maze. To find the hallway of the house he called his own while Kanon was called it her 2nd home.

"Kanon!" He called out.

He ended up approaching the occupied room that Kanon had been placed in after coming to live here. When he didn't get an answer from her like he usual did he ended up reaching out and knocking. The slight muffled noise he got from other side after his soft knock sounded like a answer. With a turn of the knob he used to open that door and step in to her room.

What he saw froze him in his place in between the opened door frame

Since just a few feet away from him beside a made up bed plush bed stood Kanon half dressed. She looked to be changing into her short pajama outfit by starting to first remove upper parts of her clothes. This left her to shed her button up shirt with pink shades as plaid. That laid on the bed while her matching bra was unfasten and would be pulled away from her. Just when she started to unzip her skirt that was when Evan made his way into the room.

Where he was now getting a eye full of VERY topless Kanon that placed him into a state of minor shock. Since he was able to set the plate he been carrying on the near by top of chest or draws. Before slowly turning away and walking out the door as if he was turned into a robot. Allowing the door to close behind him as he retreated to his room in which he had a nose bleed of his own.

* * *

"You sure?" Elizabeth asked as she looked to her own covered chest.

"Don't make me repeat it." Evan stares before him.

"Now I really want her as a sister-in-law." Thorn smirked.

Derek called him clueless while he tried to get a sleepy Anipater to eat pieces of his own banana. Vanessa was putting together a breakfast trey that Galvin would end up taking to great-grandfather. Only thing on that trey was a jar filled with great-grandfather's blood preference and single glass. A stack of napkins land between the glass of jar while a vased rose was set of to the side.

"You know all he'll do id forgo the cup and just down the contains of the jar like greedy child. " Vanessa warned her sister.

"At least he drink it." Derek mumbled.

Te others being silent when Kanon entered the kitchen area with quiet hello before Galvin came from behind her. He ended up bowing down to whisper something in Kanon's ear that made her blush. Before pulling away from her telling all how a beautiful morning it was with whistle. Making his way toward counter area where his daughters greeted him with joint greetings. A smile appeared on his face told both girls something last night happen that brighten him up.

"This is where I leave you all to tend to our elder." He look to the trey.

He ended up only taking the Jar knowing just like Vanessa that great-grandfather stop using glasses. This had him brushing pass Kanon telling her to try drinking fresh tomato juice when she got the chance. Wink from him had her blushing at the sight him winking single eye at her. Leaving her to be stared at by everyone forming an awkward tension between her and everyone else.

"The first time I moved into this house after marrying Elizabeth back when we still in the states," Thorn smirked at memory he was recalling. "I didn't know the lay out so well back and then ended up walking in on Vanessa breast feeding Anipater."

He went on to hold to melons to his chest saying how big her bust had gotten from the lactation. Derek had to cover his own son's eyes telling Thorn to cut out the perverted antics before he addressed Kanon.

"I walked in on naked Elizabeth in the shower mistaking her for Vanessa at aroused state of being one night," Derek blushed at the memory. "I couldn't tell it was Elizabeth due to the steam that built up in the room. Until I had shed my own clothing and joined her in the shower stall and found who she was really."

Derek ended up being punched in his own shoulder by Thorn reminding him his wife was a 10+. This got him a eye roll from Derek who hand was removed from his son's eyes by his son. Who said he use to take lots of baths with his parents when he was younger with his clothes on. Going on about how he always started these splash fights or sprayed liquid soap everywhere. Giggling to point Derek was able to plop chuck of banana into his little mouth.

"Now chew or no chocolate milk." Thorn tapped the kids nose.

Down went one of the melons that Elizabeth stabbed with a knife narrowly missing the center of Thorn's hand. Weird smile that was placed upon her face told him to shut up and eat his food. Evan was the one that left his filled plate to confront Kanon about what happen last night.

"If you want me to take you to you parents' friend place..." He offered to ride her some where else.


	17. Chapter 17

Being offered to be taken home over something Kanon wasn't comfortable with ended up being turned down. Since she found her self recalling when she first arrived into house and saw Evan in a towel. Trying to put that scene into words was hard doe something how comfortable with bare form. Like her self when turned red in the face and started to choke on own words. Eyes of Evan's family staring at her made the girl further become scared about speaking of the memory.

Not like she would have fill for her knees to give out on her because of fear started fluttering her gut. Since Vanessa ended up taking her by her hand and guides her to a seat by counter ledge. Elizabeth was placed a steaming cup of raspberry blended chai tea for her in up and saucer.

"There is nothing to be embarrass about." Elizabeth offered her sugar and cream.

"You remind me of my wedding night." Vanessa sighed happily from that memory.

Both woman took over the conversation that their husbands had started trying to make the girl calm down. Evan was ended up being handed his nephew by Derek when his and Thorn decided to leave the room. Leaving only five of them to take up the massive space that made up a kitchen and dinning room area.

"You joining us or going to follow father to see great-grandfather?" Vanessa asked her Evan.

"Want aunt Kanon!" Anipater looked toward her.

Evan ended up walking back to his place at the counter being in the form of a metal stool beside Kanon's seat. Had him having Anipater on his laid the would time listening to what his mother and other aunt had to say. Meant he was allowed to picked from a three leveled trey of finger sandwiches and pantries. That even Kanon and Evan were allowed to taste when tea was given to Evan.

"Everything is made from a family recipe." Evan took hold of his cup.

"Porcelain cups we're servicing your tea are our family heirlooms." Elizabeth poured her self a cup.

Kanon as gently as she could ended up grasping the handing of the hand in careful matter she lifted to her lips. The hand painted details on the cup told her how important old this simple dish set was. When the liquid that seeped passed her lip into her mouth made her taste buds dance. Made her look up from the cup she been staring into when drinking down the her first cup.

"We wish we could give your the recipe, but... " Both Vanessa and Elizabeth looked to her and had Evan before they both looked away.

"Meaning I get another aunty!" Anipater happily squealed.

Kanon ended up looking right at Evan when he was refilling his own cup with half a chocolate bar sticking out of his mouth. Gave him chills in most uncomfortable that ran up and down his spine while hairs on back of neck stood up. Leaving him to slide back into his seat and found Kanon staring at him.

"I do something wrong?" His sight shifted between his sisters and Kanon.

Anipater was to busy munching the other half of the chocolate bar that was broke off for him by Evan. He wasn't going to but in with his usual non -sense of words that were always had a positive out come. Led to Kanon reaching up and placing one her hands over one of Evan's shoulder. Where a liner scar of worst kind laid under the sleeve of the shirt Evan was currently wearing.

"It healed quite nicely after they sewed it up." Evan knew what going through Kanon's mind.

"He only twitched when asked about needing a transfusion." Vanessa tried not to laugh.

"I don't like needles." Evan grumbled.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the way Evan was making light of his fear of being pricked by a narrow piece of metal. Not caring if she wanted to tell of two cancer stricken patients were fed from. By Evan just so he could regain his lose strength and heal the his damaged joint.

"The intruder?" Kanon asked about he person who did this.

"We were only able to find the metal tipped arrows he has used so far." Vanessa turned his stove off.

Elizabeth picked up a pad of paper that had a list of food that laid out on the multi level trey that had been chosen, or not. Some had check and minus marks next to words in her hand writing Evan observed. Would have asked him about if wasn't for what sat in lap asking if he try a sip of his tea. Telling a small child like Anipater meant his little hands reaching up and taking holding of Evan's hand, and tug.

"Want tea! Want Tea! Want Tea!" Anipater chanted.

This had Kanon completely forgetting about the Evan's scar and how she had found him since she ended up acting quickly. Since she took one of finger sandwiches removing bread layer she would dip into her own tea. Hand over to Anipater telling him their as nothing ton worry about as he ungripped Evan's hand. He could took hold of moisture cookie piece that had been presented before him. Shoving in his mouth with smile as Evan thanked her for saving him losing his hair.

"Yummy!" Anipater loved the taste/

Got him pat on the head form his mother while Elizabeth laid out to plates of bacon, eggs, and toast cover in cheesy. Pieces of fruit that were freshly cut replaces the multi later trey while tea cups stayed with refills allowed.

"A proper meal for the both of you for what father has in store for your two later on today." Vanessa winked at them.

This had Evan asking Kanon when her parents were coming back from her great-grandmother's funeral on her father's side. Aside from wanting to know when her school's holiday was going to be over. Leaving an answer the both didn't want to hear from Kanon's lips when she shrugged afterward.

"Eat up because the bacon was cut for the meat Thorn killed him self." Vanessa was biting off a piece her self.

"Makes me relieved that these woods had so much wild life." Elizabeth chimed.

She didn't want to go into how she and her husband using their vampire gifts perused certain people into landing this land over. Aside form gaining hold of all the rights that kept construction of any kind to par take on land. It was filing the right paperwork and permits was the hard part for them since it took place during day time. It left them to use their charm and human traits when arrived at the proper offices for everything to be filed. After that was all done with a months time before the mansion's relocation. It allowed the pair to create a map of the city willing settling their own bats in.

"It was working around the countries land ownership and natural forest laws was hard part." Vanessa sighed.

"Will now we have a place to call our own." Evan picked up his fork.

He stabbed the bacon and lifted toward Kanon's lips asking her if she wanted a taste of something that wasn't store brought. This had her staring a the piece of meat that came in a cooked strip setting on Evan's fork. She would stare at for a few seconds before allowing it into her mouth.

"Remind you of something?" Elizabeth asked Vanessa.

"No and we should get ready start ready." Vanessa looked to Anipater.

Having to meet with Maaka family once more wasn't something both woman looked forward to. Being that the reason being this meeting was Elda wanting to look upon hear great-grandson once more (in company of both families). This gave Galvin a chance to spend time with his son and house guest since he wasn't going. Great-grandfather was tired to be moved and was sleeping most of the time. To the point he would wake someone entered his chambers to feed him or chat with him. So laving him alone was making it Galvin's life easier since he didn't have to always watch over him.

"Let me have my son." Venessa reached out to Anipater.

Evan ended up handing over his nephew using her and everyone else luck about where they're going. Both woman just gave him a return good luck before packing everything up and exiting the area.

"Where they going?" Kanon asked started to eat what laid in front of her.

"Some meeting Anipater maternal father's family." Evan cleaned his fork.

"They finally came to a agreement?" She asked surprised.

Lying to Kanon about her own maternal family having a connection to his own was hard enough on Evan. Unable to speak about them meeting with his own over possibly coming together as a new Coven. Since the Maaka family made it clean that he was to never relieve who they were to her.

"Lets worry later since this lovely meal my sister made for us is going to waste if we don't eat it." Evan reminds Kanon what laid before them.

The smile that appeared on her face made the girl giddy when she gripped the fork she had taken a hold of. After coming to like the way the bacon tasted wondering wanted everything else on the plate tasted like as she ate.

* * *

When Galvin finally got around to present the arrows he had discarded for his one night stand to great-grandfather. It was entering the room in cautious matter to not startled the old man since room was kept dark. To only close the door behind him as stepped softly calling out to elder of the family. Not like he was going to get an answer from only person from person who occupied this room. Being that lately Galvin would always find his father-in-law passed out on one his sitting chairs.

A jar of blood was to last a day would lay in his lap was empty and had slight cracks along the glass that mad up the containers. Was the first thing Galvin noticed from across the vast room because of its' gleam. SO taking a deep breath before making his way toward that way talking softly. Saying that something has come up and needed to be talked about before something else happen.

"Great-grandfather..." Galvin wasn't liking elder's lack of words.

Old man of late had come to like watching Galvin try to speak before him since the man's uncomfortable-ness gave him a smile. Had him either ordering Galvin to stand there and explain why he was bothering him, or let him sit. Didn't seem to be taking place when Galvin drew closer to great-grandfather. Calling to him every now and then as he openly held the silver tipped arrows in front of him.

"While stop playing your twisted mind games and speak." Galvin ended up stopping in place, "This may be why half the woman in this family killed them selves."

When he wasn't told to be quiet and stop dishonoring the family he was married into in harsh tone of voice. Galvin ended up clapping his hands to turn on the only battery powered lamp kept in the room in case of emergency. This was when anchor shaped lamp set upon a decorative table that had been set right next to a chair. Great-grandfather's body was sitting on while Galvin took the sight.

The jar he saw across the room sit in great-grandfather's lap rather carelessly instead of set on the table. While the way elder sat on his precious chair told Galvin something was wrong as he walked further. Great-grandfather's walking stick or cane was laying on floor between the chair and table. Not leaning on the arm rest when great-grandfather's arms just sat up like his legs and rest of his body. Not once moved since Gavin had entered his private chamber to speak about something.

"Will I don't have to tell him about Evan being hurt over a possible hunter threat." Galvin looked him over.

He made to set the arrowed down on the table in careful matter hoping great-grandfather was just in deep sleep. So he could bent down with his fingers reaching out toward wrinkled covered face. Grasping nostrils between two of his fingers blocking off great-grandfather's breathing. He made sure to time how long it would take for great-grandfather to wake for breath.

When that didn't take place with 16 minutes of blocking his form of breathing Galvin knew great-grandfather had expired. The news wasn't sit well with the rest of the family as he checked for a pulse. Still nothing as he took the jar from the loose grip before sighing about what to do first.


	18. Chapter 18

Evan hatred being told that a members of his family died of natural causes after his sisters broke the news to him. Thorn and Derek were stuck with handling the funeral properly despite Thorn's wanting to be there. When his wife would tell Evan of great-grandfather no longer being there after Anipater cried in his arms. Kanon had been pulled aside by Galvin to better understand what the depressed mood in his household was about.

"Oh..." She understood, "Um...I think this would be best for me to go stay with mom's friend."

She always thought she would be a burden to him after coming to stay with him and his family after her parents left. Voicing her opinion now after this tragedy for this family seemed perfect time for her to leave. Thinking her absence would do Evan some good with his family as his emotional support.

"No I think it be best for you to stay since your experience form losing your own will help my son." Galvin ended up correcting her, "Since I got a call from your parents and they're arrival home going to be belied due to some family issues."

He wasn't expecting to be called by Kenta so early in the morning on his family's house phone when he was turning in. Two man mostly talked about how a few complications came up during his grandmother's funeral. An agreement about Kanon further staying seem best instead staying with friends. That was where the phone call ended between them when Kenta had to get to something. Leaving Galvin to be hand up and figure how to break the news like he was doing now.

"We'll be swinging by your family's apartment to pick up a few more of your things." Galvin pats her head, "Until then...you can call this your second home."

Small smile that appeared on her face while she was called to by Evan in sad tone what her and his father was speaking about. This had her blushing when Galvin allowed a smile to spread on his face before telling him son. The wide eyes he got from his daughter and Anipater made Kanon what to run to the room she was staying in, lock the door, and stay there.

"When do we leave?" Anipater asked squealing happy.

"You have daycare." Venessa tapped him nose.

"Me want to come with." Anipater started to get moist in the eye.

"Those crocodile tears aren't going to work on us." Elizabeth knew what he was going to do.

Anipater ended up huffing before he was set on his feet and told follow the bats to his play room on second floor. Instructed to stay away from where his daddy and Uncle Derek were in firm tone by his mother. His aunty even offered to make him more squirrel jerky if she found him in his play room. Off he went waddling out of the room before Evan got to his feet and made his way toward Kanon.

"Are you sure?" He asked in disbelief.

"I should be sure since I spoke with her father." Galvin rolled his eyes.

"His right." Kanon's felt her face turn even redder.

She then stepped up fighting the urge to run and got close enough to lean forward and whisper something into Evan's ear. He sighed some how ended up agreeing with her as a sadden expression. Not like the happy glint in his eye was going to return after hearing news of his elder's death. Since out of everyone in his family he slightly liked great-grandfather due to his colorful stories and adventures spirit.

"What will be done with his chambers?" Evan whispered.

"He clearly stated that would be given to you since has declared you heir." Galvin sighed.

"What of Anipater?" Vanessa started to fear.

Galvin tried to summon a smile on to his lips needing to tell his daughters that Anipater didn't have to take role of heir. Since all he could do was looking to his sleeping grandson in his eldest daughters' before speaking. Saying that Anipater would be allowed to do as he pleased since the old traditions that all were force to live by were banished.

"Let's at least keep the arranged marriages around." Elizabeth had a few young people in mind for her nephew.

"Yes, that would be a good idea since our coven needs to reconnect to the local community." Vanessa smirked.

"I'll start sending out invites when the moon raises." Elizabeth looked to the bats.

This had Evan needing to the leave the area quickly when his sister turned to father needing to speak to him. Kanon was handed over Anipater in order to watch him so the three can start chatting about his future. Drawing her attention away from Evan retreating from Kanon's side when grief started to over take his heart.

"Does Evan have a arranged fiancé by chance?" Kanon ended up asking.

"No vampire where we lived at the time of his birth would agree to arrangement." Galvin remembered.

"Even if they did the bride's family wanted some form of composition in exchange." Elizabeth shrugged.

A odd smile that gave Kanon chills when Vanessa spoke about her being the perfect match for Evan. Made the girl tightly clench the child in his arms while trying to carry on the conversation with three of them.

"I can't wait to see the children you give us." Elizabeth agreed with her sister.

"Let them be like Anipater." Galvin looked up. "Then I look forward to your union."

Kanon ended up steping a few steps forward to hand Anipater off to his grandfather that she was glad they liked her. Just she needed to go and talk to Evan about something she been putting off. Before she could be stopped by the three of them her pace would quicken and she started to speed walk. Out of the sitting room they had been in since the news was broken about great-grandfather. Into the hallway that would led to the front stair well of the mansion she climbed up. Before heading toward down another section of hallways that would led to wing she been staying in.

Instead of heading to the room she had come to call her second bed room she stopped in front of the door. That led to Evan's room she would have knocked on if wasn't for the door being barely open for her peek through. She had to bend down in fear not wanting to get caught if Evan even decided to walk toward his door, and slam if shut. Sight she got was one that turned her face once more the shade of freshly picked tomato. Making her wish he had the light off when he started to undress.

"Why am I relived he hasn't been taken?" She found her self think after Evan sheds his foot wear and removed his sweater and shirt.

He would have started on unfastening his jeans when one of his bats laying in its cages didn't start making sounds. Indicating their was someone at his bed room door spying on him while he ready him self for bed. This had him pulling on a sleeve Tee Shirt with 3-button collar that was kind of loose around while gliding in to his slippers.

"Who ever it is either you come in or shove off?" He approaches the door.

He would have shoved it opened it wasn't for Kanon slowly opening it using the excuse they needed to talk about something. This had Evan back stepping toward his bed where the rest of his night clothes laid. Asking Kanon to give him a few minutes so he could completely get a little more comfortable as he started unfastening his jeans again. She made sure to cover both her virgin eyes when his jeans and his boxer fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them and pulled his pajama pants off the bed before stepping into them. Asking Kanon to further walk into the room while he picked up his discarded clothing to dump down the laundry shot. This gave her the chance to uncover her eyes and take in the sight of his room for the first time.

Unlike the furniture within the mansion his within his own bedroom were from this century and had modern appearance. Since a set of framed pictures on his mahogany set chest of draws told her more. That he treasured his family whole a large section of his room was made up of glass walls. Houses artificial plant life and bandaged up bats that stared at through transparent walls. Rest of furniture that made up his room had a stainless steel appeal to it as she looked over EVERYTHING.

"You done staring?" Evan noticed what she doing.

When she pulled her self away from the sights of his room she noticed he was not laying under the covers of his bed shirtless. The mage of when she first saw him wrapped in that towel had her knees about to buckle. When she started to walk toward the direction of a bed missing back and front headboards. She ended up standing in front of instead of even sitting down on.

"I wouldn't bite." Evan pats the edge of mattress.

She just couldn't bring her self to join him since her shyness over came her form to the point her whole body started to turn red. Before she slowly started to turn back toward the open bed room door trying to come up with excuse. The mumbling Evan couldn't make out when he willing listened to what she had to say. Before he could use his own words of encouragement to get her to join him since he ended up watching her leave. Had his sighing in disappointed before looking over to the photo books that were laying beside him near a folded shirt. He would grab for and pull on before laying back on a few pillows to start looking over first book.

"Your missing out on items that father bought from the gift shop." He calls out.

He knew that Kanon was some where near the door way hiding from his line of sight after what happen. Luring her in with one of the items that his father had bought for them during their outing seemed like a good idea. Since he wanted to share the picture books that had images of the art work. From Shiihaba city's local art museum had after they tour of during their visited.

"We can play that video game you got on my laptop." He wasn't giving up.

He heard some noises and the flash of a flora print of pink and yellow coloring that belonged to one of Kanon's covered pillows. Would have had him leaving the safety of his bed if Kanon had re-entered the room in her own pajamas. the signature plaid of dull gray coloring that she had been to wear laid on her body as she stood there. Gripping the life out of the pillow so red in the she looked like she was having stroke standing up.

"As long as you don't cheat." She would answer him.

"I still didn't that last time." Evan cleared a place for her.

This got him called a liar under her breath while she revealed the outing that his father had taken them out. It mostly was Kanon sitting in driver side of whatever vehicle that Galvin was driving with Evan in the back seat. Places they stopped at were stores that Kanon always wanted to shop in or visit. She had one item bought from their by Galvin or Evan through the whole day.

"Do we have to sit on your ...bed..?" She stared the grand piece.

"Something wrong with it." He looked up.

She had always though tit was strange for a guy like Evan to have a four poster bed made to hold 4 people. Made of same wood that made up the half the old century of furniture despite it's fabric roof it had. The colors and linens slightly gave Kanon the creeps upon first laying eyes on it, and now she was now asking about it.

"Its a family heirloom from the around the time of our ancestor." Evan shrugged.

He ended up recalling the tale of how his honored ancestor established their that coven during the late middle ages. Some where in the outskirts of Europe wilderness within a castle that blended in native environment.

"Legend say he took a peasant girl from local village who didn't fear him." Evan recalled a story.

He only knew from what was told to by his sisters about how their family's bloodline had come to tell him as bed time stories. Its just the name of the girl the ancestor took or the name of the ancestor he couldn't recall. Didn't mean he forgotten the details of their courtship or their romance. Ending with how each one of their children were convinced further creeped Kanon out.

* * *

"You need to change beds!" She could be heard practically yelling.

Her voice could be heard from all the way that the three people in the first floor's sitting room talking over Anipater's future. That smile that appeared on Galvin's lips told him that his son had told Kanon about the contains of his room. Vanessa and Elizabeth had taken Anipater from Galvin's arms and were encouraging him to speak. The only thing that got from him was he wanted to Kanon if Evan wasn't going to marry her.

"Don't worry about her ever leaving us." Vanessa pats his head.

"Since we have plans for her to stay a REALLY long time." Elizabeth agreed.

Smile that appeared on his face made both girls and Galvin quietly hope that Evan would take this one.


	19. Chapter 19

When Kanon's parents finally came back into town she was taken home not by Evan or even one or his family parents, but by her mother's childhood friend. The woman had met her at the train station after being escorted there Evan. He didn't stay long to meet the woman no matte how Hanon tried to get him to stay. To only fail and be reminded that he couldn't be seen with her due to a personal problem he didn't want her to be apart of. Leaving Kanon to fall into slight depression

She had come to mask well emotionally since she was allowed to text his cell phone when ever she got lonely or even call. Voice messages or emails could be exchanged if she couldn't get a hold of him through his phone. No letters or even simple noting swaying weren't allowed.

"You'll see him again." Maki try to sound happy for her.

"No he made it clear I wouldn't because of some stalker." Kanon tried not to cry.

Not like the promise of ice cream or even a another sweet treat would make Kanon smile because of news from Evan. Making Maki think this was something that Karin should her informed about the emotional state of her daughter. Knowing already that Kanon had fallen hard for Evan without a verbal confession being exchanged.

"You looking forward to seeing your parents after so long?" Maki thought changing the subject would be best.

All she got was a sad sigh from Kanon who just nodded her head before leaning against the wall of train. Making the older woman sigh in defeat in never getting Kanon to put on her bright smile. Leaving her to sit back in the seats they took after seating on the train for the long ride home. The silence that built up between them wasn't a pleasing factor when the train came to stop.

Left Kanon to look to the cell phone that she would end up pulling from her jacket pocket in hope's of getting a text. She knew she allowed Evan to set up the Jeeper Creeper's alarm after inserting his numbers. That promise of him texting her before the day's end still played in her mind. She so badly wanted to be reading that right now instead of sitting here and staring out the window. To only be reminded of something that had been laced in her bag before she left Evan.

"Yeah I hope laying great-grandmother to rest went alright." She looked to her bags.

"Lose something?" Maki grew worried.

She woman was answered when Kanon pulled a bag of old looking meat that was wrinkled up. When the bag was opened a old smell of smoked wood and old doors smell hit Maki's nostrils. It was a welcoming aroma to the older woman when Kanon offered her some of the meat. Saying it was one of the products made by Evan's family from a kill that Thorn hunted and took down him self.

"What's it called?" Maki wondered what meat it was.

"Deer." Kanon started chewing.

Maki just stared at strip in her hand that Kanon had was snacking on the rest without second thought going through her head. She ended up tasting the small piece of the strip she had cautiously with tip of her tongue. Not like she got anything from just one lick of what she was told was jerky.

"Well?" Kanon asked how it tasted.

She got a flat out white lie from Maki that food item had a unique taste before placing the jerky in her back pocket with a smile. Before switching the subject to what Kanon had been up to when she came to live Sukuu family. Picture of mansion covered in vines from plants and tree roots located in vast forest wasn't a pleasant picture. That had to look abandon form outside to any one trespassing on the land. Those solid wood doors to the front of the house in slow matter creeped Maki out.

Wasn't what came off Kanon when she stopped chewing the jerky as stared at packaging that one of the Sukuu family handle. She had to put down to look share what was left with her. Feelings of waking during the early mornings to sounds of wild life, freshly smelling air, and sunlight. Way she was greeted by either Evan or his nephew out side her bedroom door upon opening it. Meals she was allowed to make or eat from al sorts of things that were brought into the house. Trips into and out of the city that had them stopping by the local post office to mail a few things. Were hard to put into words for Kanon when it came to place she felt at home.

"Sweetie." Maki noticed tears falling form Kanon's face.

"Its nothing." Kanon tried to hide her tears.

She just remembered the scene at the Suuku mansion she and Evan had walked away from those hours ago. The sight of crying Anipater in his mother arms as she tried to quiet him down while Elizabeth said he good byes. Thorn and Derek weren't any where around to say their own good byes while she departed.

"Here." Maki pulled handkerchief from her sleeve.

Over to Kanon so she could wipe away each one of her tears away telling her she would get se the young man again. To only be told through Kanon's sniffling that Evan didn't go to public school, and barely came out during the day. When Kanon wanted he rarely showed up outside her family's apartment building. Only ways to get a hold of him was through the two phone number he gave her. One was his personally number to his Cellar device and other was hone phone.

Leaving Maki to start to think she really needed to speak to Karin and Kenta about these Sukuu people. She knew when Kanon's parent left town for a while she couldn't take her in due to limited space, and she and her husband were still adjusting to newlywed life. Didn't mean she worried for Kanon when she came to stay with people she saw as strangers. Knowing something like this would happen was result.

"You should feel better once you get home and able to share your...adventures." Maki tried to wear a smile.

Kanon sort of stopped shedding tears long enough to agree with her wanting to tell what she learned and experienced. Slowly forming a smile upon her own face about the few memories she had of Sukuu Mansion. That made her tears fade away as she blowed her nose on borrowed handkerchief.

"I needed that." She even wiped her tears.

She made sure to rig out the soaked piece of cloth before folding it up properly and passing it back to Maki. Asking her if she heard anything else from her parents before she was chosen to walk her home for them. The subject that followed was how they both missed their daughter and looked forward to see her. How the whole time they attend the funeral for Kenta's grandmother with out her. She was only of two things on their minds despite where what was going on around them all.

"They can't wait to hear of what you been up to." Maki spoke the truth.

She can still remember the phone conversations she had with Karin about what her daughter been up to and everything was going. From time the conversation went back to depressing place was Karin and her husband were. Leaving Maki to ask how Kanon was to return home when they were making their way back to Shiihaba city. Thsi led to what was happening now since Karin couldn't get a hold of Evan's family.

"They say your going to love the photos they took and news of how funeral went." Maki went on.

Kanon knew little of the older woman father's own grandmother since she only visited a few times in her young life. All she could tell of this woman was her sour puss attitude toward the girl despite the bad blood between her father and his own grandmother. Anything else was from stories she heard for her own grandmother Fumio Usui upon visiting her.

"That reminds me of..." Kanon just remembered of the news she had heard from Evan's father about his own great-grandfather passing.

This wasn't something she didn't want to say aloud knowing Maki wouldn't understand what she knew about the family. Since before she left Sukuu household she was helping setting up memorials in formal living room. She as able to help with arrange the flowers that were grown in Elizabeth's garden. Food and other items were handled by Vanessa and Derek leaving Anipater with Galvin. Evan was the one that saw Kanon off when the time came for her to e leaving their company.

"Reminds you of what dear?" Maki asked wondering why Kanon was blushing.

"Nothing!" She dismissed the topic.

"I hope its not important." Maki leaned back.

"No not at all." Kanon tighten her grip on her a bag's handle.

This had Kanon stuffing her face with the rest of jerky she had in the bag in to her mouth to keep form talking. Mumbling every now and then they're a important thing she had a to say about Sukuu family. Mentally noting she needed to send some kind of thank you gift over to Sukuu Mansion. She would either deliver her self on a school day or get an escort from her father to take it over. Leaving the girl to sit back like Maki did and started to think what she was going to do.

* * *

Thorn had been unloading a jar or two filled with fresh blood he and Derek gathered from people in the city. From large cooler stored in the vehicle's trunk end through one of the back doors of the mansion. Both made sure not to drop either one of the glass containers that were tightly sealed. While they both watched out for the unwanted visitor on outside perimeter of the building. Knowing that at any moment they could be staked through their chests or heads slashed off. The fear of having a silver tipped and sharp embedded in one of their limbs wasn't something they wanted.

When the last of the jars were unloaded Derek took to the house while Thorn handled the everything on the outside. That meant shutting up the trunk of the vehicle they both used to collect blood he would drive to garage. Before putting away the equipment they used to drain certain amounts of blood from humans that fell for them. Some of it he would have to clean and sterilize some of the finer instruments by hand. Leaving him to blow stream off by hunting down local wild life, or maybe sexual stimulate his wife.

"Either way I'm going to have a great time?" Thorn slammed trunk's back end shut.

He left a dent in the shape of a hand print of his hand when he put little to much strength into shutting. That would go unnoticed until his wife or someone within the family used vehicle. Until then he was left to relocate the vehicle by using the key that laid in the ignition to turn it on. He would of done with the wrestling of leafs in near by tree top a few feet away. Ended up alerting Thorn sensitive forms of sight and smell when he made his way toward the driver's side door.

"Come out! Come out! Come out!" Thorn whispered in this teasing tone.

Who ever was hiding in those branches of the tree was stirring feelings of the Thorn's old life back in States. Before he settled for Elizabeth was apart of dieing out Coven of vampires that lived in the wild. Hunting bare handed and living among the feral animals bring out anyone's beastly half. What Thorn was experiencing was old feeling of a hunt about to being if he wanted.

"I don't have all day." He called out.

His words were filled with sort of impatience since he needed to get rid of stress that built up from handling humans. He knew tricking them long enough to put them in a trance in order to drain needed blood was hard. On someone like him since he never in his natural life as a vampire once came in contact with a human being before. Holding back the sensation of biting into their neck and draining them dry would be hard on anyone. Therefore, Thorn was use to cornering his pry with piercing gaze while stocking over to them in fearsome matter. When he was cost enough to use his in-human strength to end the life of the creature before draining its blood away.

To only have impatience extinguished when Elizabeth standing within the same doorway Derek had been in. Her arms crossed over her almost exposed chest encased in full length dress colored black. The long sleeves and deep neckline of the of dress showed off her top off. The rest of her was covered completely covered by the dress made up dark and thick cloth it was made from. As her hand was worn straight flat and down instead of her usual loose or tight bun form.

"You coming in?" He tone of voice was low. "...or do I have to use force."

"I wish you would use force since we still haven't popped one out." Thorn saw Anipater behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Waking up with a dead deer head at your door steps was something the Sukuu family had come to get use too after a week of it. Just other stuff was started to getting to get on their nervous after the third or fourth day. Between attempts on Evan's life on repeated basis when he returned to and from city limits and blood collecting. Something had to be done since rocks being thrown through car windows and stalking behavior just had to stop. Collection of arrows started to grow since they were being stored in basket in the garage. Don't get any of them started on feelings of being watched while they slept.

"I am telling you he was out there." Evan looked toward covered window.

"In night vision eye wear perched in some tree." Thorn placed a glass before Evan.

Derek was to busy trying to get Anipater to drink from his slippy cup when telling him the boogie man wasn't outside in the woods. Being the small child with over working imagination of vampire heritage made it hard. for this child to just settle down long enough to listen to his father instead of stranger outside.

"Has dad done anything?" Evan asked about Galvin ridding the forest of Sid.

Thorn and Derek didn't want to bring up what happen during the cremation of great-grandfather's body. Both her removed the body from the house by wrapping it in his cloak and carrying him deep into the woods. After a special stack of branches were placed around the body so that a fire could be lit. By Thorn getting a few matches ready before Derek pulled out a old lighter. That he tried to get to work while telling Thorn matches wouldn't get the fire they wanted started. Before a proper fire could even start a few grenades was thrown from tree tops at them.

Thorn ended up grabbing Derek just when the grenades came close enough to go off just above their heads. Making them duck in cover under a large hollowed out tree log a few feet away. Leaving a bursts of fire to fill the space they were in repeated matter burning away the body for them. Leaving the both of them to stay in the shelter until the flame went out them to return to the house.

"I am working on it." Galvin decided to join them.

He took a seat right next to Derek advising his grandson to drink if he wanted to be strong like his daddy. The child ended up doing as Galvin said by reaching for his sippy cup that laid within his father's hand. Leaving Galvin to state that out in those tree was upset lover that his wife killed her self over and possibly loved. Leaving him to sigh while admitting confronting this person would be best since he was hell bent on killing them.

"Meaning I can see Kanon?" Evan asked hopeful to see Kanon's face once more.

Galvin ended up smiling a little asking his son if he was to being enrolled into her school after all this was over. Thorn and Derek had no objections to this since their family was close to human family one the other vampire covens. Anipater insisted on wanting to see Evan in a school uniform so he could make a picture.

"Now lets get this problem solved." Galvin got up from his seat.

He called to both Elizabeth and Vanessa who had bee listening in from the conjoining room to enter so he could speak with them. Both ended up speaking for each other stating they wanted to be apart of this hunt. Derek and Thorn ended up being volunteered by Anipater to help get rid of the strange man that scared him.

"You are staying in the house watching Anipater until our return." Galvin looked to EVan.

Not like he was going to object or suggestion he could go visit Kanon since himm being near her. Could possibly put her in danger since this hunter could use her as a means to lure Evan or his family out. In the open to give them advantage in wiping them out and finding more of their kind to kill.

"Great." Evan sighed.

He ended up giving up further eating the meal that was made for him by his sisters to start his morning chores. That mean taking a large tin filled with jerky made of smoked meat and leaving the kitchen area alone. Making his way through the large house thinking how he was going to spend the rest of his day. Not caring he would spend half of it caring for his nephew with the family away. Had him making a few turns around corners before stopping at glass doorway. He would knock on twice before getting thousands of high pitched squeaks answered him. Unable to see what would fly passed the door because the glass was tempered and frosted. All he could see was blurred images of what was kept behind that door be knew he needed to open. Ended up doing so in slow matter to peer at greenery that made up the room beside its usual walls.

Large fireplace like opening within one of those walls that was being used as a means for the bats to come and go. Could be found opposite of the door way he would have to close before finding a place to sit somewhere. Had him holding the tin close to his chest as he looked for a blue tarp covering a set of chairs. That almost had him stumbling over a few bats that lingered to close to his feet. When reached this tarped area to only uncover and drag out one iron rod chair.

"Chew time." He called out to any bay willing to listen.

Right when he sat down a swarm of bats who hadn't gone hunting in woods for insects to feast on surround him. He tried to put on a smile to greet them after opening and reaching into the very tin held within his hands. To only have it fade when tossing the chucks of jerky into the air for any of the hungry bats to catch. Stay that way through out the feeding process before he sat back and relaxed to take in the view.

"Wouldn't work." He found an idea of getting to Kanon pounded out.

He knew using a bat instead of a trained bird to delivery a coded message would seem a little desperate on his part. Beside calling her on unregistered cellar phone he could borrow from either his siblings of in-laws. No way was he texting or emailing her through internet web site on his family computer. Leaving him to sit there and pout about pushing Kanon away after time they spent together.

Knowing she must of gotten his voice message he left the day after for her upon her on cellar device. Would be replaying it every moment she started to lonely or missed him like he was doing her. Beside keeping one of his sweaters he had given her to remember him by until they met again. Leaving him to want something of a personal nature that would have belonged to her. Not like any of her things were left since his sisters packed all her belongings before sending her home. Since all he had to know her by was a small framed picture he carried around in his pocket.

"At least I got you guys." He allowed a few bats to land near him.

He made sure to toss out more meat to just them all before covering the tin and just needing to sit back. One bat perched it self on his shoulder and started to squeak up a storm before he noticed this little guy wasn't his usual bat. What it had to say had him on his feet and heading out of this room. After placing the chair back under the tarp so it wouldn't get messed up like the others. Heading back the way he came with the bat on his shoulder the whole time squeaking away.

Where he stopped right one of many kitchen entrance where he found Anipater in his playpen hugging his stuffed bat. Nobody would answer Evan if he tried to call out to them through the kitchen's doorway. Telling him and his unwanted guest on his shoulder that he and Anipater were the only ones. Not stopping him from entering the a now empty kitchen to put the tin back with bat still on his shoulder. This was where he found a note written in his father's home writing addressed to him.

"Glad to know you still care." He sighed looking over the note.

He hatred that the language it was written in since he was force to learn it before his 5th birthday among his other vampire studies. It was only meant for vampires of ancient generation who first settled in Japan. Could be clearly understood by members of the Sukuu family because they come to learn it. Like now since it told Evna how late every one was staying out while he stayed behind. Along with emergency information on who to go to if they don't make it back alive.

"Aaron and Cynthia Colt." Evan read their names.

He rolled his eyes and ended up further reading the note before making the phone call on phone located in the kitchen. Number he dialed was of Colt's number like it instructed him to do on the note to check in. What he got was a breathless Aaron asking if everything was alright in hurried matter. Rolling of Evan's eyes weren't the only thing teen did before telling the man to calm down. Had this conversation revealing Colt's attachment to Evan's own family as he listened.

"We're related through marriage because Cynthia was a distanced cousin of your blood line." Aaron's explained. "Just we leave on other side of Japan in secret vampire community."

He wanted to go on about a possible visit from him and get to meet this Kanon girl he heard so much about. Evan was willing to tell him everything if both did to go so quickly because of different reasons.

"Got to pay dad back for that discovery." Evan was first to hang up,

He ended up smiling for the second time that day telling his batty friend to hang on a few minutes. It had started to throw a fit when Evan took his time getting around the kitchen area arranging things.

* * *

Kanon started to wear the sweater that was two sizes to big on her when ever someone saw her in it. Not like she cared what they had to say about her wardrobe when she ever they passed them, or they passed her. The only things she cared about was her family and personal life she got back to. It was absence in her heart because of a certain boy that made that skip in her step disappear.

"Hope your doing alright?" Began the verbally message she would only reply to hear his voice when she got lonely her self.

Before she would go on her way to school or home when ever the day was ending or beginning for her. Sometimes she would stop right in front of the tree line that made up the land Sukuu family owned. She wanted to step into the mist that covered the plants and the bushes blocking her sight. Only wildlife she could see was a few bats that hung from branches above her head. Any thing else was blocked by what little sunlight that was allowed through tops of trees.

Only to be stopped by a feeling that kept her from ever going near the trail made only for her. Was someone was watching the steps she made awaiting for her to show her the way to Evan or his family. This had her seeking out another short cut or taking the long way around the woods. While wondering when ever she was going to lay her eyes upon face of boy she wanted to call her own.

"I hope your at least still alive." She sadly whispered looking at the screen of her cell phone.

She made sure to get a few pictures of him using the camera feature of her phone before she was taken from his home. Each picture she would use a wallpaper or had printed out to hanging some where in her parents apartment. Not like she carried one around her so she could show everyone that she liked some one else other then her father.

"Better head home." She turned from tree line had been standing at since walking away from team practice just hours ago.

She had a third bag that was meant for Evan's eyes since it was filled with video tape and invite to a team tournament. There was even had a plastic bag filled with blood colored treats she had baked in home economics. Would go to waste after she grew uncomfortable again in entering the woods. Just when she turned on her heel to walk her way home a bat landed on her shoulder and squealed. Some how she could understand what it was saying with out wanting to shoo it off her shoulder.

"You aren't one of Evan's little friends." She liked the little guy.

He allowed her to pet him before she found her self following what ever directions her furry friend gave her. Not knowing of a eyes that belonged to blond haired woman watching Kanon's movement. Tightly holding some doll so close to her chest in fear of her bat getting hurt by what lurched in the woods. She had a plan of bringing together her niece and Evan for short moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Evan and Kanon meeting for short time at edge of the forest brought a slight joy to both of them that lasted for an hour. Their moods were able to lighten after both seemed down about unable to see each other. Gifts that Kanon had for Evan were given while he gave her bag of jerky and small sculpture. No vows or promises were made since they had limited interaction between them. Knowing that Kanon shouldn't be pulled into drama that was currently going on with Sukuu family.

Leaving the two to take their own ways back home with one returning home and other going home after hard day. Smiles both wore upon their faces would tell any one that dark clouds above their heads had disappeared. Last even after their long walks back their own homes until one's smile faded. Because he realized he left his nephew alone in his playpen while he was out.

"You better be asleep." Evan locked front door's multi knobs.

Before he heads over to sitting room he had left in his playpen hugging his familiar stuff animals in the shape of a bat. Instead of being awake he was wide asleep laying on his side so wrapped up in a bat print blanket. Dear didn't stir once when Evan had returned after meeting with Kanon. Relieving some of his guilt toward him leaving the child alone for a hour or two with no one watching him.

"Better get your sippy ready before you wake up." Evan leaned over the playpen.

He just watched the little boy lay there in peaceful matter dreaming away the rest of day away without crying. Leaving Evan to remove his light jacket with out a fuss whole hanging it on near by coat rack. Before heading toward the kitchen trying to remember what types of juice that Anipater was allowed to drink. He knew most of the sugary blends or herbal mixtures were to harsh for the child. Leaving him to go with the natural juices that were squeezed from fresh oranges.

"Please let me he able to find his sippy cup this time." He hatred looking for it.

He never liked the way he sisters organized all the dishware in the kitchen after cleaning it by their hands. Since he always stuck looking through all of the cabinets looking for a child's drinking cup. Many things he ended up pulling out thinking that weren't something that he thought they had. Before finally coming across the item he been looking for finding out he spent more then hour looking around.

Time around when he entered the kitchen to look for the cup he would find it in the first cabinet. Leaving him to fill it and leave the area for the same room that Anipater would still be asleep in. On the near by table the cup would be placed by him before he could sit on the near by sofa. Just staring at the Anipater wondering what he was going to do until the child woke up.

"This is why they made chore lists." He needed something more to do.

He knew feeding the bats to cleaning out great-grandfather's area of the house that was pretty quick since there wasn't much. Any thing else that needed to be done had been handled already by others of the family. Leaving second youngest member with little to do until their return. Not like it would stop him since he ended up walking toward a large, wooden cabinet sat up against the wall. He opened up to revealed a old TV and pirate cable box hooked up to it.

"Lets see what we got on you." He pressed a few buttons.

On the electrical devices went while he grabbed the universal remote that allowed him to change channels. He couldn't put anything violate or dramatic on knowing Anipater would some how be influenced by this. All he could do was go to a list of already approved pictures that his sisters had created after the pirated cable box was out in. None of them was what he wanted until he came across a few. One was a to foot network, animal channel, and few others that Kanon liked.

"Let trying to public access one." He typed in the numbers.

What he got was choice between three of small channel with period a number that he had a hard time looking through. One was for to-do your self and cooking shows he could watch any time since he was always alone. Second was full of traveling shows and history documentaries that got him thinking about taking around the world trip. Third was shows from other countries that he choice to watch since someone called Doctor Who showed up.

"Sonic screw driver." Anipater repeats what Doctor Who said.

This put a smile on Evan who noticed the child how woken up just within seconds of his finally picking a channel. Instead of crying like he usual did what something like this was out on by Evan. He was standing up in his playpen and saying the words 'Sonic screw driver' over and over again.

"Alright up we go." Evan would leave his seat on the sofa.

He would walk over to his nephew to lift him out of the playpen with him reaching out toward the screen. That would stop when Evan sat down on the sofa and allowed Anipater to settle in his lap and cheer. This went for the whole show until it ended up minutes later leaving a happy Anipater.

"Hungry!" He started to whine.

This had a piece of unseasoned jerky being handed to him since Evan wasn't in the mood to walk all the way to kitchen. Knowing that Anipater's pre-made meal was already setting in the fridge awaiting to be used. Side from empty sippy cup that laid near open bag of jerky he was using to fed Anipater.

"Mommy make?" Anipater asked about Vanessa.

Evan just nodded his head not wanting to tell the boy that Thorn was one that made the jerky instead of his sister. While all he could do was spoil the child's brain with TV and let him eat jerky. Before thinking of a way to thank who ever wanted him to meet up with Kanon after seeing her, and how he was going to explain his short absence. Not like Anipater was effected about being alone for a short time.

* * *

Sid knew for the time he tried to lay his foot on the land that had been taken over by vampires he come to dislike. He knew each one of them except Anipater and Evan had fully developed vampires senses. Meant he couldn't get inside the house without coming in contact with someone wanting him dead. Not like he had plans on storming the place with guns blazing silver tipped bullets every where. Urge to shove a few grenades in their chests with pin pulled to make them go BOOM.

All because of the unsettled feelings he had for his once vampire lover

Had brought him all the way here to this place and try to get back and the family that ripped them apart. Just what he had planned about picking them off when they were in their woods didn't work out. Evan was found by Kanon with shoulder injury before he could give him the finishing blow. Thorn and Derek got away with minor burns and flickers of silver embedded in their skin. Elizabeth and Vanessa were unable to be caught in any of his traps when they traveled through the woods. Galvin barely left the mansion since he been caring for great-grandfather at the time.

Evan came and went on a rtrail to see Kanon or she was already beside him walking to or from the mansion. Anipater would never been seen with out being in the arms of his mother or father. He sometime would walk beside Evan and Kanon with his little hand in their own. Making it hard for Sid to get one of them alone in those woods and turn them in shuddering pile of ash.

"Almost out of arrows." He checked his pouch.

A leather pouch made form hyde of an animal he had strapped to his leg through series of buckles make it easier. For him to use the silver tipped arrows his used on his medium size cross bow. The crossbow it self was slightly worn and had a replaced string that launched silver tipped projectiles. He was slowly running away from Derek and Thorn chasing him through a thicket of tree and underbrush. He used his arrows to try and chase them off when he ran back wards running from them.

"You coming out or we coming in!" Thorn's voice made his head turn.

Sitting on a stump Thorn could be found beside his wife hinting she wanted to get this over with since it was spring cleaning time. Derek and his own wife stepped out in front of Sid when he was about to step away. Vanessa would rather be home with her son and Evan instead of here handling her dead mother's former lover. Galvin sat above Sid's head telling her that his youngest members needing the bonding time while they needed to handle this.

Before removing him self from the spot on the high up tree branch that had Sid lifting his head and stretching his neck out. All he got before Galvin landed in the ground a few feet in front of him was blurring sun in his eyes. Now he would be up and close with the man his former lover adored.

"We both loved Scarlet to ends of this Earth," Galvin took a step forward. "Just what your doing..."

He couldn't stop staring at what Sid carried since it was something Scarlet would collect just never use. Wanting to tell him how Scarlet sort of got off on being treated as a prey when corner with possible threat of death. Not like he was to after seeing what he could do after Evan and his in-laws.

"In some ways I think is your way of avenging her with out knowing the whole story." Galvin stepped forward again.

"Try me!" Sid stood his ground rising the cross bow .

"Let the story begin." Thorn yelled.

* * *

Evan had turned the TV after a few hours of it entertaining with the many shows he was allowed to watch. Up until the time Anipater went to sleep since he been in Evan's lap and arms the whole time he was watching TV. He would be placed back in his playpen where he was covered up in same blanket. Leaving Evan to take the remote over to the TV he would end up turning off while closing up the cabinet. The remote got dumped into a draw that was right below those doors.

Allowing Evan to return to his seat with book he pulled off the shelve that was inches ago from the cabinet. He knew it was one of his father's nameless books that was bond in age old leather and smell of musk. Written in same language that ancient vampires could only understand and he was taught to understand. He would come to enjoy needing to take his mind off the absence of his family facing that hunter. Knowing they weren't the sort to confront the person using violate means.

To only have his bit of light reading interrupted by rapid knocking on his family's front door

Not like he was able to concentrate on reading the first two pages of the book he picked before of this noise. He knew he couldn't answer it due to his sisters' rule against doing when they weren't home. Using one the bats to see if the person pounding away at the door was friend or foe. Could get him around the rule if the person was list someone lost in woods or someone he knew. On to the coffee table the book will be laid by him while he mentally called out to one of the bats.

Answer he got wasn't a pleasing one since it sent him running toward the door leaving Anipater in sitting room. Instead of waiting for one of bats to fetch one of the members of his family before he answered the door. Because when he did he came face to face with out of breath Kenta. Mann looked like he just came from work and had to possible run all the way since taxi cad couldn't drive him here.

"Talk...about...daughter!" Were the only words he could get out when he started to wheeze.

"You mean about Kanon?" Evan clarified his words.

"...yes..." Kenta kneeled down halfway when he lost the strength to stand up.

Evan not wanting to be mean allowed human in to the house stating if he done anything wrong of late to Kanon. He was deeply apologetic since drama of a 'stalker' ,who once knew his dead mother, started bothering his family. For Kanon's own protection he had to cut off long periods of visiting her; aside from calls and voice messages. Didn't stop from restricted communication to be exchanged between them.

"...not that..." Kenta tried to stand up.

He ended up stumbling down to the marble flooring when his legs gave off to hard his knee caps got bruised. Didn't mean the cool stone was pleasing to his aching joints of his legs as he repeated his question.

'Was Evan and his family vampires?'

'What was his purpose toward courting Kanon? Was it good or bad?'

Last thing Kenta remembered before succumbing to tiredness that started to take over his body. Had him falling side wards on to the floor dropping his brief close and plastic bag filled with something from Karin and Kanon. Was expression of shock and confusion that appeared on Evan's face about what he had brought up.


	22. Chapter 22

Evan ended up pulling his father aside upon his and others return to the mansion to talk about the human. When he was single handed relocated the unconsciousness to sitting room to rest after he fell from lack of energy. His family decided to walk in through front door like nothing had happened, and found Evan struggling with Kenta's body. That Thorn ended up doing since he was more stronger and use to carrying people.

Leaving Evan in the predicament he was in NOW

He knew he broke one of many rules his sisters put down about no visitors in the house while everyone's away. Not like it angrier them because the person was the father of the girl he was interested in. His father wasn't any help when he tried to tell them how Kenta ended up on the floor. Since the eldest man wanted to meet someone he only heard about from Kanon when ever she visited. Derek was no where to be found by the three of them after they all had stepped through the door. Since he choice to check in on Anipater in the same room Kenta had been taken into.

"Father go get pitcher of water and glass from kitchen before your aren't allowed to see Mr. Usui," Vanessa pushed him away from Elizabeth and Evan. "Don't come back until a bat is sent."

Elizabeth ended up walking with Evan into the sitting room where Derek was telling Thorn off. Anipater sat on the floor hugging his stuffed animal in the shape of a bat staring up at Kenta's still form. One-sided staring contest didn't last long when the child lifted one his hands up to touch Kenta. To only be stopped when Kenta decided to show signs of conscious by opening one of his eyes.

"Are you carrot top?" Anipater asked Kenta before grabbing his nose.

When Kenta said no his nose became squeezed by Anipater giving him this high pitch sound that made the child laugh. This gave the tired out man a grin of his own while Anipater started to laugh. Not like if lasted when he looked upon the child's mouth where he saw a row of teeth. This would have led to fear of him being bitten if wasn't for Elizabeth's words that warned him. Anipater's fangs and thirst hadn't developed yet and he was still getting human food she or his mother cooked.

"I've got father and my sister getting you nourishment since you like..." She was cut off when Thorn yelled out death and Anipater's giggling.

"Do you ever take a hint?" Derek practically screamed at Thorn to shut up.

A glare form Elizabeth that shut them both up as Evan ended up picking up Anipater after making him release Kenta's nose. Before stepping away from his sister and his in-laws to put Anipater back in his playpen. Leaving the human to be handled by the three of them as he tended to his nephew.

"Yes we're are what you asked my brother, but his intentions with Kanon aren't what you think." Elizabeth explains while stepping toward Kenta. "He's been wanting to ask her to become his girlfriend since meeting her."

Thorn was kept from adding his two senses when Derek threaten to tell his wife before passing him. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he would hand off to Kenta encouraging him to call his own family. Using the excuse that his wife and daughter most be worry about where he was. This was realization about coming straight here with out notifying his wife had his reach for that phone. Dialing like his life depended only mumbling something about being killed for not doing this.

Not knowing within the apartment he and his family of two shared Karin was red as a tomato from Kanon's story. She had to ask why her daughter rushed out that morning with no reason at all. When she was told in detail of the romantic fluff she had her head in the clouds while doing house work. When end of the day came she barely noticed the lack of her husband showing up. Wouldn't answer the phone right away when she grew giddy at thoughts of her daughter kissing Evan.

"MOM!" Kanon tried to get her attention.

In middle of her homework for the day Kanon had been interrupted by the ringing of the phone her mother wasn't getting. Discarding her last few problems and to pick up the phone asking who it was before hanging up. What she got was few seconds of silence before her father's voice asked if he could speak with her mother. She would have doen that di she hadn't asked where hewas after looking at the digital clock on the oven top.

"Sukuu Mansion." He whispered.

"YOUR WHERE?" Kanon's yelling made her mother jump.

"I was worried about your sadness and thought confronting source of it was a good idea." His voice got lower.

"YOU TRYING TO SCARY HIM OFF?" Kanon asked tightly clenching phone.

She had taken from her hand by her mother unable to take her temper toward her potential boyfriend rejecting her. Stating she'll and Kanon be here when his done chatting with Sukuus about whateve. Telling him to keep his questions not to personal since she already approved of having Evan around. Before hanging up with a smile after kissing the receiver end of the phone with her lips as her form of goodbye.

"Calm down sweetie." Karin taps Kanon's back.

She went to tell her daughter her father was getting a ride home from one of Evan's family members. Idea seeing Evan again had her rushing to the table where her discarded homework sat. Grasped her pencil and started to write away wanting to finished before her father arrived. Not liked she cared if they were going to stay for whatever meal her mother was cooking up.

"We ask Evan to be over more often." Karin liked how her daughter was motivated.

She quietly laughed as she stirred what whatever she had in a cast iron pots she had on the stove. Making sure neither one would boil over or burn since she had a few things going on at the same time. Before she had to set the oven and put something in the oven with a smile on her face the whole time.

* * *

After the phone called Kenta was treated to stuffed meat and broiled vegetables that filled him quickly. In between glasses of water he downed to quench his thirst made it easier for him to talk. Meaning him and Galvin came to agreement about not interrupting Karin's happiness in form of a her family. Before Derek with Evan stepped up to drive the human home like he told his wife.

It was walking outside the house since they didn't want Kenta following them to garage that stored their vehicles. Evan stayed with older man trying his best to inform him that he was lucky to be Kanon's father. Neither one exchanged the words as few minutes of silence between them started. when Derek pulled the vehicle around opening the driver's side to tell them to get in.

"I miss something?" He asked.

Not even a syllable was udder from either Evan or the human who ended up front with him before he took off. Not like he cared since he just wanted to get this human home before starting his other plans. He wanted to take Evan out blood collecting instead of Thorn after what he been through with him.

"Hang on!" He ended up waiting for them to belt in.

Before flooring the pedal had them speeding off away from the mansion down a secret street that surprised Kenta. Was hidden away from peering eyes since they worked hard to keep their privacy. Evan ended up explaining that helped them to get through the woods when heading to the city. Not like he was going to get an answer from Kenta since he was holding on to his seat. Thanks to Derek's driving being a bit on the wild side since he jumped over bumps and took sharp turns.

the dirt he kicked up from unpaved road made had that car covered in good layer of two in dried mud and plant particles. That scared Kenta off his rocker finally had him addressing Evan on whom was the better driver in his family. This brought up Thorn despite his bad mouth and taste in punk themed clothing. Being the one he should have chosen to take him home instead of going with Derek.

"Hold on?" They were warned.

Derek ended up riving the engine when turned onto paved street that led on to actually city line. Relieved Kenta since the erratic started to become more tame once they got nearer and nearer. Before he was asked by Evan how he got to far to their home with the use of taxi cad like he done. Story that was woven while Kenta told Derek where to turn had him busy most of the ride.

"Anju was the one that brought you two together while alerting me to the meeting." Kenta brought her up.

"She a bit over protective of your guy." Evan couldn't believe it.

"Shows she still views her as family." Derek had been listening in.

He even went on about her helping Kanon able to see Evan meant she some how supported their blooming relationship. Meant using her family's bats to get them to meet for a few minutes in morning hours.

"Tells you something about that blond haired girl." Derek winked.

Evan would have reminded him if he was married if wasn't got Kenta asking when he was going to ask Kanon out. This made him bite his tongue twice when those words came out Kenta's mouth. Making it hard for him to formulate any sentence about wanting to do so if wasn't so nervous. Didn't stop him to ask if he could start dating Kanon when ever this drop-off was done for them. it was understanding him that was the problem for Kenta since noises of vehicle's engine drained out their voices.

Making both Evan and Kenta just seat back and wait till their arrived at the apartment complex to speak. Leaving Derek to further ask Kenta for directions on where to go since he didn't know where Kenta lived. Streets and side roads being pointed out every now and then took up rest of the time. Before they come to a parking lot that had Evan looking out the window for Kanon.

"Over here!" She could be found on stairwell of the first floor waving one of her arms around.

She was bundled up quite warmly due it being cold night with something in her arms that looked like hot dish. The smile on her face told Evan wasn't for him since he remember something she told him once. Her first love would always be her father and that had Evan reclining in his own seat. When the car came to complete stop for Kenta to unbuckle and exit the vehicle.

After closing the door behind him and given a chance to walk up to the base of the stairwell where his daughter waited. A scene that made Evan yell at Derek to go instead of wanting to linger. Tugged at young man's heart since he and Kanon hadn't even embraced in that kind of way. Since Kenta had ended up hugging his daughter relieved to be home while telling her something. Before he could get a word in edgewise with her a spoon full of luke warm stew was shoved in to his mouth.

"Mom made this to warm you up." Kanon was ready to give him another spponful.

"Yvu cvn dvtv Vvan." He tried to speak with spoon in his mouth.

"I know you have your reasons for me not to see Evan, but I'm going to ask him ask out when i see him again." Kanon pulled the spoon out."Good." He swallowed what had was on the sppon.

Kanon then turned on her heel and allowed her father to follow her up stairs sharing wit her what he talked about. Whole time she kept her smile on her face listening to everyone word he had to say. When he gave her approval for her to be with Evan she almost knocked him down the steps. She made sure not to spill the contains of her father's stew all over him when she thanked him. Since she would hand it off to him before pulling out her cell phone and started texting Evan. For the rest fo the walk up those stairs until reaching the floor her family's apartment was on.

She made sure to send him a few pictures of the next few meals she wanted him to choose from. Idea of wanting to go on a picnic lunch as a first date made her so giddy Kenta had to open the door. Where he was greeted by smiling Karin in an apron holding a wooden spoon asking if everything was alright.

"He said yes!" Kanon cheered.


	23. Chapter 23

In clear section of forest that was owned by the Sukuu family Kanon and Evan could be found sitting on checked blanket. A opened basket could be found in between them opened and emptied out of its contains. That were throw away dishware and tupperware filled with food baked by Kanon. Drinks came in plastic cups and larger pitcher with its own lip that both seemed to drink slowly. A plastic bottle of soda sat a few feet away from Evan unopened awaiting for he used.

"I can't believe my father did that." Kanon tried not to laugh.

"My sisters thought he had guts doing what he did." Evan sat his almost empty cup down.

"Just shows how much he cars for me." She was touch.

When she moved her feet just a little she ended up knocked over a brown bag Evan had brought with him. After it landed on its side a whole pack of mints rolled out and kept rolling all the way to the her feet with thud. She would get time to ask about since Evan ended up snatching before leaning toward the bottled soda.

"Hope you like fountains." Evan winked at her.

He ended up walking toward a tree stump that was right five to ten feet away from the very blanket they both of them. Were sitting on when Evan personal escorted Kanon through the woods to this clearing for their 'date'. He placed the bottle on the stump making sure to make shake it to badly. When he gently opened it by twisting off his cap before strategically placing the mints on top after unwrapping them. Had him backing away by a few steps when mints started to fall into bubbly liquid.

Like busted water pipe on full blast the soda would shoot into the air after exploding mixture fizzed and turned to form. This had Evan returning to Kanon's side on the blanket while she took in the sight. She seen what was happening on the internet computers in form of video clips her friends sent to her.

"My brother and me sort of helped stop a robbery in process when buying gas last night, and our reward was 12 pack of soda and mints." He showed her the paper bag. "You can take some home since my sister don't want all it."

Kanon would ended up hiding behind Evan instead of answering him when soda's contains in air. Started to come down and seemed to splash down on Kanon's side of the blanket with vengeful force. Leaving the biggest wet stain that spread all over the blanket to point Kanon had to stay behind Evan.

"You dry?" He asked worried she got covered.

"Yeah, but where am I going to sit now..." She pointed out her seat was gone.

"We could pack up and head back to my place to see what my sisters are up too." Evan turned to her.

She agreed with since the blanket was half soaked ruining her place to seat and she needed to finish making her desert. Clean up began with Evan picking up his soda/mint mixture while Kanon was left to picnic. Leaving both to end up to fold the blanket that had Evan holding the wet end.

"I'll give this back to you after I've cleaned it." Evan threw the blanket into paper bag.

Kanon liked that since she would have a chance to come back to mansion and visit him like she started to do. Not once was she going to ask him about the 'stalker' since it was between him and them all. Didn't mean she wasn't given the short time to think about being Evan's girlfriend, and he did the same thing.

"I glad you wanted to do this." Evan would take her open hand.

"Same here." She blushed.

The blush that crept on her face form this exchange of words had her looking away from his face as he walked. She ended up not noticing the uprooted tree root he feet would ended up tripping over instead of walking over. Over she fell from Evan's hand she had holding on to with basket she was carrying landed near Evan's feet. While she fell face first into a small mid puddle that smeared the front half of her all the way to her torso. Leaving her to pull her self out of the mucky mess complaining how her new outfit was completely ruined.

"You don't look that had." Evan ended up picking what she dropped.

"I am covered in mud and that's all you have to say." She tried to cry.

Evan had to help her out of the mud puddle so she wouldn't fall back in offering his handkerchief to wipe her face. Since her attempts at crying only washed away a little bit in the form of a liner line straight down her face. That was doubled and had Evan no to allowing her to see her face in a mirror.

Making the long walk through those woods back to his family's mansion hard since he had to guide her. By having her hold on to one of his shoulder since both of his hands were carrying both basket and paper bag. She was allowed to give a quick squeeze when s sound interested her. They would stop every now and then for him to tell her what was making that noise or sound. Not like she could see clearly since the mud as dried forming a thick cover over her eyes.

"Um..." Kanon sounded doubtful about something.

Evan guessed she needed to go to the rest room by the way she was now standing after they stop. Her legs were now crossed as she staged in place looking around at the local plant waiting for his answer. That told her to find a blush to stand behind and do her busy while he stood and waited. This had her calling him crazy not liking what she had to do if she didn't want to hold it.

"I'm right here and nothing wrong is going to happen." He meant it.

She called his useless while walking over to a cluster of the trees she would walk around one before getting behind them Bending down while sticking her thumbs into the sides of her underwear she decided to wear that day. Pulled the down to her kneels while relaxing her bladder enough to pee. Out the yellow liquid flowed allowing her to give a sigh of relief before she finished. Out her pocket she pulled a few paper napkins to sue as toilets paper with out asking Evan for some.

"You alright behind there?" Evan's voice sounded close.

She startled to say something while struggling to step away from place she urinated pulling up her underwear. When she stepped from behind the trees mumbling about not wanting to repeat that action again she got surprise.

"Evan!" She had to turn away.

"Hey you weren't the only one who had to go." He fastens his pants.

"Warn me next time." She stayed turned away from him.

He ended up picking everything back up telling her if she wanted to make it back home safely she needed to stay with him. This had her turning back toward to blank spot he and everything once stood before running after him. Not like he was going stop no matter how she called to him to slow down. This had his laughing before telling her to put her athletic training to use. If she wanted to catch up to him so they could be side by side for their rest of the walk through the woods.

"At least slow down." She jumped over rocks and roots.

"You could speed up." he kept walking.

"End up landing in mud again?" She asked in her loudest voice.

This had her voice echoing off all the highest trees and hardest rocks through out the surrounding around. Out of treetops and other bushes animals from birds and furry flew and run off. Scared of the owner with the loud voice and voice she had as they sought out some where else to nest.

"No wonder my sisters like you so much." Evan watched squirrels run by.

This had his stopping to take in the sight of every kind of animals running passed him while she started up walking. To joy his side telling him she just wanted to get back so she could wash off her face, or change clothes.

"My sisters may have something for you to wear." Evan looked her over.

"Nothing in goth or lace, and please no body hugging gowns." She was never a fan of what both girls wore.

"Don't worry since they have a box or two of normal clothes." He assured her.

"Yeah right." She huffed.

He went on to say that his sisters when younger and before they were forced to marry by great-grandfather. They were both wild girls who wore tight tops and short skirts with this boots made of different materials. Sometimes they would wear conservative clothing when in public with their father back when they lived in States.

"Not they have their clothes packed somewhere in their closets." Evan allowed her to take his arm. "They only keep what they see fashion-able."

His smile was poked at by her calling him hopeless when it came to his family while they kept walking. Got her called clumsy in return since she wasn't a outdoor person by way she messed her self.

"That is something I could agree with a voice like hers." Galvin called to them when up a tree.

Up Kanon looked to find the man climbing down from a high tree he had crawled up to see where the loud voice came form. What he found was a mud cover Kanon having a hard time getting use to small things during they walk. Left to watch them form his seat he took on the high branch he thought gave him a good view.

"By looks of you," He walked around. "My dear my daughter's clothes would be fit for you."

When he landed on the ground he swung his arms toward Kanon and scooped her in to his arms like she was nothing. Evan didn't object since it lighten his load of putting up with her as she started to whine about situation. Her endless talking in the form of ranting and mumbles was quite welcomed by the two of people. That lasted for a few hours being she had allot to say about what had gone wrong at every turn.

"You could have taken her to see a movie in entertainment room." Galvin took in Kanon's appearance more closely.

"She wanted a outdoors kind of thing Aunt use to have before she offed her self." Evan shook the basket.

"Have it next to the house so she doesn't..." Galvin though it be better.

He went to say how his mother out of her all her sisters preferred the out doors instead of staying in doors. The open air and smell of fresh pine always brought out side of her that some people could call beastly or animalistic. Since she would tend to go a spree for days on end that had her not seeking human civilization to feed. Galvin had told both his daughters there were conceived both times within two different outdoor locations.

"Dad!" Evan already knew this story and didn't want to mentally scar Kanon.

Galvin just laughed at what his son had to say while Kanon asked what they were chatting about since she hadn't heard anything. This relieved Evan since he didn't want her to going home in her condition on conception stories. Being that he's own triggered his mother's rebel spirit after she gave her own father male heir.

"Lets get you change and try what you left in a fridge." He knew what the sweet treat she left in there.

"Forgot top ask if any one was allergic to cheesecake?" She blushed.

"What flavor?" Evan asked.

Would have answered if Galvin hadn't announced they made it back to the house and sent one the bats to get his daughters. Allowing Kanon to be placed on her feet while holding on to one of her hands to keep her balance. Evan was allowed to go on ahead of them to drop off what he been carrying. Leaving Kanon to be in company of his father until he returned to take her inside.

"I am glad your in his life." Galvin whispered in Kanon's ear.


	24. Final

Time for the attention of this tale to change of how a youngest of an ousted vampire line of finding love. In form of a girl, whose warm spark cracked many of barriers that had been put up from loneliness or fear. Forming a bond that was tested by family and friends during their joint youth. Before they were joined in holy matrimony before their many loved ones that began their own family.

Had Evan and Kanon moving into 2-bed room apartment in a complex have there own on other side of the city. In the process of re-locating furniture and boxes from moving van a few new friends were made. These ties to these people would last for years to the point they are present at their weddings, and birthing of children.

Leaving Evan and Kanon to start thinking about having offspring of their own when thought was came up

That led to their family of two going though the motions of marriage life of just newly wed. To ever expending family of one child per year coming to them during the first three years their were married.

* * *

Renesmee Carlie Sukuu turned out to be a miniature duplicate of Vanessa and Elizabeth as she grew up. Who in a way could be mistaken for either woman in appearance or talent for jewelry and cooking. Her personality traits or attitude, some within family say, leaned toward Evan's late mother. That had a twist all her own since she ended up taking on more responsibility in her growing life.

She ended up deciding to live a balanced life within both human world and vampire community like her father's family. She fed on her blood preference when she awoke as a vampire at age 12. One of her aunts ended up supervising and guiding her properly with each meal she took. Teaching her how to erase memories of people she takes blood from and fit attending school into her feeding schedule. It wasn't keeping this part of her from Kanon that wasn't the problem. Instead her younger siblings were the ones that were scared after this discovery was made.

Talking about the two other children that Evan and Kanon had a whole three years after having Renesmee. Starting with another girl with her father appearance besides her mother's coloring named Bluma Armeria Suuku. She had these bright blue eyes that could pierce any harden heart made of ice. Her bouncing rows of curls colored all shades of red and brown went down her backside like waterfall. Went well with her natural fair skin that would easily burn if she stayed in sun to long.

Could always being found beside Renesmee either getting in her way when it came to family related issues, or working beside her. Whose relation as siblings with each other wouldn't be like the one their aunts shared. Since they were always butting heads when ever in the same room with each other. Always disagreeing with each other on simplest subjects or topics in loudest matter. That would only place in verbally spat that could take hours to e resolved without a middleman, but they did get along in strange way.

Since Renesmee awoke upon reaching her 12th birthday when she come in connect with her first human that evening. It would be Bluma, who stayed completely human instead of becoming a vampire like her sister. Becoming an alterative and sharp witted young lady that lured man to her. Before any of them could enjoy her soft lips or seductive charm when alone with her. They fell pray to Renesmee since the girls used bait and switch plan to get blood preference of arousal would worked. Other then her ability to trick or play mind games she always reading the classics and pursing a culinary career.

Next or last child born three years after Renesmee and two after Bluma on a winter's night around 11:50 PM. Would a healthy baby boy who was dead ringer for Evan despite having his mother's hair coloring. The glows of his slightly pale skin sent side by side with his darken brown hair. Aside from a secondary nickname of kitten given to him because of how his eyes glowed in unlit areas. The almost glowing sky blue eyes showed his vampire heritage flowed strong in his veins.

Whose ended up being named Kei Luce Sukuu after Kanon and Evan came to argue about during first to months of his life. Leaving the child to live with that name while he grew into the vampiric genes given to his by his parents. Before and after he would awaken as a vampire upon reaching his 12th year of age. He still and always would live within both the worlds of humans and vampires. Strange attribute that was kept secret from others was him ability to create blood like his grandmother Karin. It only happens once a month or when he was around CERTAIN people. Leaving Renesmee and Bluma to keep tabs on him during all hours of the day or night. To the point he would come to find he fit in more with his father's half of family his mother's half.

Leaving this unique blend of individuals that made the children of Kanon and Evan to be an interesting cluster despite what others gossiped about

Three of them shared the almost same relationship that Evan once shared with his sisters when he was younger. Kei no matter where he went would always beside one his sisters when out of the house. Always protecting or shielding him from interacting with any one whom neared their brother. Making it hard for Kei to make friends with any one who his sisters deemed troublesome or a threat. When he was allowed to interact with anyone with out his sister around to ruined it. He took full advantage of it by doing what he could to get along with whomever had courage to say hi. That either led to a one-side friendship that lasted for a few weeks before his sisters ended it.

Not like his sisters' over protective behavior bother or annoyed him since it made it easier for him to get around. He wasn't a real social-able person because of how he was raised during first few months of his life. Didn't mean he was able to care for him in ways that left most humans' emotional scarred, or have living nightmares. That left his family in high alert when he went out by ALONE during any hours of day or night.

Through all that drama that could turn a humans' hair gray upon hearing about half the high-jinxes these children got into. An almost functioning family could be found coexisting with each other without needing to kill the other.

* * *

At tender age of 25 Renesmee ended up finally agreeed to arrangement marriage after years of putting it off. It was to young man named Tream from a vampire family that agreed to the union. She and he would get a chance to privately meet the each other with in a Sukuu mansion on a Saturday. Both sat on opposite ends of the sofa they had been placed on after Tream arrived that morning. No form of conversation other then him agreeing to move into mansion was shared between two of them. Rest of the day was spent with the both of them having a one-sided staring contest. That ended with Tream as the winner when Renesmee got uncomfortable with their silence. Out the room she went leaving Tream watch her retreating back side.

This was beginning of many awkward moments between the two when she started sharing a living space with Tream. From sun up and down Renesmee had been greeted with same face of a man her age. Within those few short months they would come to grow feelings for each other, but not admit them. Didn't mean their unspoken feelings toward each other didn't forge a strange bond of romance. That always had the other wanting to be by their companion's side. Smallest jokes or statements shared between the two brought smiles to either one of their faces. Would led to them wanting to get to know each other's hobbies or interests so they could become closer.

One of those hobbies would actually be a passion that had Renesmee preparing mortal food and recipes. This was something that Tream was willing to explore since it sounded like a good idea, and would bring them closer. It had a closed off Renesmee opening up to Tream showing off her personality and attitude. While he was able to learn something new about a woman he barely knew anything about. Ended up learning something knew about her and earned a new talent along the way.

Before the both of them decided to walk down aisle as husband and wife

It was held in the back yard of the Sukuu Mansion with secret garden theme for wedding that took place on April 6. With only family attending the ceremony since nobody had close friends that were human. Renesmee would wear her mother's wedding dress after it was refitted for her form. Tream just wore his best tuxedo nervously standing next to Derek instead of Thorn. When his bride to be walked down the aisle on arms of Galvin all his anxious disappeared from his body. Allowing him to focus on facing her and rest of ceremony that made them husband and wife. Since the after party was held within the mansion and lasted until late in morning of next day.

Leaving the couple to have a stay at home honey moon since there wasn't anywhere in the world they wanted to go. This gave Tream the chance to become an actual part of Sukuu Coven while Renesmee worked on something with her aunts. Wanting to work on publishing her own cookbook line or making a foodie related blog. Either way she was helped out by her relatives to making something that satisfied her passion. To the point she was able to create what she wanted on laptop gifted to her. A camera from her parents came as a belied wedding gift she used well. To take all kinds of pictures of her making the recipes that she once shared with Tream. She would end up posting each one on a monthly basis beside video clips of her making tasty dishes. A few of them starred Tream when he decided to help her promote her first book of recipes.

Title she came out with was for Mother's To Be when they both found out she was pregnant with there first born. Deciding on a name for the child while the book was published made them both multi tasks. Since with in nine months at 6:39 AM after 2 full hour labor both were parents of a baby born. That left Renesmee to tired from the birthing process to name her own son. Tream was left to give the child the name Anat Sukuu while staying beside his tired wife while she rested.

* * *

When Fumio Usui's health started to decrease showing how fragile her human body couldn't stand up to time. This had her son Kenta worrying about his aging mother living all alone in her apartment. He turned toward his family for some type of assistance they could afford on their budgets. Since Renesmee and Tream were starting their lives as newlyweds and parents there were out. Kei was to young to go off to care for a woman he barely knew any thing about. So the logical choice was to send 21 year old Bluma to go live with her grandmother and work as her caretaker. Not like the girl was to disagree with her family since she didn't have much of a life. She turned down every arranged marriage her aunts tried setting her up with.

She was given a whole seven days to pack up what little belongings she had into some boxes and suitcases. Before she personally went through her family saying good bye to each and every one of them. Starting with her grandparents Karin and Kenta before she moved on to Galvin and her aunts. Thorn had his mouth kept shut by Derek with Tream and his son following behind them. Renesmee ended up crying while Kei just wished his sister good luck to where she was relocating. Her parents gave her cell phone to call them or any one in her family whenever she wanted. Any one else saw her on her way out the door when she carried a single suitcase out Sukuu's mansion front door.

Toward a waiting car that was being manned by Galvin wanting to see his own grandchild off properly. She would take the back seat too before being driver across town toward Fumio's apartment building. Where she was dropped off curbside with strange feelings seeking into her. She knew now she would be unable to stalk humans within city limits with her sister to feed. Nor would she be able to manipulate humans using her vampire gifts to make them do what she wanted.

Since she ended up making her new home in an apartment that was only made to house two people. Making it hard on her end to find command ground with a woman she barely knew anything about. Being that the only two interests were two skills she barely had any skill in since she was a brat. Making what little hope she had become less toward getting along with someone she was related to.

She ended up falling into the role of caretaker to Fumio

It was hard the first few months of adjusting to doing the job an every day housewife would do. Trying too not to break a vacuum when she accidentally sucked a few curtains into the hose. A few incidents of spilling dirty water on Fumio from the bucket she used to mop floors of the apartment. Didn't go will beside when she have a hard time taking large bags of trash out to the Dumpster. Recyclable and smaller items were just as hard to take out to public Recycle bins since they were half a block away. Leaving her to make weekly trips in clothes that made her look like a housekeeper.

Attention she attracted gave her the chance to feed with out being caught because of places she could hide. Dark alley ways and tool sheds gave her a chance to stupefy a human while biting into their neck. Drain what little blood they had away before wiping their memory away of meeting her. Leaving her to return to Fumio and the apartment like nothing happen ready to make dinner. That she would do since it had become routine for her before the landlord dropped in. Fumio had never told Bluma the owner and maintenance guy was hunk from romance novels with goatee. Who went by the name of Hank when he asked for this month's rent from Fumio.

Bluma was going to enjoy messing with Hank before giving into her aunts' arrangement with vampire suitor

Second time she ended up meeting him when he come for the monthly rent she made sure Fumio wouldn't be in. She sent old woman to spend a few nights in the care of her dear great-grandson, Kei. Before wearing her most short mini-skirt and lowest cut top with her waist length apron tied around waist. She appeared in when she answered the door for Hank making his monthly rounds. Instead of asking for monthly rent from Fumio he got an eye full of woman's great-grand daughter. No words took place between the when a one-sided staring contest took place for hour. That had Bluma handing over an envelope with rent in it over to Hank's open hand. Before telling him good bye and closing the door on him advising him to have a good night.

Third time they meant when she was on her daily run to the local market buying the contains for that night's dinner. He was returning from using the public bathhouse in Bliss State of mental relaxation. Both ended up facing each other upon entering back end of the apartment complex at same time. This gave them the chance to quietly look at other after catching each other off guard. Bluma like the way sleeves tee shirt and shorts looked on mixture wall of muscle that was Hank. Man in return pulled the same one-sided staring contest stunt on her because of her outfit. Again made up of the same style of clothes she wore when they first met week ago.

Fourth and fiftieth times were during a Fumio's daily walk around the neighborhood during early morning hours. Bluma always walked with her since she was able to run minor errands during this time. What those women found was Hank in nothing but his boxers outside his apartment. After he explained he 'locked' him self out by mistake when checking if morning newspaper was delivered. This put a usual smile on Fumio's face while Bluma offered call a locksmith for him. Same thing repeated it self-this time it rained and both women could see everything when Hank wore plain white boxers.

Sixth and seventh times Bluma's family was visiting Fumio thanks to it being a holiday next to a weekend. This just when Hank thought he could confess his feelings to Bluma while in presence of her family. What he got was relatives wondering if he was high when he stomped into apartment demanding. This got him walked out of the apartment by Bluma excusing the both of them so they could chat. After getting outside feelings was confessed and suppressed desires come out.

That what started their shared sexual relationship of pleasurable that both their bodies enjoyed. This would take place all over Hank's Apartment with Bluma ridding him or him topping her, or in Apartment when Fumio was out. Both ended up yelling their names when they climaxed and moans were filled with bliss. Leaving them to cuddle up afterward for a few minutes before dressing. Each time Hank's question about having Bluma move in with him was tuned down by Bluma.

She still couldn't tell him each time they were together after she biting him she would drain a little of his blood. When she took his mouthfuls of his blood if was most rich liquid she ever tasted. Even if it matched her blood preference to except molecule whenever she fed from him. Since him discovering she was a vampire was always conscious whenever they were connected physically. To only have a secret Hank had carried with him make her finally open up to him as a future bride.

He was a vampire just her like her who was sole survivor of his family looking for his soul mate. When she came along he found the reason to live again as a vampire and been waiting make her his. This news made Fumio happy when she and Bluma moved into his spacious apartment. Giving the old woman a happier sense of being since her great-granddaughter found someone. While at the same time she got a rather please with getting a handsome son-in-law.

Since soon she would be one of the two witnesses at the courthouse when Bluma and Hank got married. Second witness was a visiting Kei sent by the family to care for Fumio until Bluma and Hank didn't need him. Who would end up being a nursemaid nine months later when he becomes an uncle. Bluma and Hank would end up having a healthy baby girl on April 6, at 11:26 PM named Mayumi Karin. Who was named in honored of Bluma's grandmother who present at Mayumi's birth

18 year old Kei was glad both his sisters found someone(s) to be with after one got into arranged marriage, and other was sent to care for aging relative. Meant it was his time to do something with the life he would be given. Not like he was in mood to be apart of arranged marriage like Renesmee, or was up for sexual based relationship like Bluma had. Since he wanted to be single for a few months before being tied down. This had him strapped to Galvin's side until boy decides to do something with his life.

Meant being relocated from his room in his parents' apartment to the main mansion where Galvin lived. This meant just like Bluma he had to pack what belongings he had into a few boxes and suitcases. That wouldn't be shipped to him since Thorn and Derek would swing by to pick him up. In all black ford avalanche that came only at night just around mid-night hour ready to take Kei away. Evan helped load all his son's things into the back end leaving Kanon and Karin to whine over losing Kei. Before they drove away completely a box of sweeties made by both Kanon and Karin were handed over.

That were where both woman and Evan saw the last of Kei when came to live with rest of Sukuu family. Now made up of the children Thorn and Elizabeth were granted children in form twin boys named Afza and Zochi. Anipater did agree to arrange marriage between a vampire maiden named Nami. Where they stayed within the Sukuu Mansion having two children being a boy named Ames and a girl named Armily. Derek and Elizbeth had a boy of their own named Vovli after Anipater was married.

Allowed Kei to live the life of a baby sister or form of a male nanny to batch of children under the age of 10. Each time he was left to care for the little ankle biters when their parents wanted a night alone and Galvin was on a date. He was asked why he wasn't married to another vampire or had child of his own. Instead of answering them he put some sappy human show meant for kids that distracted them.

This went on until a friend of Galvin's came to stay

He was Elder vampire like Galvin who just relocated to Japan after his wife decided to take a walk. It was the time of the morning when sun was raising was when she choice to go for her stroll. Instantly frying her self to the point she was nothing but a pile of ash leaving behind a newborn and husband. Who were allowed to move into Sukuu Mansion after trading letters with Galvin over a year' time. Introducing them selves as Aaron Colt while his bashful son went by Kinshuin Colt.

Right Kinshuin ended up getting along with Afza and Zochi while Ames and Armily took him longer to get along. Vovli was just like Kinshuin when Kei got all the children of the house to meet their new friend. Within the renovated sitting room turned into a playroom for the little ones that Sukuu family had.

Leaving Kei to get to know Kinshuin's father a little better since there was chemistry there

It all started for the both of them during an out door place time in the fenceless backyard on cloudy day. That gave the children a chance to explore their natural surroundings in form of plants of all kinds. Kei would have watched them alone with book to read to pass the time if Aaron hadn't joined him. Sitting right next to Kei the whole time chatting about current events on sofa like lawn chair. First physical connection between them was intertwining of their hands that day. The spark that was lit from that small touch made Kei blushed and awoke something within Aaron.

Small moments the two would spend making out to the point they were left heated and relief was needed. That had them sharing hand jobs or watching the other openly masturbate for arousing sight. Mostly had pantless Kei pumping away on his own meat sitting across from flushed Aaron. Some times Aaron allowed Kei touch his engorged member with only his hands. That evolved into one-sided blowjobs that only came from Kei's desire wanting to know how Aaron tasted. These stolen moments of passion took place only when children were asleep, in someone else's care, or playtime.

Aaron ended up taking Kei into the guestroom he would be staying in and showed him endless night of passion. He made that boy moan only his name when topping him while blowing his world. Not breaks they took when Aaron demanded to know every personal thing about Kei. Before they started back up until Aaron grew tired and fell into a deep slumber forgetting to cuddle Kei. Who thanked him for the night before drawing him self from elder's arms in quiet matter. Gathering his clothes and stepping out the room with a limp returning to his own room.

This was last time that physical connection was shared between them

Because Kei started avoiding Aaron after that night knowing a physical connection wasn't good foundation for a relationship. This was where a heavy depression fell on the boy when he made this lone discovery. He ended up purely focusing on caring for all his nieces and nephews while fighting through this emotional pain. Sometimes he cried at different hours of the day or night thinking Aaron and others weren't watching. Other times he sadly did his work of caring for the children or helping other adults with their work. This disturbing behavior started to bother Galvin and his relatives.

It was Aaron that took action in pulling Kei aside and straightens him out about his strange behavior. This was he showed his possessive streak existed within aged body that Kei had come to love. Meaning Aaron wanted Kei more as a life companion then a sexual partner that filled his needs. By pleading with young boy he would agree to be his new mate and parent to Kinshuin. Who would have gotten on his slack clad knees if wasn't for Kei agreeing to his terms of being with.

On May 7, at 2:37 PM Aaron and Kinshuin Colt became members of Sukuu family after Kei married Kinshuin's father


End file.
